The Thing about Magnets
by Coastercrazed
Summary: Lizzy Bennet was never so insulted in her life. Mr. Darcy was never more captivated. A Modern P&P with a twist (or two) designed to take your breath away. This story is dedicated to the P&P fans seeking a faithful portrayal of our beloved characters. Mostly canon-compliant, but completely re-imagined! Rated T for language (so far.) Very regular updates!
1. The Bennets

_**Chapter 1: The Bennets**_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that, when a player manages to own all of the orange and royal blue properties in Monopoly, that same player generally turns out to be the winner.

As Mr. Bennet completed the masterful trade that would make him the proud owner of Boardwalk, a mischievous gleam shown in his eye as he promised not to build any houses on it to his wife and three daughters. Such a promise had been made countless times before, and usually broken within the next two turns, much to the annoyance of his wife.

Not willing to prolong the inevitable, Mrs. Bennet turned to Kitty, her youngest, and scolded, "Now you've done it. Why in the world would you allow him to get Boardwalk? We might as well give up now."

"I had no other choice, _mom_," 17-year-old Kitty retorted and rolled her eyes. "I only had fifty dollars and all of my properties are already mortgaged. Why didn't you complain when Jane gave him New York Avenue before? That gave him a monopoly too," she pouted.

Jane Bennet was the oldest daughter at 28, and undoubtedly her mother's favorite. She could do no wrong in the eyes of Fran Bennet, even if it was her initial trade that had enabled their father's eventual triumph. "Well, Jane said she didn't realize that he had the other two orange ones when she traded. Besides, it's just a game. Don't take it so seriously."

The extreme and perpetual contradiction in Fran Bennet's character was not lost on either her husband or Elizabeth, her middle child. While Elizabeth usually grimaced at the inadequate, and often times exasperating, explanations offered by her mother, Tom Bennet enjoyed coaxing further clarification from his wife in pursuit of a good laugh.

"My dear Fran. Are you saying that Kitty is the source of your defeat? From my position over here, it seems that all of your properties are mortgaged as well, and you haven't taken a turn since the trade."

"Of course she is!" Mrs. Bennet cried more animatedly than was necessary. "The game wasn't over, but now that you have Boardwalk I don't see the point of playing any longer. I have no desire to waste the evening watching you drain us all of our hard earned monopoly money. Besides, the Kardashians rerun will be on soon." With that, she tossed her cards in the box, grabbed the remote and flicked on the television set.

Elizabeth almost decided to point out the two un-mortgaged monopolies and four railroads that sat proudly in front of her on the carpet, but thought the better of it and simply added them back to the game board box. She then gave Kitty a sidelong glance to make sure that she wasn't too injured by her mother's misplaced blame. Kitty had already moved on from the conversation, face aglow from the light of her cell phone, evidently texting something from her look of concentration. Satisfied no damage control was needed this time around, she rose and said, "I'll go make the popcorn."

Elizabeth sighed as she headed towards the Kitchen. Running her fingers through her shoulder length dark hair, she wondered if Sunday night game night would ever end with a game actually being brought to its full conclusion. A recent family tradition formed when Elizabeth had moved out into an apartment with Jane three weeks ago, Elizabeth shook her head at the thought that it already was not going well. Last week, Clue had been conveniently cut off when her mother had "accidentally" knocked the case file folder onto the floor, revealing whodunit to both Jane and her father. The week before that, Scrabble had gone only three rounds before she complained about her words being constantly questioned and the fact that Mr. Bennet had the nerve to resort to a dictionary to prove her wrong.

"I'm at an unfair disadvantage," she moaned. "You all know English is my second language."

And so it was. Francisca Montez-Castro had been born in the Dominican Republic and brought to the United States at the tender age of 5. Growing up in a widely Caucasian suburb in North Carolina, she had early learned to value assimilation and did whatever she could to blend in. At age 8, she made sure all of her Barbies had blonde hair and blue eyes. At age 12, she stopped speaking Spanish unless it was at home with her mother. At age 15, she dyed her dark hair a light brown and added blonde highlights, a color she maintained obsessively with frequent salon appointments. And at age 22 she had married Thomas Bennet, a blond haired, blue eyed, capable man with no idea of his ethnic heritage, effectively ending the existence of Francisca Montez-Castro and introducing the world to one seemingly very American Fran Bennet.

Seeing her marriage as her full induction into mainstream society, and therefore, the completion of her life's goal, Fran Bennet then aspired to forming the perfect American Family. With this goal in mind, her first foray into motherhood could not have gone better for her. Jane Bennet was a classic beauty. Slender, classy and graceful, with her father's blonde hair and blue eyes, Jane became the cherry on her mother's sundae. It didn't help that wherever she brought Jane, other mothers would stare and wonder at what a beautiful child she was. As she grew older, the stares continued and grew in number, as a number of boys were added to her list of admirers. Being a gentle and kind soul, Jane took the attention in stride; since it seemed everyone thought well of her, it was not difficult for her to think well of everybody also.

As well that she perceived her first attempt at motherhood had gone, it should be no surprise that Fran expected the same for her second pregnancy, in spite of her misguided ambitions. When Elizabeth was born three years later, her mother's disappointment was palpable. Where Jane was fair, Elizabeth was dark: dark espresso hair, long dark lashes, and eyes that could only be described as deep hazel. Where Jane was serene, calm and well-behaved; Elizabeth was fiery, passionate and challenging. Elizabeth had captured her mother's Latina figure, petite with a full bust and curvy hips that jutted slightly to the side with every witty commentary or pointed remark. In short, Elizabeth represented everything her mother had sought to leave behind, and her presence was a constant reminder to Fran that although she may have successfully masked her Latin ancestry, it was never far behind her. This realization did little to help endear her second child to herself, and more often than not, it was the source of a large divide between them.

Happily, although the two sisters looked nothing alike, their dispositions were perfectly suited to each other, and they quickly became the best of friends in spite of the negative comparisons made by their mother. Jane had a way of being the only one able to calm her sister in her most irate moments, especially during those years of teenage angst when mothers and daughters already do not get along. She also knew how to approach sensitive topics without sparking her sister's irascible defensive nature. Lizzy was Jane's backbone, able to balance her older sister's naiveté with a shrewd outlook that ensured no one took too much advantage of Jane's untiring kindness, and giving her sister strength and courage to stand up for herself when otherwise Jane might have preferred to focus on other people's comfort rather than her own.

And what Elizabeth lost with her mother, she more than made up for with her father. Fran Bennet's looks were what had spurred their hurried relationship, and subsequent marriage, on; even with her rather infuriating psyche, Tom Bennet still appreciated his wife's exotic beauty. Lizzy had captured this beauty in full, but added to it a true intelligence and wit that were the rival of her father's. Mr. Bennet recognized and valued this in his second oldest, doing what he could to further her education and develop her into an incredibly clever and independent woman. Although he wanted the best for all of his daughters, he cherished Elizabeth the most, and saw her becoming the most successful of the three.

Katherine Bennet was the afterthought, being a full eight and a half years younger than Elizabeth. At a time when Fran thought she was done having children, Kitty surprised them all with her arrival ten months later. In short, she was a girl who left much to be desired. Blonde with dark eyes, average height and looks, and very much a follower in temperament, Kitty fell very short of the charms her two older sisters possessed. A high school senior, she was spending her final year of public school life attempting to figure out what she wanted to do next; a concept that changed almost weekly. Last Sunday, she had been discussing culinary school; this Sunday, she had been talking about the benefits of taking a year off and backpacking across Europe. It was obvious that this latest idea had been sparked by Nick, her boyfriend of two weeks, whose family planned yearly hiking trips to foreign lands.

It was a wonder that the Bennets had made it thirty years together collectively. With few similarities between them, and unending family bickering, Jane and Elizabeth were grateful the domestic structure was still intact. Surprisingly, there was one topic which brought this family together, weaving a thread of commonality between all of them: celebrities. The Bennet's indulged in all things celebrity – gossip magazines, reality TV, talk shows, award shows, etc. - albeit all for different reasons. Mr. Bennet and Elizabeth had a number of inside jokes pertaining to different famous people, and gleefully added to their collection at any opportunity. Mrs. Bennet was admittedly star struck, jealously admiring what they wore, or what their house looked like, or who they were dating. Kitty found the information she gleaned from these sources useful for the conversation during lunch period, and Jane simply enjoyed it because it was the one thing that brought solidarity to an otherwise disjointed family life.

And so they sat on the large family couch, fresh popcorn in hand, at peace with each other for the first time all week, as the Kardashian's crazy home life flashed on the screen in front of them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello Everyone!

This is my first attempt at fanfiction, a foray I have taken on at the encouragement of my husband.

Being that this is a work in progress I welcome your input, whether it be to tell me what you like or to discuss what you think can be improved. I promise to be polite and hope to make many friends here. Please know that I am not the best at getting back to people quickly; I'm not ignoring you, it just takes me awhile most times.

I tend to update at least 2 (occasionally 3) times per week. My goal for this story is to strongly develop the characters and provide motivation and background that isn't really provided in the original story. Although outcomes at times are similar, there are a lot of modern twists ahead.

And of course, I do not own Pride and Prejudice or it's characters, and can only hope to do credit to the magnificent Jane Austen. Thank you for taking this journey with me.


	2. Opportunity Knocks

_**Chapter 2: Opportunity Knocks**_

The next day, Elizabeth rushed into the skyscraper on the lower west side that held Lucas Media Group running slightly late. She had made it all the way to the subway station before realizing that she had left an important client's folder at home on her coffee table. Walking past the reception desk and into the area that held her office, she couldn't help but notice the terror-filled stares she was receiving. _And I thought this was going to be a good day_, she mused.

Settling herself into the old but sturdy desk chair in her cramped office, Elizabeth barely had time to turn on her computer before a knock on her door made her jump. Lydia Baron, the secretary she shared with three other managers on her floor, leaned on her doorframe and gave her gum a loud snap. "Mr. Lucas has been calling me every five minutes. He wants to see you immediately."

Suddenly, all of the stares she had received made sense. Elizabeth racked her mind if she had come across any downsizing memos recently. Mr. Lucas never wanted to see anybody that was in a lower income bracket than himself. It wasn't that he felt that he was above his subordinates, per say; rather, he felt strongly that networking and maintaining connections in the highest realms of business was of the ultimate importance. If he wasn't lunching with the mayor, he was playing golf with the CEO of Amazon or getting a pedicure with a widowed benefactress. He kept his schedule so booked with these appointments that he just didn't have time for any of his employees, a fact which didn't bother them much. What this did mean, however, was that if Mr. Lucas wanted to see you, it probably wasn't a good thing.

_There's no point in avoiding the inevitable, _she thought. "Thank you for telling me Lydia. I'll go see him immediately."

Feeling that they must have done some work to the elevators since they had never carried her up to the twenty-seventh floor quite that fast before, Elizabeth braced herself for whatever was coming her way. She knocked lightly on Mr. Lucas' door, half hoping she happened to come at a time when he had stepped out.

"Come in," a firm voice replied.

Elizabeth peeked her head in the door. "Miss Bennet!" Mr. Lucas exclaimed. "It's good to see you. Come in, come in!"

She offered her hand to him, which he heartily shook before asking her to be seated.

"So, I'm sure you can guess at why I summoned you to my office today?"

All twenty-seven flights up had not offered her any reason besides negative possibilities, and Mr. Lucas was certainly not sounding negative. "I have to admit, I don't know what I owe the privilege to Mr. Lucas," she smiled expectantly.

A wide smile spread across his face. "My dear Miss Bennet, I thought for sure you would have guessed. I recently received some extraordinary news, and I wanted to be the first to offer my congratulations. I had no idea that I would also be the one to tell you the good news, but I will do so with pleasure. Darcy Motors has selected your team's mock-up as the marketing campaign they want to move forward with for their new luxury mini-van."

Elizabeth briefly squeezed the arms of the chair she was sitting in to steady herself and forced her mind to wrap around the information she had just been given. What she had just been told was monumental; a potentially career changing opportunity. She could not believe her good fortune and the circumstances that had brought her this lucky career prospect.

Three months ago, Lizzy had come across a memorandum discussing London-based Darcy Motors soliciting submissions for a proposed branding and marketing campaign for their new product, the Longbourn Mini Van. Although Lizzy generally worked with non-profits, her creative mind quickly saw the perfect image to sell the new van. She imagined a two-page spread; on the left page, an abandoned picnic table, with all the parts of a child's birthday party being swept off and blown away by an aggressive wind. In the distance, a couple is running to seek shelter from the flash storm, the man holding a newspaper over his head and the woman holding his coat over hers in a pathetic attempt to not get drenched. Dark clouds menace in the stormy sky.

On the right page, a large tree grows up the far right of the panel, its branches over hanging the top of the page and also bleeding a little onto the left page. Underneath this protective arc sits the Longbourn, the trunk panel fully elevated to reveal the interior. Inside, a crowd of cheerful faces surround a birthday boy in the center. The warm glow from the birthday candles illuminates the entire scene, as dad happily takes pictures and mom looks on lovingly and crouches next to her boy, holding the cake up for him to blow out his candles and make a wish.

The vision was so clear and purposeful that Elizabeth felt that it couldn't hurt to submit the proposal. Briefly checking with the marketing department director to ensure that no one else was creating a submission, she ran the concept by her team. Not only did her team immediately get behind it, but they began adding their own touches to really strengthen the concept and create a slogan - "Enjoy all of Life's Luxuries." What resulted was one of Elizabeth's favorite concept submissions that she had ever been involved in producing.

And now she was finding out that it had been selected. This meant her team's work was going to be seen all over England, if not also in America if they introduced the car stateside. This visibility would most likely encourage other large corporations to seek out Lucas Media Group, and specifically her team, to work on their marketing needs. Elizabeth was beaming with pride, and she knew it.

Mr. Lucas read her like a book. "You have every right to be proud of yourself, Miss Bennet. I won't keep you another moment since I am sure you want to inform your team. Before you go, however, let me mention; Darcy Motors is holding a networking event for their employees and business associates here in New York this Friday, and Mr. Darcy himself made it very clear that an invitation was extended to my company due to our upcoming business relationship. He also stressed that he specifically would like for you to be present so that he could congratulate you himself. I'll email you the details."

This was too much. Although Elizabeth was a only mid-level manager, she realized that this opportunity was welcoming her to a new realm of the business. She rose and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. Lucas." Her dark eyes sparkling with anticipation, she returned to her office to call an impromptu team meeting in order to give them the fantastic news.


	3. Toshi's Penthouse

_**Chapter 3: Toshi's Penthouse**_

Thankfully the week passed quickly enough, and before it had seemed possible, Friday evening was upon her.

Elizabeth stared hard at her reflection with hangers in both hands, exchanging her tried and true little black dress with the brand new Emerald one for the twentieth time, draping the silky green fabric in front of her body. Both had their merits: the slinky black number with the racer back and cowl neckline had always served her well, making its first debut at a holiday party two years ago. She had left the event with her dancing shoes in hand, flip flops on her feet and 3 guy's phone numbers in her clutch. Of course, the numbers had all been thrown away promptly upon her arrival home, but still...black dress, 1 point.

The emerald cocktail gown was more of a gamble. Panicking that she didn't have anything to wear to the night's event, and knowing that she would be meeting the man who had given her this incredible career opportunity, Elizabeth had ducked into Lord and Taylor hoping to find a clearance rack miracle. Although this gown had certainly NOT been discounted, Lizzy couldn't tear herself away from the luxurious fabric and sexy sophistication. The illusion bateau neckline, low v-back and pencil skirt made 1950s glamour modern via a series of well-placed seams that drew the lines of her curves. In the fitting room mirror, and even now, Elizabeth couldn't help but notice how the green and gold flecks in her dark hazel eyes were exaggerated by the vibrant hue of the dress.

Elizabeth was interrupted in her deliberation when Jane flung open her bedroom door. "Lizzy, can I borrow your silver…Ooo, where did you get _that dress_?" Jane exclaimed.

"Lord and Taylor. I'm still torn as to which one to wear though."

Jane rolled her eyes. "As if there is any question." With that, she yanked the black dress out of Lizzy's left hand and returned it to its place in her closet. Snatching the nude stilettos that she regularly borrowed from her sister, she turned back around and placed them on the floor at her sister's feet. Then, she walked over to the dresser and selected the delicate silver earrings with the crystal moon and star dangles, and began to hook them in her ears.

Lizzy shook her head at herself. "You made that much easier than I was making it. And, hey," raising a finger, "what if I was planning to wear those earrings?"

"Oh," Jane stopped in the middle of her earring pilfer and began to reverse the process. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take them from you." She offered them out in her hand.

Lizzy rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. "I'm just teasing you Jane. You can have them for tonight. I think it might be illegal to wear anything but yellow gold with emerald green, anyway." Jane gave her a relieved smile and quickly re-donned the earrings.

Slipping on the green dress, she turned around to let Jane zip her in. "I really am glad that you are coming with me tonight. I have to admit, I'm a little nervous. The last time it took me that long to pick out an outfit was when mom set me up on that blind date with her co-worker's son."

"You mean the one who couldn't stop talking about _Star Wars_ and asked you three times if you wanted to learn how to play _Magic, The Gathering_?"

"Yup, the very same."

"You worry too much."

Lizzy laughed at herself. Jane was right…when did she ever care that much about her outfit? Lizzy knew her wit and personality usually carried her through any situation; unlike her older sister, looks and outfit were always secondary. _Mom made sure I knew that early on_, Lizzy thought wistfully.

The truth was that Elizabeth had never heard the end of her mother's disparaging comments about her looks. As soon as Elizabeth hit puberty, and it became evident that it would be impossible for her size 6 frame to ever fit her older sister's size 2 clothing, Fran Bennet took it upon herself to make sure Lizzy understood her place as a woman who would probably not receive much attention from the opposite gender. In fact, so sure was she that Elizabeth deserved none that she made sure to stress to her daughter that she should value and accept any measure of attention she received from men, no matter how insincere or poorly intentioned. Although her mother's sentiments regarding her beauty had ingrained themselves in her own more than she would care to admit, Elizabeth's temper usually had the effect of causing her to act in direct contradiction to her mother's wishes. Before she reached the age of sixteen Elizabeth had resolved that, instead of gratefully receiving the attention she got from men, she would not need it to determine her own self-worth and therefore, would place a very small value on any compliments or attentions offered to her.

As cruel as her mother's words may have been, they had served Elizabeth well. Avoiding romantic heartbreak altogether, she had the further benefit of never allowing another person's opinion of her to affect her self-esteem too negatively. The extremely fortunate outcome of Fran's blunt motherly advice was her second daughter's innate confidence and natural merriment that was almost impossible to stifle. Elizabeth was delightful, and many found her charming as a result. She just didn't take them very seriously if they had the courage to tell her, and many had learned that compliments were in no way an effective tool to get into Elizabeth's good graces.

Returning to the present moment, and ready to revel in the promising evening ahead with her sister at her side, Elizabeth grabbed Jane's hand. With a sparkle in her eye and an excited smile she said, "Let's go."

* * *

When the girls arrived at Toshi's Penthouse in the Flatiron District, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. She had been to quite a few networking events in her day, but this venue was quickly setting a new standard. The rented out Penthouse consisted of a main gallery space, brightly lit and amply supplied with a sea of white: white couches, white tables, white flowers and white chandeliers. Outside of the large portico doors, a romantically lit balcony ensconced the gallery space, complete with low black coffee tables, tall pillar candles and black and cream couches. It was classy and posh, without being overly pretentious. Looking over to Jane, Elizabeth realized her sister felt similarly, if her wide blue eyes and "o" shaped mouth had anything to say about it.

Before they had taken five steps into the room, the girls were quickly approached by an attractive, energetic and sociable man. Elizabeth had to do a double take to convince herself that it wasn't Alex Pettyfer walking straight towards them. His cropped dirty blond hair was gelled in front, and his greenish-blue eyes were alight with life. Extending his hand to Jane, he smiled one of the warmest smiles Elizabeth had ever encountered, and said, "Welcome, welcome. Although I would never complain about my temporary role as door greeter, I find that it is bringing me more pleasure than usual at this moment. My name is Charles Bingley, but please, call me Charlie. And who is it that I have the pleasure of greeting?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at his smooth British accent. _Maybe he is Alex Pettyfer and he's just calling himself Charlie? No, no…not possible...it's just his doppelganger, then. No complaints there!_ Elizabeth smiled to herself, and then raised that smile to Alex's, no…Charlie's, face. _Get your head out of the celebrity gutter quick, or you're gonna accidentally call him Alex, and that would be mildly embarrassing, _she chided herself.

Elizabeth spoke up. "My name is Elizabeth Bennet, and I am the manager of the team that was selected to produce the upcoming marketing campaign for the Longbourn. This is my favorite +1, my sister, Jane."

Charlie shook her hand cordially before immediately returning his attention to Jane. Elizabeth was not surprised; Jane looked absolutely ethereal this evening. Her silvery blue cocktail dress floated over her fit and slender figure, the gossamer charmeuse shimmering under the bright lights and playing off of her highlighted blonde hair. Although she was only two inches taller than Lizzy's petite 5' 2" frame, her tall silver heels gave her the overall appearance of a fashion model.

"It's nice to meet you," Jane replied with a serene and light tone, raising her eyes to meet Charlie's as she spoke.

The effect was immediate. If Charlie had been attracted before, he was besotted immediately by those simple words and full view of her face. Running his fingers through his hair, he stammered, "So…can I, uh," he swallowed a little harder than was necessary. "Can I get you both anything to drink?"


	4. Ugly Stepsister

_**Chapter 4: Ugly Stepsister**_

Over the years, Jane had gained a practical knowledge of how to interact with the male sex. The overwhelming attention she constantly received made it necessary for her to learn how to be removed, yet polite, in order to not encourage any unwanted attention. Unfortunately, an act so long practiced soon became her genuine reaction to any flirtation from the opposite gender. She was always flattered, as betrayed by the light pink blush that swept across her cheeks. However, she had learned to keep her emotions in check, and was easily able to converse without swooning or falling over herself.

Elizabeth knew this, and therefore patiently realized that she would have to look deeper before deciding if Jane wanted Charlie to continue his obvious attentions. However, before being able to gauge Jane's reaction to a man Lizzy thought might easily be considered the most congenial and good-looking guy _ever_ to seek Jane out - which was saying a lot - Elizabeth felt her arm being tugged on. Turning away from the stars in Charlie's eyes, Lizzy swiveled and came face to face with her close friend and co-worker, Charlotte Lucic.

Lizzy excused herself and confirmed Char's desperate glance. "Lizzy, you have to pretend like we have something very important work related to talk about, and we can't afford to be interrupted."

Before Lizzy could react, a short, stout and sniveling man approached at their sides. He loomed over their conversation, wiping the edge of his nose with his fingers three times, one of those efforts distinctly bordering on entering one of the hairy canals. He then clasped his hands behind his back, rocked forwards and back on his toes and stated, "My dear Charlotte, who is your lovely friend?" His eyes wandered over Elizabeth's figure a little too long for her liking before returning to Charlotte.

Elizabeth's insides warped in disgust. No wonder Charlotte had sounded so desperate. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I'm very sorry to break you away from your 'dear Charlotte', but we have some very important, _private_, work matters to discuss. I'm sure you understand?" She tempered a simpering smile with a distinct _get lost_ look emanating from her eyes.

It was then that Elizabeth noticed the beads of perspiration dotting his hairline, nose and upper lip. Swallowing down her revulsion, she was only partially grateful to hear him say, "Of course my lovelies, ladies always have their delicate secrets to discuss." He provided a knowing smile and batted his lashes. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Seemingly clueless to the rejection, he sauntered over to a group in lively conversation, standing on the outskirts and gracelessly eavesdropping. Lizzy realized that she had most likely failed her friend in aiding a clean getaway. Halfway between a snort of laughter and repulsion, she exclaimed, "Who was that?"

"Robert Collins. I met him by the bar. Why?" Charlotte's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Suddenly, it dawned on Lizzy that the distraction Charlotte had requested was not intended for Mr. Collins. "I just got the impression he was bothering you?" Lizzy squeaked out, turning the statement into a question to hide her surprise.

"No, he's alright. He's sort of awkwardly gallant. I find it hilarious."

"Hysterical," Lizzy said, with raised eyebrows and a forced smile. This was typical Charlotte. Always settling for the one guy all of the other women avoided like a plague. At times, Lizzy had wondered if it was a full on complex that Charlotte suffered. Shaking her head to clear away the fog of disbelief, Lizzy asked, "Uh, Char…who are we avoiding if it wasn't him?"

"UGH." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Mary. She's been following me around like a lost puppy dog all night."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lizzy noticed the new secretary hovering but too timid to approach the women in conversation. "She can't be that bad, Charlotte. She's new…she has to start somewhere."

"But she's such a terrible conversation partner. She hardly speaks, and when she does it's either to criticize or to preach. Do you know how many times I've heard that Mariah King from visuals is dressed too provocatively this evening? _Five times_, and I've only been here for a half hour."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Charlotte, she probably is, if her usual work attire is any indication."

"Yes, but still…Mary's running commentary is impossible to tolerate."

"Why don't you…" Just then, Elizabeth was silenced when she felt her heart skip the first of many beats that evening. Across the room, her eyes had settled on an attractive man who had just been approached by Charles Bingley. _Well, perhaps 'most beautiful man alive' was a more appropriate description_, Elizabeth sighed contentedly.

The sleeves of his button down were rolled to his elbows, but he maintained a professional look by sporting a buttoned vest and tie. She had never seen a more handsome face, or individual features more perfectly formed. The outlines of his biceps could clearly be seen through his sleeves, while the rest of his impeccable physique was made evident by an expertly tailored suit. The sight of his wavy dark hair made her hand tingle as she briefly imagined caressing her fingers through it. She found it impossible to pull her eyes away; _he's practically irresistible_, she mused in disbelief. _He's an amazing cross between that dark, mysterious and smoldering appeal of Adam Levine, and the polished charm and chiseled form of Channing Tatum. Guys like that shouldn't be allowed near mere mortal women like us…it never ends well._

Charlotte followed her gaze and could only manage to whisper, "Whoa, hottie alert."

Elizabeth slowly released the breath she realized she'd been holding since seeing the stranger. Attempting to come back from the fantasy her mind had begun to indulge in, Bingley's presence recalled the fact that she hadn't seen Jane in twenty minutes. Scanning the expansive space, she finally spotted her near the hors d'oeuvres at the far end of the room.

"Listen, I have to go find Jane because I am being a horrible date for the evening. Introduce Mary to Lydia Baron. At least her chatter-boxing will make it difficult for Mary to get away easily, and hopefully Lydia will take it upon herself to drag Mary along in her foolery. Or," she drew a deep breath to force the next words out quickly, before she could stop herself from saying them, "you can simply tell Mary that you would like some alone time with Robert to get to know him better."

Charlotte nodded. "I'll figure it out. I'll find you in a bit love…I still have to say hi to Jane."

Lizzy departed her friend and headed towards where her sister was happily selecting a small plate of food. Drawing nearer to Charlie's conversation with the handsome stranger, she suddenly stopped when she heard Jane's name mentioned. Quickly, she busied herself with pretending to search in her clutch for a lipstick.

"She has to be an angel." Charlie stated. "I have never seen a woman that beautiful."

His friend seemed to have no opinion on the matter. "I'm glad that you found someone to enjoy your time with tonight, seeing how you seem less than happy with me."

_As if he wasn't already perfect, _she thought, _he has an accent too - must be another business connection from England._

"Well, maybe if you tried a little harder we could both come away from this evening in good spirits. You've been practically sulking all night."

"I'm not sulking, Bingley. I'm not eleven years old. You know I'm only here because I have to be. I'd rather be anywhere else than enduring this superficial excuse for camaraderie."

Elizabeth admired Charlie for his perseverance as she yanked her compact out and faked a lipstick fix. "Well, let's try to turn that 'have to' into a 'want to'. Hey look, over there." Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth watched as Charlie's index finger extended in her direction. "That's her sister. When I met them I couldn't help thinking that she was pretty much your dream girl."

Elizabeth busied herself further in her compact, focusing all of her attention on their conversation. Her body ached with curiosity to hear the response to Charlie's statement.

His friend scoffed. "You're joking, right? She's like the ugly stepsister to your Cinderella. Way to hand your best friend sloppy seconds Bingley."

Elizabeth's heart lurched with skip number two, as the heat spread up her spine and across her neck. Her body's response could not have been more forceful if she had been physically punched in the gut. _Ugly stepsister? Sloppy seconds? What a rude and arrogant jerk! Who says that about someone, particularly a complete stranger? 'NEVER ends well' is right, _she thought angrily_._

Snapping her clutch shut, she briskly marched out of their line of sight and towards her sister.


	5. The Pin-Up Girl

_**Chapter 5: The Pin-Up Girl**_

William Darcy was exhausted. He had recently returned from a business trip to Australia, and the jetlag was really gaining the upper hand this time. Between that and the personal issues he currently faced, this event was the absolute last place he wanted to be.

However, his company's meet and greet at Toshi's Penthouse in NYC had been scheduled for a number of months now, and no amount of finagling would have succeeded in a date change. _Just deal with it_, he thought tiredly. _It's good for employee morale._

Another benefit to attending was the fact that he was supposed to meet the manager of the marketing team he had selected for his company's next campaign. Darcy knew that this would be the highlight of the evening. The wit and sentimentality of the proposed advertisement stood far ahead of all the competition, and he was eager to pick the brain of its creator. If he had been slightly more self-aware, he would realize that this level of interest was unusual even for him, but jetlag can severely hinder a person's ability for self-reflection.

The problem was finding the patience to get to that point in the evening. So far, Mr. Lucas had not introduced him to any marketing execs. He'd met PR people, contract handlers, and even a really loud secretary…_what was her name? Lisa? Lily?_ _Have mercy, she was obnoxious. _And she was not who he had been waiting all night to meet.

So he stood in a corner near the soon to be dance floor and waited. Being a proponent of professional distance, there was no way he was going to stoop and mingle with all of his subordinates. Bingley, his longtime friend and trusted wingman, was usually the one to make up for his lack of social graces, but he had gotten lost in the bright blue eyes of a pretty blonde fairly early on in the evening.

Which was why, when Bingley approached to coax him out of his exhaustion induced funk, Darcy was already less than inclined to entertain him. Although he knew that Bingley had an excellent reason for his desertion, it didn't mean that he automatically had to follow suit. What made matters worse was the sheer desperation in Bingley's attempt to draw him out.

When he followed Bingley's gesture in the direction that he pointed, Darcy's eyes fell on a dirty blonde in a bright purple dress. Unlike her sister, her features were plain and non-descript. Her thin figure had nothing that could even partially be described as voluptuous or enticing. _Mousey was a better word_, he cringed. The family resemblance was definitely present, but it was obvious that Bingley's "angel" had won the genetic lottery.

Admittedly, Bingley's suggestion had irked Darcy a little more than what was rational. It was offensive to hear him say that he felt that this woman resembled those that Darcy typically found attractive. It was well known that he had a thing for brunettes, and particularly ones with - just a little - meat on their bones. He would much rather have curves to admire than a bony physique. He had always gotten hell for it from his friends, but he simply shrugged it off as their loss.

Wishing Bingley well in his pursuit of the sister, Darcy suggested he make use of the remaining time to get to know her better. He watched as his friend shook his head at him in frustration, and then walked over to where the pretty blonde was talking to a brunette in a green dress. From behind, this new woman looked as though she could have the potential to be someone to catch his interest, but he wasn't here to increase his dating pool.

The DJ had begun to hook up his equipment, so Darcy removed himself to the Patio. The early October air had just begun to take on that incredible scent of fall. It was still balmy enough to not need a jacket even though it was already approaching ten o'clock at night. Darcy closed his eyes and breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of the wide expanse of the city skyline.

Glancing to his left, he saw Mr. Lucas guiding the woman in the green dress over to him. Her brunette hair was catching the candlelight and reflecting shades of deep auburn back towards the night sky. Her creamy complexion was set off perfectly by her outfit. _It's Emerald, just like the gemstone_, he thought. A cursory glance was all that was necessary to determine that within that exquisite dress was an incredible hourglass figure, a seam at the natural waist displaying a wonderfully tiny middle and a fuller bust and hips. His breath quickened as he realized, _she looks just like a modern pin-up girl._

Now that she stood just before him, he was able to fully take in her face. His eyes were immediately captured by her own, and he was unavoidably drawn to their depth. He couldn't be sure if it was a trick of the candlelight or simply their nature, but he was astonished to find the fire they contained. Lively, bright and bursting with energy, they seemed to welcome and challenge the viewer simultaneously.

The hold this woman had over his senses was intense; all around him was a blur as she quickly became the only thing in focus. She was magnificent. He began to feel his usual self-restraint and cold reserve slip away under the influence of anticipation; there was something about her that he had never encountered in a woman before – something that spoke directly to him before they had shared any words. Suddenly, Mr. Lucas saying his name brought him back to the moment, and provided just enough presence of mind to ensure that he was not gawking openly at the beautiful, soon-to-be acquaintance.

"Mr. Darcy, I would like to introduce you to Elizabeth Bennet. Elizabeth is the head of the marketing team who submitted the chosen campaign. Elizabeth, this is William Darcy, CEO and Owner of Darcy Motors."

A slight grimace briefly crossed Darcy's face as his heart sunk. Of all the positions in Mr. Lucas' company that this woman could have held, she had to be the one with the direct connection to his own business. For all intents and purposes, being romantically interested in her was like pursuing one of his own employees. Steeling his face, and his heart, to the best of his ability, he extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Bennet. I've long been looking forward to meeting the driving force behind the unique and exemplary campaign proposal we received."

Her response was a playful arch of her eyebrows and a perfunctory shake of his hand. "Then it's a good thing you weren't holding your breath. I am only one of five people responsible for that carefully crafted proposal."

"Yes, but the final outcome is, I am sure, a direct reflection of the capability of their leader."

"You could just as easily argue that I am simply lucky enough to be in a position to get most of the credit."

"Are you saying that the praise is misdirected?"

"No, I am simply informing you that the proposal was truly a group effort. I certainly accept your praise on behalf of our team."

Darcy considered her carefully. Most managers would have gladly accepted full credit from the praise of a CEO_. _She certainly was a rarity. "I plan to stop by sometime this week so that we can get started on the particulars of the campaign. I hope to have the everything in full force by December of this year."

She nodded her understanding. "Until then, Mr. Darcy."

"Good night, Miss Bennet."

Watching her walk away could only be described as painful. A less principled man would have chased her down and invited her to coffee before they became too connected through work. However, even if he did pursue that option, there was the likely possibility his company would be accused of favoritism regarding his selection of Lucas Media to conduct the campaign. _Let it go, Darcy. You are not lacking for options…you're not even seeking a relationship. _ However, the thought provided little relief for the swirling emotions she had ignited.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the positive feedback I have received through your favorites, follows and reviews! I totally got a taste of the motivation it can give, so please keep them coming! I had potential dialogue and plot running through my head all weekend as a result!

Kudos to **cutelilmochi** and **konARTISTE** for foreshadowing bits of this chapter in their reviews. And to **Dizzy Lizzy.60**, I tried super hard in this chapter to give a more thorough description of Elizabeth. I hope it helped!


	6. PNC

_**Chapter 6: PNC**_

Elizabeth could feel the tips of her ears burning, and slowed her stride in order to get her racing heart, fisted hands and rapid breathing in check. Indignation clawed at her mind as she regretted the lustful feelings he had ignited right before he opened his mouth. "Just another suit," she muttered to herself, as a fleeting thought of the movie _You've Got Mail_ crossed her mind before she reached her sister at the buffet.

"Lizzy, what happened?" Jane exclaimed. "Your eyes are shooting looks that could kill."

Lizzy shook her head and rubbed a finger along her eyebrow, almost in an effort to physically smooth away her anger. "Jane, if I could only convince you how many people there are in this world who do not deserve to be considered fellow human beings."

Jane looked concernedly at her sister before being distracted by a sight over Lizzy's right shoulder. She jumped, and quickly started to ask if she had any food caught in her teeth. Lizzy looked back to find Charlie approaching their tête-à-tête.

"Jane," he grasped her hand lightly, directing her attention fully towards him. "I have it on good information that the DJ is about to get a party going in here that could rival any celebrity event. I was wondering if you would be willing to join me for the first dance."

"Of course," she smiled as warmly as possible without opening her mouth, making sure not to show her teeth since her sister had been unable to complete the requested check.

"Great." He passed his fingers through his hair again but managed a relaxed smile. "I'll be back in a few. Good to see you again Elizabeth."

"At least _he_ seems nice," Lizzy muttered as he walked away.

"You really have to tell me what happened," Jane countered.

Before she could reply, Mr. Lucas drew up Elizabeth's arm in a grand sweeping gesture. "My darling Elizabeth. I must introduce you to Mr. Darcy before too much more time passes. I have it straight from his own lips that he is incredibly impatient to meet you."

Elizabeth sighed, but knew that this introduction would perhaps be a good distraction for the time being. "I'll tell you about it when we get home, Jane. That's probably a better place for the story anyway."

Jane nodded and gently pinched her arm. "Good Luck, Liz Biz," she said, referencing a childhood nickname that had long gone unused.

Lizzy perked her face and raised her eyebrows, allowing Mr. Lucas to guide her out of the penthouse and onto the balcony. The rush of fresh air allowed her to take a deep, cleansing breath. She hadn't realized how hot and stuffy it had felt in the main area. _Maybe after her dance with Charlie I'll bring Jane out here for a while_, she reflected.

Mr. Lucas turned their bodies to walk the length of the balcony. A look of horror briefly swept across her face as she realized that, looking out at the night sky and completely disengaged from all around him, was Prince _not at all _Charming. A tiny thought introduced itself that _he_ might be the elusive Mr. Darcy. _There is no way that fate would be that cruel_, she mused.

As they drew nearer, suit boy turned, and his eyes acknowledged Mr. Lucas. _Oh good lord, he IS Mr. Darcy!_ Panic-induced heartbeat skip number three ensued, and Elizabeth briefly wondered if maybe she should have that looked into. Elizabeth wanted to sink into the floor, duck under a coffee table, vanish into thin air: _anything_ except actually have to meet him. Her eyes lowered to the side to determine if any of the aforementioned options were even possible. Exasperatedly deciding that they weren't, Elizabeth's willful resolve took over. Composing her features, Elizabeth's courage rose under the face of the potential intimidation. _What do you have to be afraid of? Simply by existing you have proven yourself to be a better person than he is. Besides, he selected your submission – appreciate having the upper hand and make this go as quickly as possible._

Once the introduction had been made, Elizabeth lost no time in noticing the grimace that briefly passed over his face before reverting to a stony and professional visage. _He must have just realized that the 'ugly stepsister' is his new work buddy_, she laughed inwardly. What mortified her, however, was what immediately came after - Mr. Darcy quickly went about complimenting her! _First I am an ugly stepsister and then, sloppy seconds._ _Now that he is forced into an acquaintance with me, he feels the need to give me grandiose praise first thing? What an insincere and manipulative…ugh! I wonder what else he over-compensates for? If my boss weren't standing right there…_

Having no other option, Lizzy did what she could do best: deflect. His opening line only further demonstrated how inconsiderate and 'above the little guy' he perceived himself to be when he felt no need to give her team their due credit. After correcting his misapprehension, she quickly took her leave of the conversation. Making eye contact with him had become unbearable; the tension in her petite frame rising with every word spoken by him. Maybe this is what her mother meant about her nerves always being in a flutter. Her minds' eye could still trace the strong jaw line that seemed set in indifference, and his ice grey eyes - _seriously, who has grey eyes? - _had burned into her memory when they wouldn't release her own.

She laughed at the irony; here was a man who in any other circumstance she would have been begging fate to simply glance her way, but instead, she was completely miserable at the prospect of a further acquaintance. Hopefully, he let his subordinates handle the important work and their paths wouldn't cross too often in the future; she certainly couldn't take much more of Mr. Darcy.

* * *

Re-entering the penthouse, Elizabeth caught Charlie and Jane in an unrelenting staring contest, her arms draped loosely on his neck, his hands lightly gripping her waist. Swaying to a song that would normally require a slightly faster style of dancing, they distinctly looked caught between the knowledge that they had a very new acquaintance and the desire for it to already be much more than that. This conflict had manifested itself through caution; both seemed scared to rush things along for fear of frightening the other person away, although it was obvious to a third party like Lizzy that both would welcome an even greater level of flirtation.

Thankfully for Lizzy, Jane noticed her entrance out of the corner of her eye and beckoned her over to join her and Alex; _…it's Charlie, Lizzy, _she corrected herself.

"How did it go?" Jane asked.

"It went," Lizzy replied, cautious not to give Charles a clue regarding the details of her evening. "I think I'm ready to head home, I'm afraid to admit."

Elizabeth would have found the looks on Jane and Charlie's faces hilarious had she been in a better humor: both looked like they had been told their favorite television show had been cancelled directly following a cliffhanger episode.

Charlie recovered first. "Well, that's OK. Listen, I go to a happy hour at Ella Lounge in the East Village on most Fridays. Would you both like to meet me there after work one week?"

Lizzy directed her attention to Jane, knowing that the invite was much more for her sister than for herself.

Jane glanced back at Lizzy with a smile in her eyes. "Of course, we would like that a lot."

Charlie's relieved smiles were quickly becoming Lizzy's only positive part of the evening. "Great," he replied. "Let me get your number so we can coordinate meeting."

Once the numbers were happily exchanged, in addition to a few furtive parting glances, Lizzy and her sister were finally on the street with hands raised to hail a cab.


	7. Swimming with Sharks

_**Chapter 7: Swimming with Sharks**_

On the ride home in the taxi, Elizabeth was finally able to fill Jane in on the events of the evening. Starting with her disappointment in Charlotte and her disgust in Mr. Collins, Jane listened in relative calm until she reached her repetition of the stranger's despicable and demeaning words that had been used to describe herself.

The look of dismay was written all over Jane's features. She cut in, "Lizzy, are you sure you heard him correctly? Those are some very strong words and you know for a fact that you were breathtaking tonight."

"Jane, I don't know that, and I obviously wasn't breathtaking enough. It is so like you to want to give him the benefit of the doubt. He's a complete and utter brute. But you didn't even let me finish."

She continued, revealing PNC (Prince Not Charming) to be Mr. Darcy himself. Jane's eyes were saucer-like as Elizabeth described their first professional interaction, demonstrating the depth of insincerity and lack of empathy she perceived him to possess.

"Wow, Lizzy. I am really surprised. Charlie and Will..."

"_Will_?" Lizzy questioned. "When did you both become friendly?"

"Lizzy, Will is Charlie's best friend. I spent ten minutes hearing about how this was his company's party, and how great it is that he offers such opportunities to his employees to network. I was actually excited for you because it sounded like he might be a nice guy and I knew that you were going to have to meet him sooner or later."

Lizzy had her eyes closed as she attempted to absorb the information Jane was providing, but there was no way to reconcile it to her experience. "I have no idea _how_ they are best friends, Jane, but William Darcy is certainly not a gentleman. Charlie really did strike me as a decent human being though, so maybe his friend has him fooled."

"I don't know, Lizzy. They've known each other for years...since high school, I think. I'm sure there must be some other explanation. I can't imagine he would have said those things if he thought you would actually hear him."

"But that's exactly it Jane! He didn't care if I could hear him – he was looking directly at me! I have never been so insulted and disregarded in my life. Then, when he realized that he and I were being forced into a professional relationship, he covered for himself by throwing down the grandest of compliments. I think I feel physically ill from how socially messed up this man is. I mean, besides Alex, myself and Mr. Lucas, I don't think he spoke a word to anyone else there."

"So you were watching him all night?" Jane asked.

"No…not really...OK, sometimes. I mean, who couldn't? He's gorgeous." With the admission, Lizzy dejectedly flopped back onto the taxi seat.

"And the truth comes out."

"It's not like that. He demonstrated tonight that a handsome exterior does nothing to hide a hideous personality. I would rather," Lizzy paused to consider a dramatic enough metaphor, "swim with sharks than pursue a romantic connection with him."

Jane eyed her suspiciously. "I'll try to remember that. Well, look at the bright side. At least you shouldn't have to see him too often." Pausing, her brows furrowed as she turned her chin questioningly to her sister, "And who's Alex?"

* * *

Lizzy slept in on Saturday; not having anything pressing to attend to, the comfort of her microfiber sheets and memory foam pillows was too luxurious to part with readily. Around eleven, she reluctantly got up and blearily shuffled down the hallway towards the kitchen for some breakfast.

The sight of Jane brought Lizzy to halt. She was too stunned to move.

Jane had her fine blond hair pulled to the side of her head in a sloppy 80's ponytail. Her coordinating purple unicorn print pajama set was rolled up at the sleeves and ankles, showing off a pair of neon green socks. Broom in hand, she was twirling around the kitchen, using the handle as a microphone as she sang along to "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Caillat.

Lizzy had arrived just as Jane threw her head back and screeched, "For Yooouuuuu!" at the top of her lungs.

Lizzy nearly fell over laughing at the sight. Jane whipped her head around, a bright red blush contrasting drastically with her purple outfit.

"Somebody had a good night last night," Lizzy said, a knowing smile spread across her face.

Jane was caught, and she knew it. "Yeah, I have to admit that I did. I've been thinking about Charles all morning. I've never felt that way from just meeting someone before. Everything just clicked with him."

Lizzy beamed at the way her sister's eyes looked star struck, just like Charlie's had the previous evening before Lizzy had been called away. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, and before she could stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, Lizzy blurted, "Not even with Andrew?"

Jane stopped to thoughtfully consider the question, but also looked a little unsettled that it was even asked. "It was different with Andrew. We were in high school. He was the quarterback and I was a cheerleader. It was kind of a cliché, I hate to admit, when we started out."

"But you two were crazy about each other." Lizzy could remember the expectations that were frequently discussed over the dinner table. Jane and Andrew had been together since sophomore year; they were the quintessential power couple, even though they were so young. His parents and hers were best friends, and joint family outings were the norm. They would get engaged before college, see each other frequently during their undergraduate studies, and plan a wedding for immediately after graduation. Then, the summer before Jane left for UC Berkeley, Andrew ended the relationship and cut Jane off completely.

That July, Lizzy had spent countless nights stroking her older sister's hair as she sobbed herself to sleep. In the beginning, Jane had reached out to him, hoping to come to an understanding; whether this was to re-kindle their feelings for each other, or simply find closure, Lizzy had never been sure. Andrew however, quickly made it clear that even these minor attempts at contact through instant messenger or email were unwelcome. The relationship had been forever burned in her memory; not just for the "sure thing" it seemed to embody, but also for the way Jane's love and trust had been trampled on and discarded so easily.

"Yes," Jane said slowly. "We were. But we were so young. I know, back then when he ended it, I thought my life was over. It's funny how, years later, I can't even say that we would have been good for each other if we had stayed together. I don't regret that we went our separate ways."

"I don't know Jane. Even though he was a jock, he wrote you poetry. You gave him foot massages after football practice, sometimes even before he got to shower." Jane flinched at the reminder. "Gross, I know. I've never seen love like that before or since. I'm sure he regrets you every day of his life."

Jane took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There was no way Lizzy could have prepared for what she said next. "Lizzy, you have to get over my ex."

"Excuse me…What?"

"Over the last 10 years you have asked me about him more than a dozen times, and it seems a little odd, especially considering you weren't the one who dated him. I hate to say this, and I know you are somewhat aware of it already, but you are seriously antagonistic towards men in general. I can't help but wonder if my relationship with Andrew had more of an effect on your subsequent relationships than it did on my own."

"Jane, that's ridiculous." Lizzy felt her chest tighten as she sensed where the conversation was headed.

"Is it? Your longest relationship to date was four months, and by three weeks you were already finding reasons why you felt like it wouldn't work. And stupid reasons at that. Like the _Cheesecake Incident_."

"Be serious Jane. You know that was a jerk move not to give me first choice. He plowed into the Peanut Butter one before even checking to see if I liked cherry topping. If the peanut butter flavor was so freaking fabulous, why didn't he just bring over two peanut butter slices so I could enjoy the 'best flavor' too? I mean, I could have been _allergic_ to cherries and then he really would have looked like an idiot."

Jane simply stared blankly at her sister. She thought the better of pointing out that it was _much more likely _she would be allergic to nuts.

Lizzy continued, "I'm sorry. I just think his behavior demonstrated how self-centered he was."

Jane shook her head. "See that? Right there. You take a small, anecdotal observation and turn it into a universal truth about someone in one shot. But mostly you only do this with men. I think you're terrified of finding an Andrew and would rather write a guy off before it gets too deep."

"Wow, Jane. Just…wow. All this coming from the girl who believes the world is full of love and butterflies. So how much do I owe you for this therapy session? You are really putting in work today." Lizzy's eyes were stinging with threatening tears, and she couldn't help but throw a zinger at her sister in response to how close Jane's words had hit home, even though she felt guilty immediately afterwards.

Jane closed her eyes, sighed and pulled Lizzy in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt or offend you. I'm just worried about you, that's all." Jane's voice was gentle and assuring. "As much as Andrew hurt me, I needed to have that experience. It taught me a lot about myself. I want you to be able to find that too – a guy who makes you a better you. A man who appreciates how special you are and lets you know it. I love you, and I'm afraid you'll never find him if you continue keeping men at arm's length." She took a deep breath and continued, "Lizzy, there's always gonna be risk, but the rewards are worth it. I can't wait to find out what my future with Mr. Bingley might hold, even if it just results in a couple of dates."

Lizzy relaxed in her sister's arms and quickly wiped at her eyes. "It's alright Jane. I'm sorry too. Although I'm not convinced that I'm as bad at reading people as you seem to think, I guess I agree that I can hold guys to a pretty high standard."

"Impossible standard," Jane corrected.

Lizzy gave an acknowledging sigh. "Well then," straightening herself up, "I guess I'll have to try to keep more of an open mind if I happen to chance upon my…own Mr. Collins!" Lizzy quirked up her brows at the mention of Charlotte's latest conquest.

Jane gasped and laughed simultaneously. "Lizzy!"

Not one to be dispirited for long, Lizzy eagerly laughed too.


	8. The Game of Life

_**Chapter 8: The Game of Life**_

Both Jane and Lizzy watched with trepidation as their mother marched over to the dining room table and presented the box that contained her selection for Game Night: The Game of Life. Exchanging glances, there was no need to vocalize their mutual thought, _Dear god no…How in the world? _

"Mom," Jane cautiously began, "since when do we own this one?" There was an ulterior motive to this question, as both Jane and Lizzy knew perfectly well that the Bennets had owned this game once before; that is, until Jane and Lizzy had found a new home for it weighted with stones at the bottom of their local lake. The "drowning" had been cathartic for both sisters; an attempt to claim independence from the practiced cookie cutter life their mother had forced them to play out every time they spun that wretched clacking wheel. In fact, the negative association was so desperate, that to this day Lizzy took to biting her cuticles, and Jane was prone to a nervous and uncontrollable twitch in her leg if either sister heard something that sounded remotely like that spinner.

"Since Friday," Fran Bennet stated proudly. "My Amazon Prime membership made sure that it got here in time. I looked for our old one but couldn't find it anywhere. I knew you both were always so fond of it that I wanted to surprise you. Aren't you excited?" Her squeal of delight could easily be heard as far away as the Hamptons, although the Bennets only lived on the Queens/Nassau border.

"I'm sure the girls have long outgrown your favorite teaching tool for adult life," Mr. Bennet disinterestedly commented, still nose deep in the Sunday Times.

"Of course they haven't my dear! It is the perfect reminder of what they should be focusing on at this point in their lives, and fun at the same time! Come girls and pick your car colors."

Lizzy looked desperately at Jane and then over to her father. There had to be some way out of this awful scenario without ruffling Fran's feathers too drastically. _Think Lizzy._

"Ooo, and as we play maybe Jane can tell us more about the," Kitty deepened her voice for effect and shook her shoulders playfully, "'handsome Mr. Bingley' she met at Lizzy's work event."

_And nope. No way out._

"You met someone!?" Mrs. Bennet cried just as Mr. Bennet queried, "What work event?"

"How do you know about Mr. Bingley?" Lizzy exclaimed, eyes wide.

For a moment after, there was silence.

"Kitty, you promised you wouldn't say anything," Jane whispered for no apparent reason, a pained expression on her face.

"Oh, I cannot wait to hear what you have to tell me Jane! Here is the orange car, your favorite. Mr. Bennet, _put that paper down and get over here this instant_. Our daughter has something to tell us."

Mr. Bennet caught Lizzy's glance before following the orders he had been given.

Once everyone's game pieces had been settled, Mrs. Bennet looked expectantly at Jane. "Well?"

"Mom, there really isn't much to say. I only met him Friday."

"Kitty seems to think there is plenty to say. How exactly did you meet him?"

Lizzy attempted to distract the attention away from her beleaguered sister, "I didn't get to tell you guys yet. My marketing team was selected for a really important ad campaign."

"That's wonderful news Lizzy," her father commended, pride emanating from his eyes. "What will you be working on?"

"_Never mind_ what Lizzy is working on, what is this about Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Bennet's eligible bachelor radar was definitely up, and no other topic would be permissible until she was satisfied.

Lizzy grimaced as Kitty spun the spinner for her turn. Whether it was due to her mother or the sound of the spinner she couldn't be sure.

"Mr. Bingley is a really nice guy I met on Friday, that's all," Jane replied.

"Is he rich?"

Jane's voice grew smaller, "I don't see why that's important but if you must know, yes, he is. His family comes from money and he is the founder of a few popular British social networking sites."

"He's British? Oh well! Is he very handsome Jane?"

"Yes mom, he's 'very handsome'. And he's really nice, and pretty funny, and seems like he has a big heart." Jane took on the dreamy far-away look that Lizzy had noticed the day before and blushed. "He also sounds really sexy on the phone."

"Oh my dear. He sounds wonderful!" She glanced down at the game board for a moment, just as Lizzy was beginning her turn. "Lizzy, why are you going to college? How many times do I have to tell you that a man will feel intimidated if you are smarter than him?"

Kitty snorted and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Mom, really? Can I just take my turn?" Turning to Jane, "You didn't tell me you _spoke_ to him. When?"

"Last night. And then he called me this afternoon to invite me to dinner on Tuesday at Del Posto, Mario Batali's restaurant. He wants me to meet his sister."

Fran Bennet simply could not contain herself. She pushed herself away from the table, threw her hands in their air, and joyfully did a bouncing victory lap up and down the room, gleefully tittering as she went.

When she finally had the presence of mind to be seated again, she turned to her middle child, "So, Lizzy my dear, did you happen to be lucky enough to meet someone too?"

Not missing a beat, Lizzy replied, "Only my new boss."

Lizzy knew that anything having to do with work had nothing to do with Fran Bennet. She would simply leave it at that.

* * *

The only eyes staring at her on this Monday morning were the steel grey ones sitting in the main floor conference room.

Elizabeth rounded the corner, saw _those_ eyes, and marched right past them into her office. Throwing her purse and jacket onto her chair more aggressively than necessary, she could not believe that he was already here to start working on the campaign details. She had hoped to get a few days reprieve, if for no other reason than to settle her anger regarding his denigrating words, but obviously this would just have to be gotten over with. She straightened her blazer, smoothed her hair and walked with purpose out of her office and into that conference room.

"Good morning Miss Bennet." He stood to shake her hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Darcy. I must admit that I did not expect you quite so soon."

"Like I said Friday, I am eager to get started. I bought you some coffee as I believe this will be a long morning." Speaking with a level of gravity equal to that of a judge, he slid a Starbucks cup in her direction. She reached for it, and for the barest of moments, their fingers connected; the resulting thrill that shot up her arm and into her heart left her breathless. Startled, she glanced up to see if he had felt it also, but found him looking down at some paperwork. _Of course he didn't feel that Lizzy. Look at the man - everything about him is designed to let you know that this is strictly business. Take the memo._

Tasting a sip to calm her nerves, Elizabeth realized it contained some fancy frapp-a-macchiato something or other and set it back on the table. She drank her coffee black. _And of course, he would presume to know my taste in coffee. That's the Mr. Darcy I know – the one who just got 'over-confident' added to his fast growing list of stellar character traits_. If she got really thirsty she would drink it, but otherwise it just tasted like one big mouthful of sugar.

After half an hour of focusing intently on business, which mostly helped Elizabeth to understand the scale Mr. Darcy envisioned for the campaign, Elizabeth began to feel uncomfortable with the unrelenting stare that continued to meet her across the table. His eyes rarely wavered from her own. _Must he always be so pointedly intense? Maybe he is trying to figure out how long before he can make his escape? It must be unbearable for a prince to have to tolerate the company of an 'ugly stepsister' for an extended period of time…I bet he's afraid he'll turn into a pumpkin or something from exposure!_

This thought made a smile tug strongly at the corners of her mouth, and she quickly glanced down so that he wouldn't notice.

Another two hours passed before the impromptu conference came to an end. Elizabeth left the meeting with a treasure trove of information: contacts to media outlets throughout England, the timeline for the projected release of the Longbourn, and a detailed understanding of exactly what was expected of her and her team. A television commercial, two radio advertisements, the print ad and a variety of social media placements were all to be coordinated under the overarching campaign.

More pressing on her mind, however, was the complete cool and aloofness that had met her in the form of an undeniably attractive man across the table. He was the consummate professional, but there was an unnecessary layer of rigidity and harshness of manner that Elizabeth could not relate to. _Would it kill the man to attempt to be friendly? My sister is going on a date with your best friend for goodness sake! A normal person would at least acknowledge that we share a mutual connection. But no...as a result of his unparalleled social skills, being with mom at a wedding expo would be more tolerable than that meeting was._

Mr. Darcy had been right – it was a long morning, especially with all of the thoughts racing in her mind – and at the end of it Elizabeth wanted nothing more than a very large, very strong, _black_ coffee.

* * *

**A/N**

A very, very special shout out goes to **Whosepride**, who in my first ever story review provided the suggestion that the next Bennet family game night include the Game of Life; an idea that served as the inspiration for the entire first section of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :)


	9. A Pucker for the Boy Next Door

_**Chapter 9: A Pucker for the Boy Next Door**_

The lunch line at Starbucks was tiresomely long as usual, so Elizabeth took the time to decide on a muffin flavor in addition to her coffee.

When she was still three customers away from the front, she felt a small splash of hot liquid hit the side of her leg and a distinctly British "Bloody Hell" escape from the culprit's mouth.

Hearing the accent briefly brought back her long morning with PNC, and how draining it had been to stay in a room with him for a full two and a half hours. By the end of the meeting, it had become disturbingly obvious that his stare was the result of his further scrutiny of her. _Seriously, what the hell is his problem? _Every nerve in her body had willed her to walk out from under that penetrating gaze; to tell him that she didn't need his good opinion as she poured that horrid coffee drink in his lap. As fun as that had been to imagine, in the end it would never happen: she refused to _ever_ let _him_ get the better of her.

She could admit that a small additional inducement to stay had been the errant curl that fell exhilaratingly close to his silver eye; the one that had utilized an extensive amount of willpower not to reach across the table and brush back into place. _OK. Lizzy, stop it. You're know that you're only creating additional torture for yourself - you're his 'sloppy seconds', remember? It's never going to happen. Be grateful that the mandatory meeting you knew was coming is now officially in the past._

She was interrupted in her recollections by a bright pair of blue eyes and a hand gently touching her arm. "Are you alright Miss? I am so sorry – I did not mean to fumble my coffee right on you. Although…I can absolutely see why my coffee chose to head in your direction."

She met the eyes with her own. A smile graced the man's features, and Lizzy couldn't help but notice the eagerness and openness in his face as he looked back at her. His light brown hair was tussled in an intentionally messy way. _Quite the boy next door…well, the British boy next door_. She smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for checking." Gesturing to the puddle on the floor, "I'm sorry that you lost your coffee. It's never a good day when that happens."

"Oh, well, perhaps on most days you're right. But on this particular day I don't think that I could quite agree with you."

Lizzy could only manage a questioning raise of her eyebrow in response.

"You see, if it hadn't fallen, I wouldn't have the pleasure of meeting you. Greg Wickham at your service, Miss?"

Elizabeth had to acknowledge that she could get used to these British manners in her life…_well, most of them anyway_. "Miss Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet."

He grabbed her hand and almost made a bow over it. "Wonderful to meet you, Miss Bennet. Might I treat you to something in payment for your splattered shoes?"

She eyed him cautiously. Just then, Jane's voice came clear into her mind. "_I'm afraid you'll never find him if you continue keeping men at arm's length. There's always gonna be risk, but the rewards are worth it."_

"I think I would like that."

* * *

Half an hour later, Greg and Elizabeth were seated by the store window, both laughing about a ridiculous story she was telling involving her mother and a lottery ticket she had thought contained the winning mega million numbers.

She glanced at the time on her cell phone. "I'm so sorry to end this, but I must get back to work. It was nice to meet you Greg."

"I understand. It really has been a pleasure Elizabeth." He looked uncertainly at his shoes before looking back up. "Listen, would you do me the honor of giving me your number? I would really like to be able to speak with you again sometime."

_Arms length. Fear. Risk. Rewards. Got it. Deep Breath._ "Of course. Give me your cell phone and I will type it in for you."

Elizabeth Bennet walked back to Lucas Media and for the first time since Friday, thoughts of Will Darcy - either good or bad - did not cross her mind for at least half an hour.

* * *

William Darcy exited the private elevator to his penthouse examining the hand that was still trembling three hours later. _What was that?_ Her fingertips had brushed his for a mere fraction of a second and his entire body responded in a way that could only be described as electric. Thank god he had been looking down when it happened; there would have been no way to hide his response if he hadn't been. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the decanter on his liquor bar. A warm cognac and the view of Central Park through his floor to ceiling windows always provided calm and clarity when his mind was racing.

_Except lately_, he had to admit. He was in the midst of an internal struggle set off by one Elizabeth Bennet. Ever since meeting her at his company's event three days ago, he had attempted to solve the ageless dilemma of mixing business and romantic pleasure, with absolutely no success.

The result was waking early on Monday with an untamable desire to simply see her again. A quick phone call assured him that her schedule was cleared and that he would be a welcome visitor to Lucas Media that morning. He had denied himself the pleasure of her company over coffee, and attempted to rectify that decision by bringing some to the newly-scheduled meeting. Hoping to give her a treat, he had purchased one of the most expensive items on the Starbucks menu.

In his mind, he had already settled that the purpose of this meeting was 90% business. There was much to be done regarding the new campaign, and she was the one who would set it all in motion once given his directions. He had already told her that he would be in to see her this week; his coming should be no surprise.

However, he also had a personal mission: after thinking about Elizabeth Bennet all weekend, he realized that more drastic measures were going to be necessary to keep his usual self-control in place. He acknowledged openly to himself that he was going to her workplace Monday morning determined to find fault with her. It didn't matter what the faults were exactly – he just needed to find some so that he could finally remove her from his mind. Once he found the cracks in the ridiculous pedestal that his heart had so quickly placed her on, it surely would not be long before she fell from it, and everything could proceed normally and appropriately for a business relationship.

Fortunately, the fact that he found her utterly captivating only helped him further along in his purpose; examining her closely ensured that it wasn't long before he began to succeed at his goal. The first fault he noticed was the fact that she arrived to the office ten minutes late. He would never tolerate such behavior from a manager who should be setting the example for others.

The second fault was the misplaced smile she had tried to hide during their meeting. She had obviously suffered from a lack of concentration and didn't even have the presence of mind to conceal it properly.

The third fault was the fact that she didn't finish her coffee, which since he had bought it for her, it would only have been polite for her to drink at least half of it.

William Darcy was proud of himself - he had noticed more than he expected to. There was only one… well, three small problems.

Her dash into the office had lent brightness to her complexion and a captivating energy to her person that was impossible to ignore. The hidden smile provided a beautiful flush to her cheek, and her fine eyes sparkled when they again looked up at him under their dark lashes. And that blasted coffee – oh that he hadn't brought it at all. After taking her first sip, a perfectly positioned pucker of a lipstick stain sat taunting him for the remainder of the meeting. Joined with the fact that she would occasionally run her delicate fingers around the rim when she was in thought or focusing on the materials in front of her, his mind's eye had too easily envisioned that it was _his_ fingers tenderly tracing the delicate lines of her sensuous lips, just before pulling her to him and kissing her senseless right across and onto the conference room table.

_Where had his carefully cultivated principles gone in that fantasy? Damn that coffee. You know what? To hell with it._


	10. Man-Candy

_**Chapter 10: Man-Candy**_

Elizabeth was on the couch in her PJs waiting for her sister to arrive home from her date with Charlie. She had already flipped through _People _and _US Weekly_, and was about to turn on her Kindle to read her latest book download when she finally heard a key slide into the lock on the front door.

Jane pushed her way inside, carrying her teacher's satchel, a bag of restaurant leftovers and sporting the largest smile Lizzy had ever seen.

"I hoped that you would still be up!"

"Jane, how was it?" Lizzy took her sister's belongings so that Jane could remove her jacket. After putting the leftovers in the fridge, she flopped down on the comfy vinyl cushions and her sister followed suit.

"Lizzy, I'm crazy about him. I know I shouldn't be. I know it's too soon, but I just can't help myself. He's such a gentleman."

Grinning as wildly as Jane, Lizzy clutched a round lavender throw pillow to her chest, "Jane, tell me everything."

"Well, it started right after I got out of work. I exited the building and was surprised to find a private car waiting for me." Jane blushed and covered her face with her hands. "Oh my god this is gonna sound so cheesy, but it was amazing."

Lizzy put one hand palm up in front of her gesturing for her sister to continue, while her other hand had crept up to her mouth at the mention of a private car. The pillow was still tightly gripped to her body via her hips and her elbows. Twinkling deep hazel eyes stared expectantly at her sister.

Jane took the hint, exhaled a deep breath and continued, "The car dropped me off at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge. Charlie was waiting there with a single rose. He told me that we had about an hour and a half until our dinner reservation with his sister so he thought that we could walk the bridge together."

"Wow, Jane. Are you serious? Are we sure he's real?"

"Yes!" Jane swatted at her sister. "Real, and fun to be around, and amazingly nice."

"Like someone else I know."

"Well, maybe. Maybe that's why we get along so well," Jane looked happy and thoughtful. "Lizzy, I swear we didn't stop talking. We discussed his life in England, and how he made his own way with his internet endeavors even though his parents told him that they didn't need or expect him to be successful so young. He's thinking about increasing the membership on one of his sites to include the U.S., so he's over here working on setting up a headquarters of sorts in advance of the expansion. Will has been helping him a lot with it. He asked why I became a kindergarten teacher, and he seemed genuinely interested in hearing about our home life too. We then started talking about all of these random topics, like music and television shows, and discovered that we had similar or complimentary tastes in almost all of them."

"This is unbelievably perfect – Jane, you're making this up. You have to be."

"I swear I'm not!" Jane blushed. "I know it sounds too good to be true but it is, I promise." Jane sought her sister's eyes to convince her but it wasn't necessary; Lizzy was long aware that Jane was incapable of lying.

Lizzy smiled. "Well, and how was Del Posto? I must admit that I _never_ thought I would know anyone who ate there, much less my own sister!"

"It was really yummy, but _really_ _expensive_." Jane made a face. "I think I may have gasped out loud when I looked at the prices. Caroline said it's her favorite place and I'm pretty sure that's why Charlie picked it."

"Oh the sister! How did you like her?"

"I liked her a lot. She was really nice too, but that makes sense 'cause she and Charlie are actually twins! She's quite the conversationalist. She's also _very_ fashionable - I've never seen so many designers blended into one day's outfit in my life! Mom would have been green with envy."

"Sounds like she was trying to show off a bit with an outfit like that, no?"

"I didn't think so. She works as one of the senior buyers for Barneys, so you can't really expect her to be otherwise I guess. She made it sound so exciting - she travels all over the world to visit fashion houses and attend catwalks! They also have another older sister, Louisa, who was recently married. She's on a three month honeymoon to Tahiti as a gift from their parents."

The amount of wealth that the Bingley's were obviously used to was starting to make Lizzy's head ache. "Jane you better be careful about what you tell mom regarding Charlie's financial resources. She might steal your birth control pills in the hopes you might get pregnant and be forced to marry him or something."

"Lizzy!" Jane scolded. "How can you say that? I know mom can be a bit extra but she means well. She would never _entrap_ a man for us."

Lizzy was not so sure.

Jane shook her head and continued, "Anyway, we didn't even kiss. Like I said, he was the perfect gentleman. We even set another date - He wants you and me to have dinner at his home in Jersey next Saturday night, the 18th. You'll come, right?"

Competing emotions of discomfort and curiosity dueled in Lizzy's chest. "Well, I already agreed to the lounge idea whenever we do that but Jane, I don't want to be a third wheel or anything. It sounds like you two have a lot of relationship potential."

"Don't be silly Lizzy, I want you there. Besides you can't be a third wheel: Caroline will be there too. Like Charlie said, the sisters have to meet each other." Jane smiled at the memory of him saying this. "And, I think we're going to do Ella Lounge on Halloween since it falls on a Friday. It'll be fun to have to wear costumes."

_And curiosity wins._ "Jane, it sounds great. I'll definitely go." Her sister looked confused, so she clarified with an eye roll and a smile, "To both things."

* * *

If Lizzy had been unsettled by the grey eyes that awaited her on Monday, which although early, she had been somewhat warned about; it would not be difficult to fathom the level of aggravation she experienced when she discovered the same pair of grey eyes joining her Thursday afternoon staff meeting.

Informing her team that the meeting would begin shortly, she turned and stalked toward her secretary's desk.

Lydia Baron was watching a YouTube video on low volume that she obviously found entertaining. Seeing Elizabeth approach, she quickly hid the browser window and deftly turned down the sound, but failed to hide the smile that lingered despite her other efforts at concealment.

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Lydia, why is William Darcy sitting in my staff meeting?" The tension in her body caused her to splay her fingers in front of her face before balling them into fists at her sides.

"Oh, he called yesterday. Well, actually," she glanced up and shrugged her shoulders, "it was his receptionist who called, and asked when you usually meet with your marketing team."

"So, you just _provided _the information? Did you ask why he needed it?"

"Um, no. It's _William Darcy_, Britain's 'Most Eligible Bachelor'? I wouldn't deny him _anything_."

_Did she just giggle? Help me now this girl just GIGGLED._

The usually quiet Mary had turned at her desk to pay attention to their exchange. Without warning, she included herself in the discussion: "See, I told you Lydia." Turning to Elizabeth, "I recommended to her that she should check with you first, and tried to explain the ultimate importance of confidentiality and communicating with one's superiors. I believe that one can never be too careful in regards to their interactions with their managers. I particularly," she punctuated this word with a finger in the air, "noted how easy it would have been to put the receptionist on hold and call your extension. However, she told me you wouldn't mind once you found out that you would get to spend your afternoon with Will Darcy." Wheezing out his name, she followed her monologue with an enormous intake of air; she hadn't taken a breath once during her speech.

"Yes, thank you Mary." Elizabeth smoothed her forehead and briefly closed her eyes. _I really need to talk to HR about their hiring decisions for secretaries. _Arching her brows to further her point, she returned her attention to Lydia and admonished, "Lydia, in the future, I need you to check with me to make sure I'm OK with you providing information like that, do you understand?"

Lydia's face fell flat as she tried not to roll her eyes. "Yes, I understand." Then, reaching into that mostly vacant space between her ears, her face brightened slightly, "But Elizabeth?"

Lizzy was in no mood to hear her, but knew that she deserved the opportunity to defend herself. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Lydia to gesture for her to continue.

"I don't exactly see why you're complaining. I would _kill_ to have that piece of man-candy in my meeting any day."

_I bring it on myself sometimes._ "Lydia, ask me. It's not a suggestion."

* * *

Aside from the tight-lipped individual seated at the far end of the conference table, Lizzy thought the staff meeting was proceeding remarkably well. She was sure it had a lot do to with the surge of adrenaline she felt coursing through her body as a result of his usual unrelenting stare. _It really is a tragedy that such an unbelievably handsome exterior is wasted on that rude, miserable man. Is he here to critique my every move again?_

Once the introductions had been gotten over, she quickly settled down to business. She had already managed to define and delegate roles and responsibilities to her very eager team members, and had given each individual assigned contacts for the many third party vendors they would utilize to complete the campaign. About half an hour into the meeting, she had just begun going over her projected timing for deadlines, when Mr. Darcy's voice unexpectedly descended on the room.

"Miss Bennet," he interrupted, "would you be able to speak with me outside a moment?"

Elizabeth could hardly believe her ears. Intruding on her meeting was enough, but calling her to the principal's office in front of her own staff? _No way._

"Mr. Darcy, we're pretty much finished." She returned her attention to her staff. "I will email you all the deadlines so that you have them documented in writing. Thank you for your time this afternoon. I look forward to implementing a highly successful campaign with you all."

Once her team had filtered out of the conference room, she shut the door and turned her attention to her unwelcome guest. "I didn't want to keep them unnecessarily. What did you want to speak to me about?"

Lizzy watched as he smoothed his tie, leaned his elbows forward on the table and locked his eyes on hers. "I simply wanted to inform you that our sales projections for the Longbourn are looking remarkably well. My market research team has informed me that they do indeed believe that there is an opening for it in the U.S. segment as well. I thought you might want to tell your team that once their current tasks are completed, there is a strong possibility that new ones will be assigned."

"Thank you for the information. I will be sure to inform them of that at our next meeting." The content of his speech lessened the edge her nerves had been put on, but she was still agitated by his audacity. Elizabeth knew that she needed to lighten the mood, even if just for her own sanity. "Mr. Darcy, didn't you think that I ran that meeting surprisingly efficient? Our own conference took much longer, and I was able to cover the same information."

"Of course you did; but I would expect no less from a practiced manager, particularly one like yourself with a devoted team at her side. We had the added difficulty of it being our first formal business meeting together."

"And so we did." Silence.

_He's really not going to say anything else? Ok then…perhaps I can use this to my advantage and find out when I may finally expect to see less of this man._ "Do you plan on staying long in the United States?"

_There was a slight - almost imperceptible - eyebrow raise there. A reaction! I just witnessed a miracle._

"For the present. In addition to my business arrangements with Lucas Media I am also here for personal matters."

"Ah." More silence.

Seeing that was all the explanation she was going to get, Lizzy knew it was time to wrap this meeting up. Before she could get her thoughts together however, Mr. Darcy stood and spoke again.

"Miss Bennet, I haven't been able to take lunch yet today. Would you care to join me for some refreshment?"

_What? Where did that come from? _As surprised as she was, Lizzy was even more horrified to realize that her first instinct was to say yes. Her mind then quickly reviewed their past three interactions: _vicious insults, unrelenting critique, rude interruptions and practically non-existent conversation. The perfect recipe for a dream lunch with 'man-candy'_, she mused.

"Thank you but no, I've already eaten. I should really get on with sending this email."

"Alright. Good day Miss Bennet."

"Good day."

Elizabeth watched him give her a brief nod goodbye as he exited the conference room.


	11. Grow on You

_**Chapter 11: Grow on You**_

"…So now, I'm going through this meeting tolerating his god awful glare for no other reason than not wanting to cause a scene and lose my job, and then guess what he does?"

Charlotte took another sip of her Cosmo. "I don't know Lizzy, what?"

"Guess!"

Charlotte sighed. "You're really gonna make me guess? I dunno, he…ripped off his shirt and imitated the pose he had in that Armani Ad last year. You know, the one where he was imitating _The Thinker_, but way sexier."

Lizzy swatted at her friend and swirled the straw in her Tequila Sunrise. Ever since William Darcy had been introduced to Lucas Media, most of the ladies in the office had completed a google-enabled background check that had resulted in the unveiling of a number of modeling gigs and a couple of celebrity girlfriends. Over the pond in England, it seemed, he was rather well known for his unbelievably handsome features and slate grey eyes. Lizzy wished she had been given such a warning.

"Oh come on Char, be serious."

"I _am_ being serious - Tell me."

Lizzy lightly pressed her lips together, set her jaw and stared at her friend. "I'm giving you a taste of PNC's super informative eye conversation." She deepened her voice, "Oh come on, can't you read my mind?"

Charlotte spit out a bit of her drink and then choked on the rest. Still chuckling, she scolded, "You need to warn me before you plan on imitating him. You do that too well. That is the _exact_ face he had on all evening at that event of his."

"Trust me, Charlotte, I know! It's absurd."

"Okay, but you already told me that he was giving you _the stare_."

"Oh, yeah, but that's not what he _did_. What he _did_ was interrupt me mid-sentence and ask if we could talk outside."

"You're joking."

"Nope. It was an obvious battle for power and I wasn't going to let him win it."

"What did you do?" Charlotte leaned forward in curiosity.

"As best I could, I ended the meeting and dismissed my team. _Then_ I let him tell me what he needed."

"Wow, Lizzy that was a little bold."

"I know, right? I'm still not quite sure how I kept my head about me. He really threw me off for a second."

"What had he wanted to say that was so important it couldn't wait?"

"Well…it actually wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to tell me that it was almost positive that the car would be released here in the U.S. so that I could tell my team to expect other assignments in the future."

"Oh. That actually was a pretty good thing then."

"Yeah, but he went about it all wrong. He just makes me so uncomfortable. I feel like he's perpetually trying to catch me off my game." Her eyes glanced sideways as she remembered something else. "Wanna hear something really strange? Would you believe, after all that, he asked me out to a professional lunch?"

Charlotte seemed to note this new piece of information on a mental checklist, but all she could manage in response was a, "Hmm." She returned her attention to his interruption. "Well, I wonder why he didn't just say all that directly in the meeting?"

Lizzy shrugged. "How could I know? When does he ever do something in a normal, socially adjusted way?" Just then, her stomach growled. "Char, why didn't we go somewhere we could get dinner too? Want to head over to Umani Sushi again?"

Charlotte glanced at the clock on her phone and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Lizzy, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"I, um…I actually have a date."

"You do? With who? Why haven't you told me about him?"

"Why? Because you already met him, that's why."

"You've got a date with Robert Collins?!" It was impossible to hide her surprise.

"Yea, I do. When I was about to leave Toshi's he asked me if I wanted to get dinner sometime."

"Oh wow, Charlotte I…didn't think you would see him again."

Charlotte bit her lip. "You don't like him, do you?"

Lizzy was caught off-guard by the question, but not by her friend's candor. "It's not that I don't like him Charlotte - I don't really know him. It just might take some time for me to get used to him. I mean this in the kindest way possible, but, he didn't really strike me as being on your level."

"And what is 'my level', Lizzy?"

"I don't know. Just…not him." Remembering Charlotte's description that night, she continued. "He's a little awkward, Char. Not gallant, _just _awkward. You're always so poised and sensible."

"Hmm…I think I can get what you're feeling. Lizzy, I'm almost 32 years old. I'm not Jane, who has so many admirers she can have her pick. And I'm not you either, intentionally ignoring whatever attention comes my way. I'm getting older, and I don't have the opportunity to meet people as much. He might not be the most socially fabulous person, but he's nice and attentive in a positive way - which is more than we can say for some people, yes?"

At the reference, William Darcy's face drifted uninvited through her mind. _Charlotte had a point._ "But Char, Will Darcy has never been discussed by _any_ of us…well, except maybe Lydia…as someone with romance potential."

"I think that's only because he doesn't make himself very accessible. Have you forgotten how we _both _reacted when we first saw him?" Charlotte shook her head. "Besides, Robert has a really great job acting as a personal assistant to some _very _wealthy lady. So many men our age don't have it together professionally, and he definitely does. It's nice to find stability."

Lizzy gave her friend a pensive smile. "Alright loves. If that's really how you feel, I'll support you. I may not like it fully, but I'll support you."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks Lizzy. I'm sure he'll grow on you."

Lizzy sincerely hoped that he_ wouldn't_, in any way, shape or form. "Text me tonight and tell me how your date goes."

Charlotte stood up and gathered her belongings. "You got it lovey. See you at work tomorrow."

* * *

"Lizzy, that's the third time you've looked at your phone in the last five minutes. What are you looking for?" Jane had paused the television, and was now staring at her sister with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh…um…Charlotte's on a date with that Robert guy from the networking event. I was just checking to see if she had given me an update yet on how it went." She hoped her sister wouldn't notice the fact that it was only 7:30pm and there was very little chance that Charlotte was even home yet.

Jane gave her sister the same look she used on her kindergarteners when they hid extra animal crackers in their desks. "You're not telling me something, Lizzy. You've been holding out on me these past few days - I can feel it. I'm not turning this TV back on until you fess up."

Lizzy blew out her breath. Jane could always find the chinks in her armor. "Fine. I met someone. But don't get all excited and giggly. He hasn't called or texted and I'm trying to figure out why."

"Well, when did you meet him?"

"Monday. On my lunch hour. In Starbucks."

Lizzy could see Jane doing some quick mental math. "It's only been four days Lizzy."

"I know, but Charlotte got asked out on a date the same night she met Robert. Charlie gave you a call the next day. I finally get the courage to give my number to a guy and he doesn't even use it."

Jane tenderly reached for her sisters hands. "Lizzy I can tell you, from experience, that sometimes it takes _a lot more_ than four days for a guy to get the courage up to call a girl. Don't lose hope yet." She twisted forwards and un-paused the TV. Three seconds later, she muted it.

"If he calls, which I'm sure he will, you should invite him to Ella Lounge for Halloween. It'll be a good group setting for a date and that way I'll get to meet him." Jane smiled brightly, and Lizzy didn't like how pleased she looked with herself for her suggestion.

"I'll think about it. Remember, he has to actually call first."

Jane shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and spoke in a sing-song voice, "Oh…He will." Lizzy made sure Jane caught sight of her scowl. Two seconds and a playful shove later, the dialogue from their DVR episode of _New Girl_ filled the living room.

* * *

**A/N**

First, I would like to give a special shout out to biancaruth, who accurately guessed that the interrupted staff meeting was my version of the gathering at Lucas Lodge.

As we go on, I will actively try to draw parallels between the text and this fiction. The re-worked conversations might not all line up exactly with the event that they originated from, but they will be in there. I hope that you enjoy trying to spot these segments.

Also, please, please keep the discussion going in the comments section! It is so nice to hear what you all think will happen, and what you feel is the most logical behavior for these characters. And if you find that you keep coming back to my story, I simply ask that you favorite and/or follow it. Seeing those numbers climb lets me know that I'm not just doing this for myself; that there are other people out there who are really enjoying it too.


	12. Second Chance

_**Chapter 12: Second Chance**_

She hated driving to Jersey: the tolls, the ridiculous traffic, the super long gaps between exits on 95 South. The day of Charlie's dinner had arrived, and Lizzy had spent most of it regretting her earlier promise to attend. Caroline had surprised Jane with an early morning visit and invitation for both her and her sister to spend Saturday afternoon shopping. When Lizzy declined the invitation in favor of letting the two women get to know each other better (and saving herself from the mortification of the obscene price tags that were sure to be witnessed on the excursion), the plan became that Caroline would bring Jane home to Jersey and Lizzy would drive her back after dinner. What this alteration meant for Lizzy was a day spent doing laundry and scrubbing the oven, and a completely solo and mostly frustrating hour and fifteen minute drive to Essex Fells.

Lizzy turned her parent's car down Netherfield Place and began looking for number 721. As she proceeded, it seemed to Elizabeth that each house she passed was larger than the last. Perfectly manicured lawns presented themselves in front of majestic, imposing houses; most of which were graced with columns on their doorsteps, expansive windows and Maseratis in their driveways. _For all of their grandeur, they all feel awfully cold and impersonal._ Suddenly, her GPS chimed in and interrupted her thoughts. "You have arrived at your destination."

Lizzy knew that she shouldn't have been shocked; that Jane's previous stories had made her more than aware of the Bingley's wealth, even when those stories had focused on everything but. Every circumstance had betrayed vast resources, but even Lizzy had not been able to imagine this.

The private road had been shaded by trees, but cleared to reveal an impressive driveway in front of a sprawling, white, French-Style Country Mansion. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice the feel of European splendor, and wondered how involved Caroline had been with its purchase. Although she had only met her briefly this morning, it had quickly become evident that anything that communicated wealth was what Caroline Bingley most enjoyed associating with. She reeked from designer perfume, name dropped other rich people she knew and wore a garish outfit in the name of couture. Elizabeth also enjoyed perceiving that she looked very much like a fish out of water in their tiny Queens apartment, and had to hide a smile when she witnessed Caroline wrinkle her nose and place a paper napkin on their vinyl sofa before taking a seat.

Glancing at her car clock, Elizabeth realized that she was already late. _What do people do at houses like these? Does a butler come get them? Did I miss a call box? Talk about a fish out of water._

Ever the efficient one, Lizzy opted for ringing the doorbell. After a few moments the door swung wide, revealing none other than William Darcy. Elizabeth felt like the world had suddenly shifted on its axis; seeing Mr. Darcy in weekend casual was almost like meeting a whole new person. He looked relaxed; approachable, even. His jeans clung in _all_ the right places as his left hand rested halfway in his pocket, and his designer sweater had a low mandarin collar with a zipper that was partially open. His face had lost the sharp edge that she had gotten so used to; all of its hard lines were softened with the ease of a Saturday spent with friends. _Wow, work must be rough._ _Oh no…Lizzy don't check him out…oh god, how did I not see this coming?_

"Miss Bennet!" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Darcy." she returned.

Silence. Each simply stared at the other.

After several interminable moments, he asked, "I beg your pardon, but, what are you doing here?"

"Charlie invited me. I'm Jane's sister." _As if you didn't know that…god, can we quit the act already and have a normal conversation for once?_

She opened her mouth to let him have it, but before she sarcastically proclaimed, _I'm the 'Ugly Stepsister', remember?_, she caught herself. This was Jane's evening; she wasn't going to ruin it before it even had a chance to begin. Exasperated with the absurdity of it all, she asked, "Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider, but not before the look of mild confusion was replaced with his usual impenetrable visage. "Of course."

She walked under the arm holding the door. Away from his gaze, she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks PNC."

* * *

If it hadn't been for the door he was holding onto, Will Darcy may very well have fallen over onto the umbrella stand.

Even now, as he watched her lovingly greet her sister and engage Caroline in conversation, he sat dumbfounded considering how he could have been so completely blindsided. _I must have looked at the wrong woman. It makes sense, because I have never seen siblings that look less alike than they do. Maybe one is adopted? _

_Everything is completely different now_, he realized.

He had gone to her staff meeting Thursday determined to ask her on a date, with the added benefit, of course, of seeing her again. By that point, she had consumed his every thought, and he was physically exhausted from fighting the attraction he felt for her. This was not your everyday infatuation; _she was not an everyday woman._ _Charlie had been right; in many ways she literally is the 'girl of my dreams'. _

This posed a small problem, because until his introduction to Elizabeth Bennet, he had strictly limited his social circle to people of his own standing in society. He had discovered much earlier in life that friendships with individuals of lesser means were more often motivated by a desire to receive some small payout from his family's fortune instead of mutual respect. He cringed as he thought of his elementary school years; the large circle of friends who sat with him at lunch when he treated them to cookies, or candy bars, or birthday parties that included the renting out of Euro Disney for his and his guests' own private enjoyment. The same "friends" who would viciously laugh at him behind his back and mock him for the preppy clothes he wore, or the fact that everything came easily to him, or who had been told by their parents to, "make sure they were nice to Will Darcy so he would invite them over and they could meet his mum and dad."

It was this same type of individual who had created the strain that had eventually ended his parent's marriage. At the age of 13 he had watched his father, a man equal in good looks to his son and so congenial he could put Mr. Lucas to shame, send his lawyers to court battle after court battle fighting claims of sexual harassment and employee discrimination. His father vehemently denied any wrongdoing, but there was only so much his devoted wife could take. Years later, at the age of 20 and when both of his parents had already passed, Will decided that the truth of the allegations must lie somewhere in the middle: his father may have been overly friendly, but his accusers definitely saw what they stood to gain.

All of this had caused Will to determine that, as he had no control over the actions of others, it was up to him to ensure that the relationships and friendships he pursued did not threaten his or his family's happiness. His smattering of brief romantic attachments had always been with women he could be sure were not dating him only for his money, and his very close circle of friends had been thoroughly vetted and proven to be individuals of the highest character and loyalty. Yes, he was a loner; he could afford to be one, and preferred it to exposing himself to abuse at the hands of people claiming to be his "friends".

Fate had been cruel to further complicate circumstances by introducing him to Miss Bennet through a work relationship. The emotional hurdle, considering his parent's history, was enormous; but a small voice told him that Elizabeth – _god, how he loved her name_ – was not the type of person to be motivated by mercenary pursuits. Maybe it was how she treated her employees as equals, or the fact that she didn't fawn over him like so many others - both men and women - did. Whatever it was, it had only taken her three days of an acquaintance to completely dismantle a lifetime spent fortifying a wall around his heart. Principles be damned, he wanted her, and he was going to pursue her.

That is, he was, until she had declined his lunch invitation that Thursday. He knew that she wanted him as well; hadn't she been asking for his opinion of her and inquiring as to how long he planned on staying in New York? However, by saying "no", she made it evident that her professional boundaries were still firmly in place, while his had already become non-existent. It made sense; as a woman, a decision to date him might materially damage her credibility within her professional network. Her rejection, therefore, had accomplished three things: a deepening of his regard for her as being the only person to have ever rejected _anything_ offered by him, a return to the grim reality of their working relationship, and a sobering of his heart to the only path that lay before him if he wanted to respect her wishes and keep his sanity.

That night in the privacy of his study, he had resolved to put distance between them. There would be no further trips to Lucas Media. If he needed to give materials or get information from her, he would send one of his subordinates to do so. Severing this connection would ensure the weakening of his feelings and the preservation of what was left of his crumbled principles; in short, it was the only thing to be done. And then fate did him the incredible favor of putting her in the place that he least expected: on the doorstep of his best friend's home.

It would take some time, but here was his opportunity; a connection outside of work that would allow the eventual and steady development of a romance. He could get to know her, charm her, and win her entirely within the context of friendship. There would be no impropriety because any future interactions would be the direct result of the budding relationship between his best friend and her sister. Inside he felt almost giddy; never before had he been offered the opportunity for such a sorely needed second chance.


	13. Verbal Swordplay

_**Chapter 13: Verbal Swordplay**_

By the time they had all sat down to dinner, Darcy was already considering his next move as he once again allowed himself to be enchanted by the life and laughter in her captivating eyes. Her beauty he had long acknowledged to himself. She had been powerful at work, yes. She commanded an audience, maintained proper decorum, and yet had a welcoming and open temperament that engendered deep respect from her subordinates. But here, in the cordial environment of his friend's home, he watched Elizabeth truly come alive.

There wasn't a subject on which she didn't have an opinion, all of which she vocally offered to the group for consideration. She loved to laugh. If the table hadn't shared a chuckle in the past five minutes she would weave the conversation so that it quickly provided one. She gracefully included everyone in on the dialogue; she had even attempted to draw him in, but he was too caught up in his enjoyment of observing her to be able to add much. In short, she was masterful; a paragon of spirit and wit who had taken their small party by storm.

Will had to admit - another benefit to the lively evening was Caroline's increasingly taut visage; if he could guess her thoughts, it was that she was none too happy with the loss of her usual role as the center of attention.

It seemed that she wasn't willing to be usurped for long.

Taking advantage of her brother's observation that Elizabeth seemed to prefer a quiet night at home over a late night out on the town, Caroline readily piped in, "It seems obvious to me from our brief acquaintance that Eliza Bennet despises being in society. I mean, who in their right mind would decline a shopping trip to Bergdorf Goodman? No, she is happy to be her own best friend, and takes no pleasure from anyone else."

The hum around the table faded immediately. Darcy watched a slight change come over Elizabeth's features before blending in with her usual levity.

She hadn't lost a beat. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't aware that forty minutes total spent in each other's company even qualified as an 'acquaintance' at all. I deserve neither assertion. In fact, I have many friends and sometimes think that I spend too much time wrapped up in my own thoughts."

Caroline looked unsure as to how best to respond.

Jane's face displayed a desperate need to make sure that the conversation stayed on pleasant ground. "I'm sure Caroline meant no offense. Lizzy, you are a very deep and insightful person; both you and your friends benefit from the time you spend in reflection."

Darcy could see that Lizzy sensed the unease behind her sister's words. "Thank you Jane," she replied. He then watched as the idea sparked in her mind, and a second later, formed on her lips. "Caroline, do tell me more about this lovely house. I'm sure that you have had plenty to do with it."

_Oh yes, she is masterful._

"Oh, thank you Eliza! Such a pretty compliment! When I saw this house I told Charles he must buy it for himself. We are in the U.S. so often, and it made sense to have a luxurious and extravagant place to call home." She then reached over and linked her arm in his own, a gesture that made him stiffen. "Of course, it is nothing to your estate in England, Will. I can only hope that our home can aspire to the greatness of Pemberley."

Darcy rolled his eyes inwardly. If there was one downside to his friendship with Bingley, it was the fact that he had a female twin. _Lizzy and Jane look nothing alike, and yet they seem perfectly suited as sisters. You couldn't doubt that Caroline and Charles are related, and they behave like they come from different species. _

"Caroline, I remember you telling me last year when meeting with the realtors that my goal should be to find the equal to Pemberley. I hope you see now what an impossible task that must be."

"Oh Charles! I never once claimed that it would be a _possibility_. Rather, I was encouraging you to use Will's superior home as a model. You should be flattered William." Will glanced at her face and was startled to discover it much closer to his own than was necessary. Her eyelashes batted profusely as she sought his entrance into the conversation.

He was in no mood to oblige her.

She tried again. "How is your sister, Will? I miss her terribly! How is her sophomore year of university going?"

"Gianna is well, thank you. She is studying for a degree in communication, the same as Elizabeth pursued in her undergraduate." His conscience pricked him for lying about how Gianna was doing, but he knew that he could never let on about the grim reality of her true situation.

Just then, Lizzy shot him a look that he couldn't quite read. _Surprise, maybe? At what? _Their eyes met for a moment, and then she looked away.

"She is going to be so successful when she graduates. She is very capable, and beautiful, and has such a commanding presence!"

Charles spoke up. "Women today are extraordinary creatures. To think, 200 years ago they had very little education, and sat home embroidering handkerchiefs worrying if they would ever get married. Today they earn PHDs, own businesses, raise families and lord knows what else. It's incredible."

Will wasn't sure he fully agreed with his friends' statement. "Charles, you describe a rare woman indeed."

"Do I?"

"Of course. Certainly women have progressed from the days of corsets and the denial of suffrage. But I would argue that the majority of women do not capitalize on the extraordinary opportunities you describe. Most sell themselves short and never reach their full potential."

Caroline chimed in, "Oh, you are certainly correct Will. How many women discredit our sex by feigning ignorance to inflate a man's opinion of himself, or use their physical feminine allurements in a despicable effort to raise their positions in life?"

Will had been watching the spread of color slowly rising from Elizabeth's neck and spreading up to her ears. It was evident that the conversation had turned in a direction that she did not find favorable. He was not surprised, then, when she spoke, "Just because we have come a distance from the days of 'corsets' in no way means that we are seen as the true equals of men in this society. There are certainly inherent glass ceilings in place that modern women must work much harder than men to overcome."

William paused as he assessed the situation. Elizabeth was piqued, and the fireworks that were splaying in her eyes as her passion rose to the surface were astounding. He wasn't afraid of her; in fact, this was a side of Elizabeth he had really yet to see. _I should use this to my advantage; there would never have been an opportunity to get to know her this well at Lucas Media. _"Then how do you explain female CEOs like Sheryl Sandberg and Marissa Mayer?"

"For every one woman who reaches the heights of that success, there are at least 100 who have been held back, and perhaps even pushed down, by the invisible barriers that exist in the workplace."

"You are very compassionate on your sex, Eliza; almost empathetic." Caroline cut in. "I wonder if you feel that you have suffered a similar injustice?"

Will came out of the focus he had on Elizabeth's irritated, yet lovely face and suddenly realized that jealousy might be a more reasonable explanation behind Caroline's pointed attacks. He was well aware of Caroline's efforts to entice him to a relationship; he also knew that he had never paid Caroline half so much attention as he was giving Elizabeth at this moment. If they had been alone he would have wanted nothing else but to continue; however, present circumstances necessitated that he end the conversation. Directing his attention to Elizabeth, he stated, "You are perfectly right, and I hope that you are aware that you have performed remarkably well for yourself considering the trials that women in the workforce must face. The quality of your work speaks volumes."

"Thank you, but if the CEOs," she looked sharply at him as she spoke, "of the world continue to blindly think that 'most women do not strive to reach their full potential', it doesn't signify how well a woman does; she will always be seen as _underperforming_ against her true abilities, and therefore, never sufficiently valued for her contributions to her workplace."

_I just never know what to expect from you…at least…not yet._ He smiled to himself at the pleasure this thought provided._ Touché Elizabeth. Nicely done._

He looked around the table. Where Lizzy had turned red during this conversation, Jane had turned white. Charlie was also a similar color. Caroline had turned her attention to the far corner of the room, dissatisfying thoughts obviously gripping her features. The time had come to move the conversation forward. He cleared his throat, "So, uh...Caroline, what's for dessert?"


	14. First Name Basis

_**Chapter 14: First Name Basis**_

If Jane had a quarter for every time that Lizzy palmed her forehead on the way home, she would have enough to fill the parking meter for a month. Lizzy had been so out of sorts upon leaving the Bingley's that Jane had insisted that she do the driving so her sister could rest. The problem was, instead of lying back in her partially reclined passenger seat, Lizzy was sitting stiff as a board and casting troubled glances out of her window every two seconds.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

All Lizzy could do in response was let out a low moan and rub her temples.

"I actually thing it went pretty well overall."

"Except?"

"Well, I mean, it got a little tense at dinner. But, that was really brief. It seemed completely forgotten by the time we watched _Paranormal Activity_."

"But, you didn't actually _watch_ that Jane. You were hiding in Charlie's chest the entire time."

"Yeah, so? He smelled nice."

If there was anyone who could make her smile at this moment, it was her sister.

"I'm glad he did. But that means you couldn't see what was going on in the rest of the room."

"So...what was going on in the rest of the room?"

"Well, Mr. Darcy and Caroline were on the loveseat. It was really funny, actually. She kept jumping onto him at all the scary parts, which made him keep moving further and further into the corner of the couch. By the end, I think he may have actually been sitting on the armrest, with one of the cushions propped between them. He was definitely scowling. I found it hilarious."

Jane made a sad face. "Oh, poor Caroline. She _really_ likes him. While we were shopping all she could talk about was how they've been flirting but it hasn't turned into anything serious yet."

"She really likes _him_, or she really likes _his money_? And I didn't get the impression that their flirting was mutual. It was more like…toilet paper clinging to a shoe."

Jane gasped, "Lizzy, that's mean! I wouldn't go that far, but I have to admit that it did seem pretty one-sided to me too…as much as that pains me for Caroline's sake." She paused, and seemed to consider her next comment. "You do realize that Will was staring at you the entire night, right?"

"Yes, I do realize that _Mr. Darcy_ was staring at me the entire night. He always stares at me. This isn't anything new."

"He asked you to call him Will, Lizzy."

"And I don't refer to my head bosses on a first name basis, Jane."

Jane sighed. "Anyway, my point was going to be that you're always complaining that he scrutinizes you. I didn't get that vibe at all. I actually sorta think he likes you. He was even _smiling_ at points."

Lizzy laughed. "That's a good one Jane. I'll let you believe that if you like. Forgive me, though, if I don't agree with you."

"Lizzy, people don't usually stare at someone they hate."

"Jane, a person doesn't usually _like_ someone they refer to as 'sloppy seconds'.

"What if your glowing wit and personality has since overcome his initial objections?"

"Still couldn't do it. Mom has already done enough damage to my body image. I don't think I could be with someone that _I knew _didn't find me physically attractive. We'd never have sex and I'd walk around wearing triple XL clothing and a bag over my head." She paused as she thought about what had just come out of her mouth. "God, that sounds depressing. We wouldn't last a week."

Jane realized that Lizzy was in no mood to see reason.

Elizabeth started again, "Besides, even if you are right, and for some _inexplicable_ reason he did like me, he certainly doesn't after _that _dinner conversation. _That_ is the reason I am beating myself up. I told him off. Jane, I, Elizabeth Bennet, told my boss off. I knew it was coming…it had been bubbling up for a while, but I'm sorry it had to boil over at your dinner with Charlie."

"I think you're making it a bigger deal than it was. Sure, you were a little forceful, but you were also kinda right. He did overgeneralize a bit."

"OK, but a normal person wouldn't throw that in their bosses' face! Who does that?"

"Well…you do, obviously."

"Oh, thanks." Jane watched as the redness crept back into her sister's ears. "And seriously, Jane, just 'a bit'? He seemed to feel that all women intentionally seek ways to sabotage themselves."

Jane reached over and patted her shoulder. She sighed, "It's gonna be alright Lizzy."

"Let's just hope I still have my job on Monday morning." With that, Lizzy flicked on the radio, laid back and finally closed her eyes.

* * *

The following day Lizzy still had a headache, and after taking Excedrin and finding no relief, informed her sister that she would call their parents and give their regrets about not being able to attend Game Night.

Her dad picked up the phone. "My little Lizzy! It's good to hear from you."

He always made her smile. "Hey dad. How's it going over there?"

"We're good Lizzy. Mom's going on about something regarding egg whites in the kitchen. I was spending some time with my good old friend Shakespeare…_Much Ado about Nothing_, to be exact."

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Oh dad. Maybe you should help her?"

"Nah. I'm sure she's got it under control."

Lizzy shook her head at her phone. "Anyway, I was calling to let you know that Jane and I won't be coming over tonight. I'm not feeling that great and Jane thought she'd stay in and do some lesson plans."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better Lizzy. How is that campaign going?"

"Really well, actually. We should be getting the mock ups from the Art Department sometime this week."

"Wonderful. I'm very proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks dad."

"Well, have a good night. Love you."

"Love you too."

Lizzy hung up her cell phone. She walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As she swung open the door, her phone rang. Walking back to the dinette table in the living room, she frowned when she saw who it was.

"Hey mom."

"Lizzy? Get Jane and put your phone on speaker. I can't believe you girls aren't coming over. The things you do to my poor nerves."

Lizzy called over her shoulder towards Jane's room, "Jane! It's mom." She heard the door of Jane's room open and watched as her sister shuffled into the chair beside her.

"I'm here, mom."

"Good. Jane, how could you even consider depriving me of your company and the story of how your dinner went last night?"

"I would've told you eventually. Lizzy and I just had other things going on tonight."

"Well, we're on the phone aren't we? Tell me now."

Lizzy wondered if Jane should be nominated for sainthood for her patience.

"It was wonderful mom. I really like him. We're really similar…we actually finish each other's sentences already. It's kind of weird."

"Jane, that's wonderful, really, but I want to know about his house. What did you guys eat? Did he give you a tour?"

Lizzie was glad to see that her mother's tendency to disregard a potential boyfriends' _personality _was not limited to herself.

"The house was beautiful mom. It was a mansion, but that wasn't surprising. He gave us a lovely tour and then we settled down to a really delicious dinner prepared by his private chef."

"Oh how lovely Jane. I'm glad you had a good time. I can't wait to tell your aunt!" The girls heard a loud clatter of metal dishes. "Listen, I've been over here all day trying to teach myself how to make Baked Alaska, and I figured my new dish shouldn't go to waste. I want you to invite Charles and his guests to dinner next Sunday."

Lizzy wasn't sure this was a good idea, but Jane actually looked excited. "That sounds great mom. What a fun idea!"

"Good, then its settled. See you girls then."

"Bye mom!" Jane sang. Lizzy stayed silent. The phone hung up.

"Oh my. I cannot believe I'm introducing Charlie to mom and dad. I feel like this is getting serious already. I…" She stopped short when Lizzy's phone rang again. This time it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Lizzy answered cautiously.

"Hello? Is this Elizabeth? Elizabeth Bennet?" The voice was distinctly British.

"Yes. Greg, is this you?" Lizzy again put the phone on speaker.

"You remember me. I was hoping that you would remember me."

"And I didn't think you were going to call. It's been almost two weeks."

"I know, I'm so sorry about that. I had to leave the country and go home to my mum for a bit. She wasn't feeling well, but she's doing much better now."

"Oh." Lizzy suddenly felt guilty. "I…uh, I'm glad she's feeling better."

"Well listen, Lizzy. I really enjoyed meeting you that day, and I was just wondering if I could take you out to dinner sometime next week? Would Thursday be agreeable?"

Jane was spellbound, smiling as she listened to her sister's conversation.

"Thursday the 30th would be great."

"Excellent. Can I pick you up or do you want to meet at the restaurant?"

Lizzy looked over to her sister, who mouthed 'restaurant.' "Let's meet at the restaurant."

"Sounds good. I'll text you the info. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. See you then. Bye."

"Bye beautiful."

Once she was sure the phone was hung up, Lizzy bent forward and squealed into her hands. She was forced out of this posture by a finger jabbing her firmly in the ribs.

"See, I told you he would call!"

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you again to all of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed. Every action you all take on behalf of _Magnets_ means the world to me and helps to put the story out there for others to read!

I also want to personally thank all of the kind reviewers lately who have commented on enjoying my writing style. It really means a lot as an author to hear that.

Now that I am getting in the swing of this, I think I can promise _at least_ 3 updates per week. Just wanted to provide an idea of what to expect. :)


	15. Poker Face

_**Chapter 15: Poker Face**_

A week later, Jane and Lizzy had arrived at their parent's house at 8 am Sunday morning to help get ready for what Fran had been calling "her society debut". The first task Lizzy had been assigned upon greeting the frenzied tornado that was her mother was polishing the silver and setting out her Grandmother's China in preparation for their guests.

Something wasn't right. Completing a headcount across her fingertips, she shouted to the general area of the kitchen, "Mom, you do realize that you only have six place settings, right?"

Mrs. Bennet flew around the corner, flour smeared on her temples and apron. "What? That's not possible Lizzy. Check again."

Lizzy looked up at her mother from her half buried position amidst a heap of bubble wrap, tissue paper and storage boxes. "Where exactly would you like me to look, mom? The boxes are empty."

And so began the first nervous breakdown of the day. After Jane spent ten minutes guiding her mother through the breathing exercises her therapist had recommended, Fran finally regained the ability to vocalize her request that Mr. Bennet see her immediately.

Kitty found him in the study, an audio book playing loudly through the speakers of his headphones.

One promise to finally cancel her unused Weight Watchers membership, one trip to _Bed, Bath and Beyond_, and a little over one thousand dollars later (which would have been much more had it not been for that hoard of 20% off coupons), Jane and Kitty returned with eight matching sets of the _Moonlight Rose _pattern from Royal Albert. They had chosen the china for the pretty blue roses that matched the décor of the dining room, and for the fact that the matching tea service was also readily available for purchase. If there was anything Fran Bennet knew, it was that the British liked their tea. In preparation, she had ordered a twenty flavor tea sampler from Amazon using her much abused Prime Membership, and had done some minimal research on the benefits of Darjeeling over Earl Grey.

Other notable breakdowns included: Mr. Bennet's flat denial to assist with any of the preparations, Kitty taking a shower and fogging up the bathroom by forgetting to put the fan on, and the discovery of the damp spot left on the living room carpet by Felix, the Bennet's aging tabby cat, ten minutes before the guests were due to arrive.

In the three minutes Elizabeth had remaining once the carpet cleaner had been put away, she attempted to give herself a pep talk. _Ok, so he's going to be here. You're going to have to spend a second entire evening with him. DON'T say anything stupid this time. Smile and nod, Lizzy. Just smile and nod._

And that was the doorbell.

* * *

So far, dinner was going surprisingly well. Although their mother had already thrown out more than one less than socially acceptable comment, Elizabeth's ability to swiftly divert their mother's attention meant that she had avoided saying anything that was directly embarrassing to either her family or their guests.

At the present moment, Lizzy had the pleasure of observing that the blossoming lovebirds were unable to take their eyes off each other, and that Caroline found Fran and Kitty to be avid listeners of her adventures near the catwalk. What held her attention however, was the somewhat energetic and ongoing conversation that Mr. Darcy and her father were having down the opposite end of the table.

Due to Caroline's incessant chatter, she couldn't make out a word of it, and the curiosity was killing her. Defeated, she turned her attention to Jane and Charles just as her mother did the same.

"Charles, dear, how do you like being in the United States? I do hope that you plan to stay for some time."

"Thank you, madam. I have a home here in New Jersey so it doesn't feel as foreign as you might think. Although my plans can change at any time as my business demands, for the present I have no intention of leaving."

"I should think not, especially when you have such an _attractive _reason to stay." She followed this statement with an overly suggestive, and slightly inappropriate, glance at her eldest daughter.

Elizabeth clearly saw the need for an immediate change of subject. "Dad, if my memory serves me correctly, tonight is your turn to choose the activity for game night."

Before her father could respond, Charlie broke in, "You have a game night? Jane, why didn't you mention this? I love sitting down to a game."

Darcy narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Charles, you enjoy everything. If Elizabeth had said that it was her father's turn to clean out the garage, you would have asked Jane to show you where the workman's gloves were kept, and stated your preference for heavy lifting."

_There he goes with the 'Elizabeth' thing again. When did he develop that habit? _"Mr. Darcy," she reacted in Charlie's defense, "you're being rather severe on your friend."

"I was simply stating fact."

"That may be; but I don't see anything wrong with being someone who enjoys the company of others, even when spending time together might also include things that are less pleasant. You should find his eagerness to join in whatever task is at hand admirable."

"Lizzy," Charlie broke in, "I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for attempting to turn his accusation into a compliment. I'm fairly certain Will was only suggesting that I should be more discriminating in the ways I find pleasure. In his mind, being easily pleased means that a person does not have an adequately refined sense of self."

Mr. Darcy smirked. "Exactly. I have yet to discover anything that Charles found to be disagreeable. His tendency to be happy with everyone and everything almost borders on irrational."

_Let's see….rude, arrogant, insincere, manipulative, over-confident and now, according to both his best friend and himself, self-righteous. He must be going for some kind of record. _"I think being easily pleased simply reflects on your kind and relatable personality, Charlie. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I, for one, refuse to join in Mr. Darcy's criticism." She briefly shot him a disapproving look.

Mrs. Bennet leveled a glare at her second daughter, suddenly annoyed. "Lizzy, don't you think you should be paying less attention to _Charlie_ and more attention to _Will_? Charlie has better things to attend to. Will is rich and _single_; I'm sure he would _tolerate_ you as company for an evening, especially since your father is probably boring him stiff."

Lizzy felt like her mother had thrown a poisoned dart directly at her heart. _Just when I think I have made myself immune to her, she manages to find new and creative ways to insult and mortify me that are strangely on target. And, she couldn't have said that any louder if she tried. _She heard Caroline snicker from across the table. Glaring at her mother, she debated the best way to respond, when Mr. Darcy broke in.

"Actually Elizabeth, I've been meaning to ask you. What made you go into marketing?"

Elizabeth looked up to find those grey eyes looking at her earnestly, with a level of understanding that unsettled her. _Did he just graciously save me from further onslaught from my mother?_ Thoughts swirled as she attempted to verbalize an answer. _Why did I get into marketing? What is happening? Have I entered the Twilight Zone?_

Her father must have realized her disquiet because he answered for her. "My darling Lizzy has always possessed a unique blend of creativity and intelligence. After struggling to choose a career path that utilized only one or the other of those attributes, she settled on a vocation that mandated an equal use of both. I couldn't be prouder of her."

"Indeed." He nodded his agreement. "She is a remarkable woman and could not have chosen a better profession for herself. I have the pleasure of being able to tell _you_, _Madam_," he singled out her mother with his look, "that she guided her team in the creation of the most insightful campaign submission that I have ever had the pleasure of coming across." Elizabeth was rooted to her seat at the firmness in his voice.

Mrs. Bennet seemed star-struck by the fact that a world-renowned millionaire had directed a comment towards her. She hadn't heard a word he said, but the effect was the same: Fran Bennet had fallen silent.

Lizzy felt the pink creeping into her cheeks. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy. It's been quite an experience so far." Her stomach was churning, and this new development of…_what do I call this? Friendliness?..._in her relationship with Mr. Darcy was leaving her at a rare loss for words. She again turned her attention to her father, "So, dad, your game night selection?"

"Actually, I was wondering if these fine gentlemen, and the lady," he nodded towards Caroline as he raised an eyebrow in query, "would be interested in a friendly game of poker?"

* * *

Everyone stood by the doorway as Jane and Elizabeth went to gather their guests' coats. As they entered their parent's bedroom to collect them off the bed, Jane excitedly gripped Lizzy's hand and said, "Ummm…so…I have something to tell you."

Lizzy was startled. "What? What happened?"

"Do you remember, after Charlie and I bowed out of the poker game, that we left so I could take him on the tour of the house that mom suggested?"

"Of course I do. Especially the part about her suggesting that you take him to _your_ _room_ to show him the cheerleading trophies that you have in _your room,_ and how the view of Eisenhower Park can be best seen from_ your room. _I don't know how you can stomach her when she does that, Jane._"_

"It's not that bad. Well," she threw her hands in the air, "I guess it is, but that's not what's important." She waved her mother's commentary off. "He kissed me Lizzy!" As she said this, Jane's blue eyes seemed to have falling stars in them.

Elizabeth gasped. "He did?! When? Was he a good kisser?"

"Lizzy, I've never had a kiss like that before. It went on forever, and in those moments, it was just him and I alone in the world. I can't explain it…It felt like magic. I'm still shaking, the sensation was so powerful. I want to go downstairs, grab him and kiss him again."

"Why don't you?"

"Lizzy, I can't just do _that_ in front of everybody." Her eyes grew wide. "It would be rude."

"Hell, if I had a kiss like that I wouldn't care who was watching."

"Of course you wouldn't. But I'm not you."

"No, you're not me Jane. All the same, I am so happy for you. That kiss sounds like it was incredible." She turned her smile into a teasing grin. "Hopefully, there are many more where it came from." She hugged her sister excitedly.

Grabbing the coats, they flicked off the lights and returned downstairs to their guests.

* * *

Mr. Bennet was clapping his hand on Will Darcy's back and offering him a warm handshake when Jane and Elizabeth returned to the group with their coats.

"That was a good show young man. You have the most inscrutable poker face I have ever encountered."

Will gave him a smile as he returned the handshake. "Thank you Sir. It came in rather handy during my time at university, but now I only use it in the office; I have to say, I certainly enjoyed your excellent choice for game night. I hope I didn't dent your pocket too badly."

"That is rather difficult to do when you're playing for jelly beans, is it not?"

Will laughed then; a deep, throaty and sexy chuckle escaping his lips as his smile reflected in his eyes. Lizzy witnessed the sight and, for a moment, had the fleeting temptation to follow her mother's advice to Jane, leave everyone behind and drag _him_ upstairs to _her_ old bedroom_. _

_Oh lord, maybe it's a good thing he doesn't do that more often after all. What does that say about your standards, Lizzy? You have one not really, but sort of OK time together and you think about sleeping with him. Thank god he's your boss and you won't do that. EVER. Good. Glad we cleared that up._

Caroline was the first to leave, giving energetic air kisses to both cheeks of each of the Bennets besides Lizzy. All Lizzy got was a half-hearted, one cheek kiss.

Elizabeth watched as Charlie warmly said goodbye to everyone, leaving Jane for last. When he got to her, she could see that Jane hadn't been the only one wanting another kiss; Charlie cupped her cheeks, leaned down and planted a brief but meaningful one right on her sister's lips. Jane blushed bright red, but you could tell that she was pleased.

Will had already gone around and said his goodbyes, and now turned his attention to herself. "Lizzy, am I going to see you at Ella Lounge this week?"

"Yea, I'll be there. I promised Charlie I'd go when we first met."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." He nodded his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets, not seeming to know what else to do with them. "Alright, so…I'll see you then." He took a few steps backwards towards the door, maintaining Lizzy's gaze until he was forced to turn and exit.

_Whoa. He used my nickname. Who is this person? What did you do with my new boss? _Suddenly, she was struck with the most disconcerting thought of all…_I never would have thought it, but…could Jane possibly be right? _


	16. Queen of Hearts

_**Chapter 16: Queen of Hearts**_

Elizabeth stepped out of the cab in front of the _Jekyll and Hide Club_ on 44th, dressed in that trusty little black number and 4 inch red glitter heels. She was excited to get out and had chosen her wardrobe to dress the part.

_He made a good choice_, she thought to herself. Greg and she had been texting back and forth sporadically the whole week. When he had told her where to meet him for their date, she had to acknowledge that she liked the level of thought he had put into it. Recognizing Halloween to be the following night, he explained that they could do no better than to have a creepy dinner and follow it up with a walkthrough of _Blood Manor_, the NYC yearly Haunted House that was somewhat world famous.

Approaching the entrance, she attempted to get in what she thought was the front door of the restaurant; having no success, she soon realized that the entire group of doors were intentionally misleading. Suddenly, a creepy face appeared at a window and bid her to enter. She was led into a room with mirrored walls and spikes hanging from the ceiling. After a few more theatrics, such as smoke and flashing lights, and some standing around in complete darkness that made her laugh at the effort they were putting in, she was finally able to enter the main dining area and find Greg already waiting. _He's cuter than I remembered_, she thought to herself. Dressed in a button down and pressed jeans, he definitely was easy on the eyes. He walked over to her the instant he saw her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "It's really good to see you again Elizabeth."

She could tell that he meant it, especially when he held her out from him and twirled her around once to drink the sight of her in. Smiling, he held up the restaurant pager. "We should only have about five minutes left." As he spoke, the black disk began buzzing, beeping and blinking in his hand. He grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Or, they could be ready for us now." He grabbed her hand and possessively guided her behind him to the hostess stand.

Lizzy had never been to _Jekyll and Hyde_ before. The food was average, but the entertainment was obviously what you came for. All of the waiters had kooky characters to play, and involved themselves heavily in creating a creepy and funny restaurant atmosphere. Elizabeth wondered if they were always like this, or if they were trying extra hard for Halloween. Even the décor itself seemed to be lending a hand to the endeavor; the eyes of a portrait would move, or a gremlin would jump out of a wall without warning to everyone's fright and surprise.

Just as she had remembered, Greg was great company. After expressing her plans to travel one day, he told her stories about living in London and how easy it was to travel across multiple European countries on the bullet trains. He had experienced parties in Amsterdam, culture in France and history in Rome, and was happy to regale her with stories that made these foreign locations come alive in her mind's eye.

Currently, he was in the U.S. working as the receiving department manager for a mid-sized store called Fashion Central on 40th street. His long term goal was to go back to school and complete a Bachelor's in Criminal Justice, but the store paid the bills in the meantime.

She explained to him the basics of her job at Lucas Media, and expressed that she was excited to see how a recent career opportunity she had received with Darcy Motors would grow her professional prospects in the future. He looked surprised when she said this, but offered no information beyond stating that Darcy Motors was a very successful British company that was well-known. In general, he was very interested in what she had to say, and listened attentively as she started venting about the ridiculous secretaries her company hired, going so far as to divulge that one of them had actually referred to one of her clients as "man-candy". Wickham just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

About two hours, two burgers, tons of lively conversation and one shared dessert later, Wickham paid the bill in cash and escorted her out of the restaurant to hail a cab.

* * *

Arriving at Blood Manor, Elizabeth started to get a little nervous. She barely knew this guy, and she was about to walk into a place with knives and chainsaws. _Fake knives and hopefully chainless chainsaws, but still…_

Greg seemed to sense her nerves and gripped her hand. "My little firecracker isn't scared, is she?"

"Absolutely not," she replied. "I bet you scream first."

"Oh, I will absolutely take that bet. What are the terms?"

"If I win, you buy me another coffee."

"That's easy enough. If I win, I get to kiss you when we get out of there."

Lizzy arched an eyebrow at him. "Deal."

* * *

The first few rooms were innocent enough. Black-lit horror graffiti with clowns menacing close-by, bloody doctors chasing bloody patients, and terrified actors telling you to, "leave _now_ while you still can!" _All typical haunted house fare_, Lizzy mused.

Next, they came upon what looked like an electric chair, and a depraved cop licking his bloody chops and seeking out his next criminal victim. As they passed by, the previously stationary cop spontaneously lunged with both hands extended menacingly in their direction, snarling like a rabid animal.

Lizzy was startled, but that's precisely when it happened: Greg Wickham screamed like a little girl.

* * *

Lizzy hadn't really seen Jane since Sunday night. That kiss had obviously sparked a very intense relationship between the two, and it now seemed that Charlie was as much glued to the hip to Jane as he was to his own twin sister.

However, they had found time to go costume shopping earlier in the week, and Lizzy had been highly satisfied with the outcome. Coordinating with Charlie via cell phone, they had all decided to be characters from _Alice in Wonderland_. Jane would be _Alice_, Charlie the _Mad Hatter_, and Lizzy, _The Queen of Hearts_. Lizzy had made some slight changes to her "Deluxe Queen of Hearts Costume" by ripping off the long, lacy skirt in the back and adding a frilly white petticoat underneath to extend the overall length to only a little above her knees. She refused to let her night out become a romp in the equivalent of role-play lingerie, and her minor alterations allowed her costume to become sexy yet sophisticated.

Satisfied with this start, she briefly thought back to the previous night, and the initially awkward outcome of her time in _Blood Manor_.

_Greg was obviously disappointed in himself. Gone was the swagger of earlier in the evening, and in its place was a petulance that wasn't very attractive. Everything had gone well up until that point; she wasn't about to let him crash and burn for both their sakes._

_Reaching up, she placed a brief kiss on the corner of his cheek near his ear._

"_What was that for?" he asked._

"_For tonight. I had a lot of fun, even if you screamed first."_

"_Does that mean I get to claim my prize, anyway?"_

"_No! It doesn't. That wouldn't be fair." She paused, considered a long past conversation with Jane, and then continued. "But, I guess it means I can offer you a consolation prize. What are you doing for Halloween?"_

"_I actually didn't have any plans."_

"_Well, now you do. Come to Ella Lounge on 9__th__ Ave. at 10pm. Wear a costume. I plan on wearing one anyway."_

_It did the trick - he had looked at her and smiled genuinely. "I'll be there."_

Staring at her reflection now, an entire day later, Lizzy was hesitant to admit why she had actually invited him. Sure, she figured he would get along very well with their group, being British too and all. And the man was unbelievably great at conversation. She had even had a really good time last night. The problem was - even acknowledging all of that - she wasn't sure if the invitation was as much about spending more time with Greg Wickham, than it was about seeing if perhaps she could make another certain person, formerly known as PNC, a little jealous. Yes, inviting him had been a split second decision that she hadn't given much thought to initially - but that didn't make her any less disappointed in herself for what she was slowly realizing to be her main motivation.

Thinking about her past interactions with Will Darcy usually made Lizzy's head spin. When considered objectively, the majority of them had been decidedly negative. He had criticized her and barely spoken to her at work, and now that they had finally reached a point where they interacted on an informal basis, it seemed that they couldn't even have a conversation without entering into some type of god-awful debate. _I feel like he brings out the absolute worst in me sometimes…like he is taunting me with an unspoken challenge that I keep rising to. _And of course, there was also his irritating insistence about lying regarding the circumstances of their first meeting.

But then he had defended her to her mother, a task that no one had ever taken on willingly before. And there was the shock she felt when the formerly taciturn and antisocial PNC had felt comfortable enough to call her "Lizzy". Her shamefully rebellious body also demanded her consideration; although her mind would not let her forget what a truly terrible idea dating him was, the rest of her insisted on continuing to find him completely irresistible. So irresistible in fact, that since witnessing the captivating smile in his usually stoic grey eyes on Sunday, she had been enjoying _vividly detailed_ and _downright satisfying_ fantasies involving Will Darcy that might even make her mother blush. And that was certainly saying a lot.

She couldn't be sure, but a small voice had whispered to her that there was more that he had wanted to say before he left her parent's home Sunday night; that same voice was the one now telling her that inviting Wickham to _Ella Lounge_ was a rash idea that should have been ignored.

_Lizzy, this is an experiment asking to go wrong - you had better be careful. Hopefully you'll get an obvious answer either way about whether or not he likes you, and then you will have to carefully consider what to do next. Even if you have sort of developed a crush on him against your better judgment...can you really just forgive him for everything?_ She was skeptical even asking herself that question.

Sighing, she cleared her mind of serious thoughts and piled her lush espresso curls on top of her head, pinning the matching crown to the side just as it was in the picture. She had just begun doing her make-up when her sister rushed into her room.

"I'm here! I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Charlie stopped by after work and we grabbed cupcakes at _Crumbs_."

"But Jane, you were going to see him later tonight at _Ella_."

Jane was oblivious. "So?"

Lizzy shook her head in amazement. "Just go get dressed; we're going to be _really_ late!"

"Okay, okay. You look great, by the way."

Lizzy raised her chin like a queen and playfully pointed her costume scepter straight up in the air. "Thank you, my lovely Alice."


	17. Ella Lounge

_**Chapter 17: Ella Lounge**_

Lizzy retrieved her driver's license from the bouncer, stepped inside the retro doorway and took in her surroundings.

For a moment, she looked beyond the crowd to admire furnishings that reflected an intentional old Hollywood glamour, modernized by the use of colored LED lighting in the walls and ceiling. These glowing panels bathed the entire lounge in a provocative and sensual red light. Everything looked trendy and chic; from the cut glass chandeliers and vintage portraits, right down to the oversized red leather booths.

_No wonder Charlie likes this place. It feels classic, yet fun…just like him._

Lizzy raised an eyebrow then, amused at how gaudily the activity within the lounge contrasted with its precisely appointed décor. Completely disjointed from the glamorous surroundings was the lively and wild Halloween Party that had already taken hold of the tiny space. The music was booming at the hand of a fantastic DJ, and already there was an overly large crowd on the dance floor. The high energy level tinged the air with excitement and anticipation.

Charlie greeted Jane with a lingering kiss, and Lizzy with a warm hug, before leading the way back to the bar so that they could meet up with Darcy and Caroline. They were only able to reach their destination by holding hands and following each other through the thick crowd of swaying bodies. Upon seeing the duo, it became immediately apparent that Charlie had passed along the _Alice in Wonderland_ costume memo. Caroline was dressed in a sparkling, white short fitted dress, with a curled platinum wig and dark makeup that looked professionally done. Lizzy recognized her instantly as_ The White Queen_.

It was Will's costume that intrigued her more – the low key aspect of it fit his personality, although he looked out of place next to the elaborate costumes the rest of their group had chosen; she was pretty sure the ever exuberant Charlie had even rented his. In contrast, Will had gotten a basic T-shirt custom designed with an artistically abstract version of a King of Hearts from a playing card. He was lost in thought when they came over, but snapped to attention when he heard Caroline say hello to Jane. His eyes, as always, immediately found her own.

Jane leaned over and shouted into Lizzy's ear, "I'm gonna go dance with Charlie."

"Have fun!" Lizzy shouted back.

She walked up to the bar and considered what to order. A few moments later, a second pair of elbows leaned next to her own on the cramped counter.

"Hey Lizzy."

She looked up to the side and greeted him with a small smile. "Hey Will."

Hearing her call him _Will_ definitely had an effect. A smile spread across his face that he didn't even try to hold back. "Will, huh? I was wondering when I would get to hear you use my first name."

Lizzy looked back down the bar to try to catch the sight of the bartender. He was helping a crowd at the other end and looked like he would be awhile. She cocked her chin and glanced at Will sideways. "I think I was waiting for you to stop pretending that I wasn't Jane's sister. The fact that you did _that _allows me to feel no shame in confessing that I called _you_ - 'Mr. Darcy' - many times as a simple means of retaliation." She turned to face him directly, arched her brows and extended her heart scepter. Using her best "regal" voice, she proclaimed, "Now hate me, _if _you dare."

He gazed back at her expressively and chuckled. "I could never 'dare' to hate you." He then pressed his lips together and reached back to rub his neck, before leaning one elbow on the bar to face her. "Actually, that reminds me. I have a confession to make too. I really _didn't_ know that you were Jane's sister until you came over to Charlie's house. Charlie failed to introduce me properly at Toshi's, and the subject never came up afterwards for me to make the connection."

_And…he's lying again. You're breaking my heart, Mr. King of Hearts. I thought maybe, just maybe, we could try to be friends._

Outside of her mind, however, she stayed silent. A packed club didn't seem an appropriate place to discuss his original insults. She might start throwing the lemons that she saw peeking out over the bar top at him, and then where would they be? _I really do need to prioritize having the 'ugly stepsister' conversation soon, though; otherwise, it looks like we might never have it_, she thought sarcastically.

He gently bumped the side of her arm, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She had lost her enthusiasm already. "I guess."

"Has your mom always been like that? Towards you?"

She thought back to Sunday night, and how grateful she had been to him for briefly taking on her role and keeping her mother in her place. "For as long as I can remember, she has. I'm mostly used to it."

"If she hadn't been your mother I probably would have said much more than I did. You don't deserve it Lizzy. I hope you know that. "

Tears pricked her eyes that she quickly blinked away. Deep down, her mom was always a sore subject for her. "Yeah, of course I do. Besides, my dad makes up for her in his own quirky way."

He smiled. "I know. He couldn't stop talking about you once he found out that _I_ was the CEO who had selected your campaign proposal for my business. I really liked your dad. He's a funny guy."

She smiled too. "That he is."

At that moment, a slightly slurring Caroline stumbled over and grabbed both of Lizzy's hands. "Eliza, come and dance with meee!" she begged, lifting and lowering her heels to add an energetic bounce to her entreaty.

Lizzy wasn't sure what this was about, but allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor by Charlie's tipsy sister. Shortly after, Caroline turned and waved to Will. "Come join us Darcy."

"Caroline, you know that would defeat the purpose."

Caroline's face twisted in drunken concern. She dipped her head seriously towards Elizabeth and asked, "Eliza, what does he mean?" She immediately looked towards the King of Hearts and furrowed her brows. "William, what could you possibly mean by that?"

He laughed, and as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest Lizzy saw a new expression come across his face, one that she could recognize anywhere: a tease. "There are only two reasons that you would want to dance together, and I would be in the way of both of them. Either you have something secret to talk about; or, you are trying to provide me ample opportunity to admire the way your bodies move in those risqué costumes. Whether it is the first reason or the second, the outcome is the same for me, so I'm very happy to just stay over here."

Lizzy wasn't sure she had heard him correctly, and Caroline's jaw fell clean on the floor. "Did he really just say that, Eliza? Oooooo, he's a _bad boy_!" She leaned forward to playfully slap his wrist, but slipped on her Chanel heel as she did so; Lizzy had to quickly lean forward to catch her before she landed on the floor. _Wow, Jane and I must have really been running late tonight if Caro found the time to get this wasted!_

Lizzy couldn't help but be amused by how this was going so far. _I wonder what Wickham will add to this adventure? Where IS Greg, anyway?_

* * *

Will was wondering how long it would be before he could peel Caroline off of Lizzy so that he could ask her to dance himself.

_She looks incredible tonight. Who knew anyone could make a polyester costume and a plastic stick look so damn alluring?_

Just then, the beginning strains of Justin Timberlake's _Sexy Back _hit the room. The whole crowd shouted in the excitement of recognition; Will watched as Lizzy joined in the jubilant cheer with her arm raised over her head. The catchy bass line gripped its audience, and the entire dance floor began to bounce and sway with bodies. He continued to watch her and Caroline dance and noticed that she had excellent rhythm. She didn't just sway side to side; she would move her feet and roll her shoulders and seemed to become lost in the music that enveloped her. _That must be the Latin blood flowing through her veins_, he mused_._

Dinner at Elizabeth's parents' house had been – what could _only_ be described as - _terrifyingly informative_. He had been surprised to discover the very slight accent that colored Mrs. Bennet's speech, and the offered meal of chicken and rice stew that had the distinctive mouthwatering seasonings of the Latin Americas. However, when Charlie had asked her about her nationality and what the recipe was called, Fran Bennet had simply stated that she knew nothing besides the fact that it was her mother's recipe, that Jane knew how to make it too, and, "wasn't it wonderful that if they married he would be able to eat it every day of his life?"

Will had to admit, Elizabeth's mother was by far the_ loudest_ and most _uncouth_ woman he had ever met. Her partiality for Jane was clear from the moment they had walked in the door; they hadn't been there a minute before he heard, "Doesn't Jane look lovely this evening?" and "You're going to adore Jane's biscuits, she always makes them so well!" She then began to make some comment about a tour of the house, and proceeded to stress to Jane that Mr. Bingley just, "had to be taken upstairs to see her old room."

It had been hard to witness the travesty of Fran Bennet, especially because it was painfully obvious that a lot of Lizzy's looks had come directly from her mother. Listening to the shrew-like matron made him blissfully relieved that an external likeness was where those similarities apparently ended. The only other characteristic that could possibly be claimed as shared was an energetic passion; but where Mrs. Bennet wasted this vigor on everyone and everything in a manner that was foolish, Elizabeth's passion was focused, and in his mind, one of her most admirable traits.

Sitting by Elizabeth's father at dinner had been a welcome relief from her mother's constant effusions, and had provided the final clue to the puzzle of Elizabeth's character. His conversation constantly reflected Elizabeth's own intellect and wit, although perhaps with a more pedantic flair; Darcy had warmed instantly to the man's satirical humor. In Mr. Bennet he had found a fellow loner; and the goodwill between the men quickly developed into mutual respect. Their battle of minds during the poker tournament, where Will had narrowly come out the victor, had only further served to endear the men to one another.

Knowing what he did now, he could not have been more grateful that he had never met Fran Bennet before that night. His reason was simple: if he had, he would have promptly disdained any further connection to the Bennet family and therefore, would never have been able to blindly and irrevocably fall in love with their 25-year-old daughter. It was during that evening, observing Lizzy at the opposite end of the table with her eyes aglow at the sight of her sister's new-found happiness, that _he_ _knew_, suddenly and undeniably, that _he had_. In spite of himself, and before they had barely managed to form a friendship, he had lost his heart.

As unpleasant as many moments had been that evening, he wouldn't have missed it for the entire world. The experience had provided him with new eyes to see _his Elizabeth_: in his opinion, from an incredibly mismatched couple, she had inherited the best of two very different worlds. Watching her now in his solitude by the bar, a complacent smile rose to his face as he once again felt the truth behind the words – words he had never spoken to any woman before, except to his mother and sister - _I love her._

Coming back fully to the present, he chuckled as he noticed that Caroline was sadly mismatched to her dancing partner; truth be told, _she_ looked a little like wobbling jello, the alcohol contributing to a slight over-confidence in actual muscle control in her case.

_Maybe I should get Lizzy a drink while I wait for this song to finish up? Good thing Charlie was able to ask Jane what she likes. _Pleased with himself, he turned towards the bar and waved a fifty at the bartender to get his immediate attention.

* * *

Elizabeth felt her wristlet vibrate. Retrieving her cell phone, she accessed her text messages and saw Greg's note, "I'm here. Where are you?"

She looked up and only saw a sea of costumes. Her height didn't help either. She texted back, "Wait by the door. I'll come get you."

_Moment of truth_, she thought. _If having another guy at my side doesn't seem to bother him at all, he definitely doesn't like me. If there is one thing that he has shown me, Will Darcy can't stand being out-done._

She settled herself as her heart whispered what her head refused to say: o_h, please let it bother him._

* * *

Darcy had lost sight of Elizabeth, and was scanning the club in order to find her.

Finally, he saw her approaching with Jane and Bingley and a stranger; a stranger who seemed to have his hand on the curious position of the small of her back. _Wait, is she dating someone? _He searched his mind rapidly for any conversation that would have indicated that she wasn't available. Remembering none, he then briefly wondered that he hadn't even remotely worried about that possibility sooner.

The problem was, even with a _Zorro _mask on, this stranger was looking vaguely familiar. There was just something about the way he walked…

The group had finally reached where he and Caroline were standing. Elizabeth stepped forward and starting saying something that sounded like an introduction towards his ear.

He heard nothing she said. The stranger had recognized him, and in that instant, Darcy had recognized him too. Anger seared out from his core and radiated through the strands of his muscles. He felt gripped by a violent force; Bingley must have seen it because in that moment his friend had placed both hands firmly on Will's shoulders and pinned him cautioning to the wall. Darcy clawed and shoved at Charles to get away, and even broke free at one point. Bingley was quick, however; he regained his grip and held firm. The words necessary to get Charlie to release him failed to come; there was so much that he just wasn't able to say when it came to this situation. Slowly, Darcy's senses returned to him as the tunnel vision his anger had induced finally dissipated. Jane was frozen to her spot, Charles had shock written all over his face, Caroline looked dotingly concerned, and Elizabeth…Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

_Shit. Where the hell did they go?_


	18. Nobody's Perfect

_**Chapter 18: Nobody's Perfect**_

Elizabeth had been hoping for a reaction; what she had gotten was an explosion.

The anger that had filled Will Darcy's frame when she had attempted to introduce him to Greg Wickham was terrifying. She was almost prepared to see the bodies of the two men hit the ground in an all-out brawl.

Lizzy knew that a response of the magnitude she had witnessed could never be due to petty jealousy. They knew each other; a thought that was further proved by Wickham making a hasty retreat and pulling Lizzy onto the dance floor. She soon completely lost sight of her party as Greg weaved their way deeper and deeper into the crowd before beginning to slowly sway her to a reggae song.

Greg pulled her closer by pressing his hand to the small of her back. "I'm sorry I pulled you away like that. I would never get into a fight while in the company of a lady."

Lizzy nodded, then draped her arms around his neck and positioned her lips close to his ear. "I take it you already knew each other."

Wickham, in turn, tilted his lips to her ear. "You have no idea."

"I would like to have one."

Wickham eyed her cautiously. "How do you know him?"

"Believe it or not, he's sort of my boss. Just when I thought I was done seeing him at work, we keep getting thrown together because my sister is dating his best friend."

"You're close to him then?"

"Close? Try close to perfect strangers. We haven't gotten along for most of our acquaintance."

"You need to be careful with him Lizzy. He has a bad habit of screwing people over. Ever since I met him he has always had it out for me, and we've known each other since we were little."

_Oh great. More bad things to find out about Will Darcy. Maybe I retired the PNC nickname too quickly._

Greg continued, looking slightly frustrated, "It's too loud for me to tell you the full story in here. Come on another date with me Thursday and I'll tell you."

Lizzy bit her lip. Something felt off and she couldn't place it, but her curiosity always had a way of winning out in situations like these. "Alright. I think we can make that happen."

"Good. Listen, I need to get out of here. Seeing that guy always ruins my mood. I really wouldn't be good company to you if I stayed. I'll call you."

"Oh…okay. Sure. I understand." _That was sudden._

With that, Wickham turned and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Greg Wickham needed to get out of _Ella Lounge_ as quickly as possible. Immediately dragging Lizzy away from her friends, he then made some lame excuse and went about taking his leave from her as well. Avoiding the front entrance all together, he ran down to the basement and found a much more secluded fire exit.

When she had mentioned that Darcy Motors had hired her during their dinner at _Jekyll and Hyde_, he had immediately taken a second to evaluate the information. There was little chance that she knew Darcy personally; he never mingled with people that he felt were beneath him, either in work or in his private life. No; it had been much more likely that she was only dealing with people within his organization, and therefore, he wasn't in any immediate danger.

Then, he shows up to this promising date with a pretty girl only to stand face to face with his enemy. As she had led him over to make the introduction, what Wickham had noticed immediately was the way Will looked at _her_. He had known Darcy most of his life, and was a master at interpreting that carefully guarded visage. The trick was to know how to read the eyes; he smirked as he thought, _I have never seen him look at a woman that way before_. Admittedly, the moment had been brief; a second later, Darcy had shifted his attention to himself and that was when recognition struck.

Maybe this was an opportunity; a way to retaliate on the man who had waged war on him. Sure, he had done a lot of things to deserve it; _but hey, nobody's perfect._

For a brief moment, Wickham was a little grieved to turn Elizabeth into a pawn for his own amusement; he had genuinely been attracted to her. But tonight had shown him the one thing he needed to know that would make dating Elizabeth become a secondary priority: _William Darcy loved her. _

And Greg Wickham was not someone who could pass up the opportunity for revenge.

* * *

Returning to their party, Lizzy immediately noticed that they were down a King of Hearts and a Mad Hatter.

Suddenly, Charlie came jogging over to her from the direction of the basement level of the lounge.

"Where's Will, Charlie?" she asked.

"He said he had to leave. He told me to get you away from that guy. It's too bloody crowded in here. Where did you go?"

"We were dancing somewhere over there. Why did he leave?"

"I have no idea. It was really quick. All he said was that that guy was dangerous and that I needed to get you away from him immediately. I'm glad you're back with us."

_Greg Wickham? Dangerous? He screams like a girl, has perfect manners and is one of the friendliest people I have ever met._

Just then, Lizzy looked down at the bar to find two completely untouched and abandoned Tequila Sunrises.

* * *

Will Darcy didn't feel the chilly night air stinging his bare arms as he walked briskly down the street. His call was answered on the third ring.

"Detective Forster."

"Detective. It's Will Darcy. I've just seen Wickham. He's in Manhattan at the Ella Lounge on 9th Ave."

"Got it. Hold on." The line briefly went silent. Thirty seconds later it was picked back up. "How is it that you keep managing to run into that scum bag?"

"I wish I knew."

"Thanks for the tip."

"It's my pleasure. Literally. Goodbye Detective."

"Bye Will."

Will shoved his phone back into his pocket and suddenly realized that he was walking fast enough to be jogging. His nerves were still raw from seeing Greg with Elizabeth. _How do they know each other? There is no way that Elizabeth can know what he is, right? If she doesn't, what exactly can I say to her to adequately warn her?_

For the first time since making the decision, he deeply regretted the severely restrictive gag order he had insisted the judge impose on his sister's case. At the time, he hadn't planned on needing to share the details of the impending trial with anyone, and therefore, had no problem with the fact that he himself would be included in the court order that would ban discussion of the case with the media _and_ any unauthorized third party. Even Bingley didn't know that Gianna had been wrapped up in a scandalous criminal investigation because of the gag restriction.

He had done it all for Gianna's and his family's protection; a way to guard his family's good name and his sister's honor as Gianna prepared her defense for a trial that would be incredibly difficult to win. He needed to make sure that she received as unbiased a trial as possible. Now, Will was horrified to realize that the very thing designed to shield his sister could possibly wind up hurting Elizabeth.

He deeply hoped that the police were able to apprehend him now that providence had allowed him to discover Wickham's current whereabouts. The man had been able to evade the authorities for almost three months. If Wickham could be captured and made to confess, Gianna would almost certainly be fully acquitted.

_Really, what I should have done was beat the man to within an inch of his life when I had the chance. _

William Darcy could have no way of knowing how right he was.

* * *

**A/N**

For anyone now panicking after reading this chapter worrying about angst, please message me. Don't give up on the story! I promise you can handle it. However, I don't want to spoil anything for those happy with where we are at, so messaging is the best option for me to give you some reassurance.

Thank you everyone for all of your kind reviews, favorites and follows. I believe that by doing so you are letting others know that this story is worth reading and that is the highest compliment I can ever receive!

I am also happy that you are enjoying my little nods to the original novel. I think it's amazing how well the original translates to a modern setting. It just goes to show how ahead of her time Miss Austen was. :)


	19. Riddles

_**Chapter 19: Riddles**_

The last place Lizzy wanted to go on Monday was back to work.

The past week had been a lot to take in; almost too much, really. She felt like she had met a number of individuals suffering from dissociative identity disorder. There was "Carefree" Greg and "Scared Stiff" Greg; "Tender and Considerate" Will and "Ready to Murder" Will; "Distant, Snippy" Caroline and "Drunken Best Friend" Caroline; and she didn't know what to make of any of them. _I guess it's really not surprising that Charlie and Jane are the only normal ones_.

Flopping down at her desk, she decided to start the day off slowly by going through some emails. She was surprised to find one from Charlotte.

* * *

_To: ebennet_

_From: clucic_

_Subject: Riddle_

_Lizzy,_

_What fastens two people but only touches one?_

_~Char_

* * *

Lizzy checked to make sure that her anti-virus software was running and that she hadn't just doomed her computer to a life of pop-ups and crashes. _Now you too, Charlotte? I swear, ever since that dinner at my parent's house, almost everyone I know has flipped their lids. Charlotte is never cryptic. Blunt - brutally honest, even - but never cryptic._

Lizzy exited her office and walked down the hallway that led to Charlotte's.

Charlotte was looking at her screen with her chin propped on her hand; she was intently examining whatever was in front of her. Seeing Lizzy approach, she looked up. "Hey, girl! How was your weekend?"

Lizzy shook her head and waved the question off. "_That_ story is going to have to wait until lunch. I'm here because I think your email may have gotten hacked."

"What, you mean that riddle I sent you? No…Lizzy, I actually did send you that."

"What? Why?"

"_Well_…what's the answer to my riddle?"

"I dunno Charlotte. I hate riddles."

Charlotte gestured her left hand in front of her. "Guess!"

"I don't want to. Is this some sort of weird revenge for when I made you guess about what Will did in my meeting?"

"_Will_? He's _Will _now? Whoa, we do have things to talk about at lunch." She positioned her left hand at her chin. "Come on Lizzy, think with me."

"Char, this is annoying."

"What could possibly fasten two people together while only touching one of them?" As she said this, she reached up and scratched the side of her head in a mock thoughtful gesture. That's when Lizzy saw it: the flash of light that bounced off the walls when Charlotte's left hand passed in front of her window.

"Oh my god, Char. Is that what I think it is?"

"YES! He proposed!" she squealed. "On Halloween." With that, Charlotte proudly displayed her left hand for Lizzy to get a full on inspection of her delicate engagement ring.

"Char, I'm speechless. Congratulations! But…it's a little soon, no?"

"You know, I knew you would say that."

"No. No…I'm happy for you, I am. I told you I would support you and I meant it. But marriage is _huge_! I guess I just didn't realize how serious you were about him…how seriously you felt about each other, even. I have yet to see him again since Toshi's, remember."

"I know. We did move fast. But he's crazy about me, and I think he's got it pretty much together, you know?"

Lizzy didn't even want to approach everything she felt was wrong with that last statement. "How did he propose, Char?"

"Well…we went to his Boss' house for Halloween. She throws a small party every year, which she leaves in Roberts' hands to plan. This year he had setup a 'creepy touch station', where you place your hand in a darkened box and feel what's inside. There were 'eyeballs' which were really peeled grapes, and 'bat's blood' which was ketchup...those kinds of things. Anyway, I didn't want to touch anything; but in his best Dracula mind control impression, with his cape pulled up to his eyes, he told me that I had to." She giggled slightly at the memory. "When I got to the 'maggots', I was surprised to find that there was a really hard object amidst the cavatelli."

Lizzy was cringing inwardly at this narrative. She instantly pictured Charlotte withdrawing her hand from the "maggots box", an engagement ring caked with smooshed pasta bits captured in her palm. She then further pictured Robert Collins placing the filthy ring onto a sticky finger already coated in ketchup, before celebrating with a sweaty kiss involving plastic fangs. The entire image was enough to make her want to take a bath in hand sanitizer.

Charlotte continued, "His boss had known what he was planning – she's been telling him to get married _forever_ - so the whole room had been watching this happen. They all toasted us. It was sweet."

"I'm truly happy that you're happy, Charlotte."

"Spoken like the 'master of words' marketing woman that you are, Lizzy. Well, you'll be happy to know that I have the perfect opportunity for you to get to know him better so that you can be more comfortable with this."

Lizzy was puzzled.

"Every year his boss, Catherine DeBourgh, takes a January trip to a warmer climate. It's a family vacation of sorts, and she brings Robert along to handle all of the little details. She invited me to come as his fiancé. Of course, I immediately accepted."

"Wow, that sounds amazing Char. I don't think either of us has been on a vacation since we started working here. I might actually be a little jealous."

"But, it doesn't stop there," she returned playfully. "She then told me to bring _a friend_, so that I would have some company while Robert was busy with work. Lizzy, I would really love it if you would come with me. We would be going to the Dominican Republic, and all of your expenses would be paid. You would just have to buy the plane ticket."

For a blissful moment, the past weekend was momentarily forgotten in her immediate delight. Her eyes glittered as she said, "You can't be serious Charlotte? You know how badly I've always wanted to go to the DR and explore my heritage, especially since our mother practically hid us from it."

"Yeah, _I do_." Charlotte gestured between them to acknowledge their friendship. "_Obviously._ And I'm completely serious. Now, tell me that you'll _come_?"

Lizzy rushed forward and gave her friend a long overdue hug. "Of course! Char, I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Lizzy laughed, "I'm getting the one thing I think I _needed _after this weekend: _a vacation_!"

* * *

Lunch with Charlotte had been great. Hearing her talk about her relationship with Robert gave Lizzy more peace of mind about the commitment her friend had made. Although it was a type of relationship that she could never pursue for herself, she could see that Charlotte was genuinely excited about her future life as a married woman.

Suddenly, her office phone rang and interrupted her thoughts.

"Elizabeth Bennet Speaking."

"Lizzy? It's Will."

Elizabeth's heart caught in her throat. "Hi, Mr. Darcy. How can I help you?"

"Lizzy, this isn't a business call."

"But you called me at work."

"I don't have your cell number."

"Oh… yes, of course." She bit her lip as she thought about his anger and sudden disappearance the last time she saw him. "What's up?"

"Listen, I have to head out of town for a couple of weeks on an urgent matter of business. But, I want to talk to you." He took a deep breath. "I _need _to talk to you…about a few things. I'll be back late on Sunday, the 16th. Can we meet after work on Monday, the 17th? Have you ever been to _Max Brenner_? They have excellent hot chocolate."

Lizzy loved _Max Brenner_. The option he presented was tempting, but the question remained if she wanted to see him? His behavior at the lounge had shocked her; not only his rage, but also how he had left without giving any reasons, making any apologies or saying any goodbyes. _It was just so rude_…_well, actually, that really isn't anything new for PNC, is it?_

She then thought about the 'ugly stepsister' conversation hanging over their heads. She had promised herself that she would prioritize it, and here was the perfect opportunity. Lizzy knew that until she had aired out her feelings regarding his loathsome comments, she would never be able to genuinely move forward with any type of acquaintance with him. And due to her sister's relationship, it would be impossible for her to avoid running into Will Darcy. What she had to do was obvious: she had to try.

At least she had her answer. "I will admit that I have a small addiction to _Max Brenner_. I guess I could find you there after work that day…as long as you promise not to rip _my_ head off."

She could almost hear him grimace on the other end of the phone, but it was accompanied by a sigh of relief. "Lizzy, I'm going to do the best I can to explain that when we meet, I promise. Would six be an OK time?"

"Sounds good Will."

A very pregnant pause ensued.

Finally, he spoke, "This might be really forward, but can I request that you _not _see Greg Wickham between now and then?"

Lizzy could not believe her ears, and felt her indignation rise. "You're right; that is _really_ forward."

"He's dangerous Lizzy."

"Why do you walk around hating _everybody_, Will?"

"If you can ask me_ that_, I think I need to ask _you_ why keep insisting on willfully misunderstanding people, Lizzy?"

She took a deep breath. "Alright then, why don't you tell me _why_ he's dangerous?" She was losing her patience and she could hear it in her voice.

More silence; then, an annoyed sigh. "You know what? I really shouldn't be surprised. Please be careful." The request sounded slightly more formal than it did genuine.

She was done with this conversation. "I'll see you on the 17th, Mr. Darcy."

"Yup. Bye Lizzy." His words were clipped.

The phone hung up.

_It's confirmed. I'm in the Twilight Zone._

* * *

**A/N**

The timing for the story so far:

Chapter 1 - Sunday, Sept. 28

Chapter 2 - Monday, Sept. 29

Chapter 3 - Toshi's - Friday, October 3

Chapter 8 - Game of Life / 1st Meeting w/Darcy - Sunday, October 5 and Monday, October 6

Chapter 10 - Charlie Date / 2nd Meeting w/Darcy - Tuesday, October 7 and Thursday, October 9

Chapter 12 - Netherfield Dinner - Saturday, October 18

Chapter 15 - Poker Game Night - Sunday, October 26

Chapter 16 - Date with Wickham - Thursday, October 30

Chapter 17 - Ella Lounge - Friday, October 31

THIS CHAPTER 19 - Monday, November 3

Upcoming - Date with Wickham - Thursday, November 6

Hope this helps as we continue!


	20. A Little Bromance

_**Chapter 20: A Little Bromance**_

Will Darcy stepped out of his private car on a remarkably sunny November afternoon. Although it was already two hours later, his mind was still reeling over his earlier conversation with Elizabeth. _How did that phone call go downhill so quickly? You know, maybe she's just having a bad day at work…she couldn't have meant to sound so annoyed._ He had laughed about it at the lounge, but he also had to admit; after hearing her call him "Will", her adieu of "Mr. Darcy" had seriously crept under his skin.

Suddenly, he found himself wishing he could see her sooner than the 17th. However, his visit to Gianna had been scheduled for some time now, and he had to admit that he was incredibly eager to see his sister again. The visit would also give him the opportunity to go over the details of the gag order with their lawyer. There was just one more thing that he had to do before he could leave for Vermont and her off-campus Norwich apartment…

Bingley smiled broadly when he saw his friend approach. Darcy released a breath and tried to silence his mind as he prepared for what lay ahead. Gripping Charlie's hand in a firm handshake, both men experienced _that _moment when it was time for a very important and serious conversation between close friends.

"Charles, I think I may already know the answer, but I have to do my diligence as a friend and ask: why are we standing outside of Tiffany & Co.?"

The grin that spread across Charlie's face was infectious. "Because I love her Darce. There is no other woman in the world for me. I think I knew it even when I first saw her, but I have no doubt about it now. I'm going to marry her."

"Don't you think it's a little soon to propose?"

"Rest easy old boy. I'm just getting prepared because you know how hectic my schedule can get. I'm planning to propose on New Year's. You know, make it really romantic. Instead of just giving her a kiss; giving her a ring with the kiss. Start the New Year off on the perfect event of becoming engaged to her. Something like that."

"What about your parents? Certainly they want to meet her?"

"Jane has already agreed to come with me to London at Christmastime."

_Well, that's news to me. _Darcy could admit to himself that he had never seen Bingley so serious about a woman before. Had the man been in love before? Absolutely. But no woman had ever taken an equal, if not closer standing to his heart, than Caroline. Since starting to date Jane, Darcy had only seen Bingley a couple of times per week. Before that, Will had pretty much lived at the Bingley Mansion even though he had his own penthouse in Manhattan.

No, the difficulty here was not Charlie, but Jane. Darcy had enormous respect for her, but didn't feel like he knew her all that well yet. Unlike Elizabeth, she was almost painfully private. She politely answered questions, but tended to smile and listen rather than actively engage in group conversation. Darcy had to be honest; she seemed happy enough for being in a new relationship, but wasn't that to be expected? It didn't mean that she was looking to get married already. Bingley, on the other hand, was definitely on an accelerated timeline.

"And are you sure, 100%, that she feels the same way? That she is absolutely ready and seeking to commit to a lifetime with you? It's a huge step that you're planning on taking Charles."

Charles shook his head at him, but nothing Darcy had said could touch his smile. "Darce, I really appreciate you looking out for me. I know that she loves me more than anything, and I feel the same about her. There are no questions left to be answered between us, and we're not getting any younger. I never knew anything was missing; but now, my soul only feels half alive until we're together again. She's my destiny, Will. I'm sure of it." He glanced down; a wind blowing his dirty blond curls as he thoughtfully chuckled and shook his head at himself. "Sorry to make this so deep."

"Well then," Darcy replied, clapping his friend's arm in a friendly gesture that returned energy to the conversation. _How could he argue with fate?_ "Let's get you a ring."

* * *

An hour later, Bingley had selected a flawless, 3.2 carat round solitaire on a slim platinum band. Darcy thought he couldn't have done any better based on the little he knew of Jane's personality.

Before they left, Darcy's eyes had often times come back to an Emerald Cut ring that was under a nearby counter. Noticing his attention, the clerk informed him, "It's called the '_Tiffany Soleste_.' Would you like to see it?"

Darcy declined the offer, but continued to admire the ring through the case. _That is distinctive_, he thought. The emerald cut diamond sparkled brilliantly above a halo of smaller round diamonds, and the band of the ring was also hand set with round stones. Glancing at it again, he knew immediately why it kept drawing his attention: it reminded him of Elizabeth.

The shape of the main diamond brought back the night he had met her in that striking Emerald colored ensemble. The layers of stones surrounding it symbolically reminded him of the complexity and depth of her personality; it still amazed him that the same person who had playfully pointed a plastic heart scepter at him on Friday had faulted him for 'hating everybody' earlier this afternoon.

Then, as a finishing touch to the intricate ring, the gallery was elevated. Darcy saw the raised setting as the perfect final detail: a representation of how she rose to the many challenges in her life with courage: her mother, her career; even sometimes - he fondly thought back to their dinner at Charlie's - himself.

An image floated through his mind of the ring on her hand, her sparkling eyes gratefully looking down at him as she accepted his proposal. The surroundings where dim; his entire focus was on her and the extreme satisfaction that filled his being. _She was his._ He stood and flung his arms around her, spinning her wildly before capturing that pert mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Darce?" _That's odd, what is Charlie doing here? _"Darce!" A force met with his shoulder that almost knocked him out of his seat. Shaking his head at himself, he blinked his eyes and looked up at his friend.

"I lost you for a minute there. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Well, it just looked like you were contemplating a purchase of your own all of a sudden."

Darcy looked at his friend and said nothing.

Bingley shook his head as a knowing smile spread across his face. "You fancy her, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Lizzy Bennet."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"I've known you a long time old boy. You've never asked me to find out what sort of drink a woman likes before. You've _never _cared enough to ask before."

Will had known that this conversation was coming sooner or later. "I looked at the wrong woman, Charlie."

"Pardon?"

"At Toshi's. When you wanted to introduce me to Jane's sister and I snapped at you. I looked at the wrong woman."

Charlie laughed heartily and shook his head. "Well, it's a good thing to know that_ I_ wasn't the crazy one. When you called her an 'ugly stepsister' I almost spilled my drink on you. I couldn't believe what a killjoy you were being that night."

"I said that?"

"You did. Good thing she didn't seem to hear you."

"Do you _know _how much trouble I could have saved myself?"

"Well, there's no time like the present. Go after her."

"Actually, I've asked her on a date for when I get back in town from visiting G. She said yes."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He clapped his friend on the back. "Darce, you've got to try to let her in. I know it's not what you do with people; hell, I don't even know how I made it into the Darcy 'Fortress of Solitude'. You have to understand me though – and I'm speaking from experience – there is _nothing like this feeling_ Will."

Darcy didn't reply. His heart was already too full with the exact sentiment that Bingley was describing.

Bingley continued, "And you know? She definitely flirts with you sometimes."

"She does, right? It's not just in my head?"

Charlie widened his eyes and nodded his head both ways in agreement. "Do you want me to put in a good word to her sister?'

"No, for now I want to keep this between us."

"Ok then." He satisfactorily crossed his arms in front of himself. "You know? I'm excited for you Darce. I think that the two of you are well suited for each other; well, as long as you both can get a handle on the bloody bickering." He smiled at his next thought. "Actually, you already sound like an old married couple; that must mean the hard work is pretty much done."

Will mocked a punch at Charlie's shoulder as his friend playfully ducked away. "I'm going to remember you said that." Thinking once more about the reason for their trip, he said, "Congrats again on the ring, Bingley."

Bingley looked happy beyond words. "Thanks brother," he replied.

The door of Tiffany's swung open and both men headed towards their respective cars. Darcy stopped and took a deep breath while raising his face to the sun. The bright rays suddenly gave him hope that his chances for a deeply gratifying romantic relationship were just as optimistic as Bingley's.


	21. Bygones

_**Chapter 21: Bygones**_

As the car wound its way up the gravel path, Will Darcy was anxiously drumming his fingers and once again lost in his own thoughts. The five hour drive to Norwich had given him plenty of time to think.

Although he felt justified in the content of his conversation with Elizabeth, a nagging doubt at the back of his mind had begun to surface; their conversation had been too tense to simply be the result of a rough day at work. Three and a half hours into his drive he had settled on the idea that _something _was not as it seemed: the question now was, what? No one comment he had made seemed to rattle her more than any other; she had been distant almost from the onset of their conversation.

His mind then wandered further back to when he had first discovered that Wickham and she knew each other. After settling his nerves from seeing the scoundrel, he had quickly determined that Elizabeth must be an innocent bystander in this small meeting of worlds. However, _did he really know anything to prove that conclusion? How long had she known Wickham? Were they dating? If she was as uncomfortable as her tone had suggested on the call, why would she even agree to a date? And why would she be uncomfortable? _He closed his eyes as a disquieting thought gripped him: _Was it possible that Wickham was setting him up? Was it further possible that they were even working together?_

Realizing the dark path his mind had wandered down, he quickly shook his head of those thoughts. It would take a truly conniving criminal to successfully enact such a scheme. Wickham had surprised him, had gotten lucky even; but there was no way he could be _that _proficient in malicious intrigue. How could he have even known that he and Lizzy's paths would cross? And this was _his Elizabeth_ he was thinking about. He knew her better than that…

Still, he was left with no explanation for the strain in her voice, and he had no idea what it meant in regards to her actions. His primary concern was one resounding question: _did she trust him enough to_ _heed to his warning? _

He fully believed that there really wasn't any reason for her _not_ to trust him. He had never lied to her, and until their phone call he was sure that she had been becoming more comfortable with the idea of a relationship. No, _trust_, he was sure, was not the issue.

Instead, her displeasure was the direct result of something else, and god help him if he knew what. _Wonderful progress old boy…you knew this an hour ago._ Exhausted from the circles his thoughts had taken him in, Will closed his eyes and rested his head on the seat back. Whatever it was, by the end of that call her tone had said it all: she had gone from flirting on Friday, to barely civil by Monday, and it had taken most of his will power not to throw his phone into the middle of Fifth Avenue out of frustration when they said their goodbyes.

_God, just let her be safe._

Will glanced up to realize that he had arrived at his destination. The car had stopped at the front door of an upscale studio apartment where a beautiful, 20-year-old brunette with grey eyes was waiting for him.

Gianna ran over to him before he was able to fully get out of the car. "Will!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

Will buried his face in his sister's hair and held her close. "G, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Okay, really. A little bored, and constantly anxious; but that's to be expected, no?"

Will held onto her shoulders, stepped slightly back and grimaced at the conspicuous ankle monitor that forced the cuff of her skinny jeans to be rolled up on her left leg. He still found it incredibly hard to accept that due to her British Citizenship and extensive wealth the judge had deemed her a 'flight risk'; the ankle monitor was a condition of her bail.

"I saw him, G."

Gianna's eyes grew wide. "You did? Where? How?"

"I wish I could tell you. Somehow we wound up in the same club in Manhattan on Halloween. I lost control for a brief moment and tried to go after him myself, but soon afterwards called the authorities. Unfortunately, he escaped before they were able to locate him. I'm so sorry Gianna…I feel like I failed you all over again." He felt his voice grow thick.

She threw her slender arms around him in another huge hug; the close proximity allowed him to feel her trembling. "Will, you've done nothing wrong. Throughout this whole, terrible situation you've been nothing short of amazing. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you." She pulled away from him and attempted a smile. "Come inside. I had Mrs. Reynolds make us supper. I've missed you a lot this past month; I am really glad that you're here."

* * *

Greg had called Elizabeth on Sunday night to ask her what type of cuisine she preferred for their date on Thursday. When she told him that she didn't have any specific cravings, he had suggested a small Thai place on 2nd Avenue called _Zabb Elee _that had good reviews. Lizzy was up for anything really, _as long as the story about his history with Will Darcy was included on the menu_.

Greg had been right: the food tasted authentic and was incredibly delicious. The problem was that Elizabeth was having difficulty noticing anything other than her impatience for him to broach the one subject that she had been waiting all day to hear. The waitress had just cleared away their appetizer of crispy pork when Wickham suddenly began, "I'm sorry I left you Friday night…I've actually been regretting it all week. If Will Darcy doesn't want to see me it should really be him that leaves - I missed out on an awesome night with a beautiful girl. You make a fantastic _Queen of Hearts _Lizzy; you could be ruler over mine any day."

Lizzy eyed him cautiously. Will's words were ringing in her ears and she wanted to make sure that she absorbed every word that Greg said. So far he seemed genuine, _as usual_. "He actually did leave. When I got back to my friends he was already gone."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. His audacity astounds me sometimes." He shook his head as his shoulders slumped forwards in a manner that could only be described as defeated.

Not willing to let the subject drop, she queried, "I think you mentioned that you've known each other since you were little?"

"Yeah, that's what's so sad about it. Our current animosity doesn't have to be this way; I've forgiven him for what he did. Will just hates to be out-done; I think that when he sees me it reminds him of the many times I came out the winner, and it makes it impossible for him to tolerate my presence."

Lizzy was all ears now. Everything Greg had said so far lined up perfectly with what she already knew about Will Darcy.

"Our parents were best friends and his parents were my Godparents. We went to the same schools, played in the same sports and spent every major holiday together. As boys we saw each other enough to grow fairly close. I was always stronger and bigger than him when we were younger, even though we're only two months apart. I tried not to beat up on him too much – I saw him as a brother you know - but you could see that he felt a touch inadequate." Wickham took a sip of his beer and continued, "Then, when we hit our teenage years, everything changed. I'm sure you can tell that he's a bit of a loner?"

Lizzy only nodded her head in response.

"His father was the most sociable and pleasant person I have ever met. He felt that his son needed to come out of his shell, for reasons that were both business and personal; one way he chose to encourage this was to berate his son and tell him that he should be 'more like Greg'. You can imagine the wedge his father's advice quickly drove between us. Although we still talked, I could tell that the comparisons his father insisted on emphasizing were making him angry, and it wasn't long before he began to tolerate our connection only for his father's sake. You might not know this, but Will can be rather resentful when he wants to be." Greg leaned back in his chair, flopping his napkin on the table and growing deeper into thought. "This all became painfully obvious when we were in university together at UPenn. We had joined the same fraternity and were even roommates."

"_Will Darcy_ was in a fraternity?" There was no way to hide her skepticism.

Wickham let out a disbelieving chuckle. "I know, right? It was a legacy thing for him. His father had been in it during his time in undergraduate. Like I said, Will's dad was the man of the hour wherever he went; he had even served as the Fraternity President. I think Will felt compelled to follow in his father's footsteps to pay tribute. Neither of his parents are alive, you know."

"No, I didn't know."

"You really don't know him at all do you?" Wickham looked surprised. "Anyway, I'll make this short. Our second-semester Junior year, Will's patience with our relationship wore out. It helped that his dad had died the year before and was no longer a direct influence on him - we had already discussed selecting different roommates for the following year. We were both business majors, and happened to be in many of the same classes. He took advantage of the circumstances, stole a paper off of my computer and turned it in as his own. You know how plagiarism is treated in academia, right?"

Lizzy's eyes were wide as he finished.

"When it came time for the case to be reviewed by the board, it was his word against my own. He was the trust fund baby with the legacy. You can imagine who they believed. I was expelled."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm not really in a rush to finish my degree. My only options are online or tier two universities, and only the worst ones will ignore the blemish on my transcript. There just isn't much incentive. I have no way of ever being able to use those three years of credits."

Lizzy was stunned. "He's practically doomed you to a life of mediocre income…of never being able to reach your full potential professionally! And I'm sure your degree was important to you personally as well…I never would have imagined him capable of such malicious behavior."

"No? Oh come on Lizzy, don't tell me that he hasn't tried to convince you not to see me since Ella lounge? What did he say? That I was a 'liar'? 'Manipulative'? 'Dangerous'? He's used any or all of those in the past in an attempt to convince people not to like me."

Lizzy tried to pick her jaw up off the table. She was trembling with anger at the obvious mal-treatment Greg had suffered at the hands of Will Darcy.

Greg noticed her discomfort. "Lizzy, like I said, it's alright. I've forgiven him. The man's been through enough being orphaned so young. Gianna's almost nine years younger than him; once he finished college he practically had to raise her." He eyed her again, and seemed to make his mind up about something. "But who wants to talk about Will Darcy? Do you watch sports? How about those Knicks? Can we say train wreck, or what?" With that, a mischievous twinkle gleamed in Greg's eye as he downed the last of his beer.

After the enlightening conversation, nothing Greg could say or joke was sufficient to put Lizzy at ease. She still couldn't taste her food, but now it was for a completely different reason.

* * *

She had given it her best effort, but Elizabeth knew that she was a horrible date for the rest of the evening. There was a distinct possibility that she could even qualify for _Guinness_. Taking a brief moment alone in the ladies' room to reflect, she was fairly certain that what she was actually experiencing was a mild bout of shock. The knots in her stomach had reached up to her throat and quickly destroyed any appetite she may have had remaining. Taking her food to go and wrapping things up at the restaurant in order to expedite her return home, she parted ways with him at the subway station.

The kiss goodbye he gave her was brief and underwhelming. With the way she was feeling, however, she knew that it was emotionally impossible for her to respond positively to anything. Her senses had dulled, and all she wanted was the comfort of the downy sheets on her nice, warm bed.

Lizzy entered her basement apartment at 9:15 that evening and tucked herself in immediately; closing her eyes against the contemptible portrait of Will Darcy that Greg had painted. Slowly, her physical agitation began to subside as she allowed slumber to wash over her. The only thought she allowed herself was: _Thank god this day is finally over._

She never noticed that Greg Wickham had followed her home, or that he had retrieved the spare key from the fake rock near their front door.

* * *

**A/N**

Happy Monday Everyone!

Thank you for your patience with me as I spent multiple nights with this chapter trying to perfect it! And for all of my readers, new and old alike, thank you again for all of your favorites, follows and reviews.

I must say, I really enjoyed the length and thorough detail of the reviews I received for Chapter 20. They were awesome and a pleasure to read! :)

**NYT **– You deserve many, many kudos for your intuition regarding the apparent red flag about the bachelor's degree. I didn't want to say anything at the time, but can definitely do so now. ;)

And finally, I have pictures I use to inspire the story (A house that I consider the Bingley Mansion, a photo of my concept of Jane, etc…). If I posted links to them on my profile, would people be interested in seeing them? I thought it might provide another layer to the experience of the story. Let me know.

P.S. My Wickham is pretty conniving. The key won't become important until much later. Once I got the r**e review I figured I would put that in here to give you all _some_ peace of mind. All of our main characters are in _mostly_ good hands with me, I promise.


	22. Jumping the Gun

_**Chapter 22: Jumping the Gun**_

Will Darcy had an enormous respect for Norman Phillips, Gianna's attorney. The man was shrewd and calculating, and was doing whatever was in his power to help Gianna with her case.

Will knew that they had found a rare ally in Norman. Gianna felt strongly that she couldn't confess to anything that she was not guilty of; other lawyers would have pressured her to keep the case from going to trial, but Nolan respected her decisions and supported her when she refused the plea deals offered. He was very clear however, that unless Wickham was captured and gave a confession, there was a strong possibility that the state would pursue Gianna heavily for a conviction. Although much of the evidence was circumstantial, it was also damning.

Will shook the man's hand and took the offered seat. "It's good to see you Will. What can I help you with today?"

"I'm here to discuss the conditions of the gag order to understand them better."

"Okay, what would you like to know? It's pretty cut and dry."

"Well, I've encountered someone who would benefit from knowing more about Greg Wickham and what he is capable of."

The attorney's eyes narrowed in realization. "And you would like to tell them about the case."

"Yes."

"Are they connected to the case in any way?"

"Aside from knowing Greg Wickham, no."

"And evidently they don't know about his criminal behavior?"

"I don't believe so; hence why I want to give them a warning."

"Are they able to serve as a Character Witness for Gianna?

"Unfortunately not."

"Have you known this person long?"

Will briefly glanced down at his hands. "A little longer than a month."

Norman didn't bother to hide his surprise. "A month? You have no way of being sure of this person's confidence then."

"I would like to think that I do."

"Will, this is not something to be taken lightly. You were one of the main proponents for the implementation of the gag restriction in the first place - the judge would not be tolerant of you being the one to break it. If whoever you give the information to lets on what they know, and it is traced back to you, you would be found in contempt of court. Although sometimes a judge sees fit to only impose a fine, my guess would be that Judge Carter would demonstrate his displeasure at your blatant disregard for his courtesy by mandating jail time."

All Will could do was press his lips together in displeasure behind the hand draped over his mouth in concentration.

Norman continued, "There has to be other things you can tell this individual. You can be general instead of specific when talking about Wickham. Or at least, tell them what he did while you were at school together. However, in no way would I recommend talking about any details of the case with this person."

Will knew that he was right. Just because he loved Elizabeth didn't mean that he could guarantee that she could keep his secret. One slip up during game night would definitely mean even more legal troubles for both he and Gianna. _Well, I already tried the general method; I guess I'll have to hope the plagiarism story convinces her._

Will nodded his head in thought and stood to leave. "One final question: can I at least tell them that there is a gag order in place?"

Norman leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful. "You can, but that will certainly create more questions than you will have answers for. Are you sure the individual would be satisfied with only that information? Would they then seek the information elsewhere; and if so, could that potentially pose a threat to the case?"

Will bowed his head and sighed. He had no options, and he knew it. Elizabeth would never let that small amount of information rest; how many times had she pursued tense topics of conversation with him without reserve? And even if she did, what guarantee would he have that she wouldn't approach Wickham for the answers he refused to give? And what would Greg tell her in return? Will quickly knew that the curiosity he would simultaneously create and be unable to satisfy might cause more trouble than simply not saying anything at all: the last place he wanted to send her was back into the hands of Greg Wickham.

Will extended his hand towards the attorney. "Thank you for the clarification. And as always, thank you for your time."

Mr. Phillips stood also and shook his hand. "You're welcome. You're a good guy Will, I'm sure she'll listen to you."

As Will exited the office into the chilly Vermont air, he stopped when he had a sudden realization: w_hen had he told him that the person was a 'she'?_

* * *

Thankfully, Lizzy's workday on Friday was extremely busy. The final pieces of the Longbourn campaign were coming together nicely, and everything was proceeding correctly for the December 1st launch. She took the first half of her day reviewing the revised submissions from the art department; only finding one or two areas to improve, she sent the storyboards back with a note explaining the items and expressing her thanks for all of their hard work.

During their staff meeting the previous day, her team had agreed that sometime in late January or early February they would take a business trip to England to see the implementation of the campaign firsthand; the purpose of their travel would be to take notes and conduct market research in order to refine their strategies further for the U.S. release of the vehicle. Although excited about the opportunity for her team, Elizabeth felt an equal amount of anticipation for herself. The prospect of another trip shortly after her vacation to the Dominican Republic was almost too good to be true; after last night, Lizzy felt the best place for her to be was as far away as possible from the two men who seemed to divide her thoughts to the point of distraction.

After a good night of rest, Lizzy _had_ been able to draw some conclusions about Greg Wickham. She liked him, but not as much as she thought she would considering how well they got along. _Maybe it's because it seems like he is always trying too hard to flatter me, like telling me that I 'could rule over his heart any day'_. Compliments always had a way of turning her off; she had only raised an eyebrow when he had expressed _that_ particularly sappy, and not entirely welcome, sentiment.

The larger question, however, was whether or not she felt that he was being honest. He had seemed completely open as he dove into the particulars of his past with Will Darcy, and every fact connected to what she had previously surmised about Mr. Darcy's personality. Wickham had laid the entire story before her with very little hesitation and very thorough details. For the most part, she had to admit, she did believe him: simply put, there was truth in his looks. It had been amazing to her what a close connection they had with each other; of all the people to run into at a Starbucks – the God-brother to an individual with multiple claims on her life: new boss, sister's boyfriend's best friend, and the motivation behind one begrudgingly acknowledged _teensy-weensy, very small (almost non-existent!), tiny, little_ crush.

And yet, it was due to the awareness that she was slightly drawn to Will Darcy _despite everything_ that Lizzy also felt a strong desire to hold back her final judgment before speaking to Will. Yes, she had not appreciated when he had practically attempted to control her decisions and asked her not to see Wickham. And if he were anyone else, they would already be completely written off in her book without a second thought. But just as Greg had his story and motivations, she was practical enough to concede that Will must have the same.

It also helped that there was a tiny corner of her heart that kept insisting - beyond all reason, really - in believing in the best of Will Darcy; even when his actions perpetually demonstrated otherwise.

One final hesitation came in the awareness that even with all that Wickham had shared the previous night, he had still failed to provide the motive for Will's extreme anger; that is, unless it really had been jealousy after all. Lizzy would hope and despair simultaneously if envy had been the true instigator: envy would mean that he _had_ been upset that she was with Greg because in some way he wanted her for himself. _However, envy would also mean that he was a malicious asshole that she would never be able to date in good conscience. _Unlike before, Lizzy now hoped that it was for any other reason _besides_ jealousy that he had gotten angry; however, only Will could confirm or deny either way.

_Let's hope the man finally finds the words to explain why he feels that Wickham is 'dangerous' on the 17__th__. Until then, the jury is still out._

* * *

_Will Darcy sat unnoticed from her across the bar. Her intoxicating smile held his focus as she entertained a small group around her with her lively conversation. Her personality was truly a rare find; Elizabeth lit up a room wherever she went, spreading a contagious gaiety. He felt impossibly drawn to her; almost as though if he released the bar top he was holding onto he would float directly across the room to her side._

_Suddenly, the door to the bar swung open, and a man with his coat pulled up over his face to ward against the frigid chill outside entered. His eyes immediately locked onto Elizabeth as he briskly walked over to her. Pulling her to him and away from the crowd, he swung her forcefully into a 1940's Hollywood-style dip kiss; capturing her body and silencing her wit with a sensual and hungry force. Releasing her, the man allowed Lizzy to fall hard on the ground as he turned his eyes to Will._

_The eyes were all Darcy needed to see to recognize his foe. In an instant he was at Lizzy's side to check on her. When she rounded her face to meet his, he was physically gripped by terror. Her eyes - those lovely, twinkling orbs that could send his soul into the far-reaches of ecstasy - were changed into vicious, snapping vipers. Will used whatever strength was left in him to attempt a retreat backward, but it was no use: the same magnetism he had felt earlier drew him closer to her, and both snakes recoiled on the verge of another strike…_

Will sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. Gasping for breath in the chilled air, he collapsed his head in his hands to shake off the filth of the dream he had just suffered. Glancing at the clock on his night table, he read _11:49_ pm. Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed Charlie.

"Hmmm?" Charlie answered after five rings. He was almost fully claimed by sleep.

"Charlie, it's Will. I'm sorry to wake you."

Another grunt. "Mmm. Will? What the bloody hell time is it?"

"Almost midnight. Listen, I'm sorry. I should've called in the morning. Go back to sleep."

An audible groan and some covers rustling could be heard. A groggy voice continued, "You can't just call someone in the middle of the night, wake them up, and then tell them to go back to sleep." Will heard Charlie slap his hand across his face. "What did you need?"

"Listen, I know I told you that I wanted you to keep Jane out of this. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

Charlie grunted a response.

"Can you find out from Jane if Lizzy saw that guy from the lounge again? In a not so forward way, of course."

"Will, what is this about?"

"Charlie, like I told you: he and I have a history. I just want to make sure Lizzy is safe. Jane too, by extension."

Charlie gave a deep sigh. "OK. I'll call you when I know something."

"Thanks Bingley."

"Now Will? Get some rest. This isn't like you."

"You know what? I'm starting to realize that..."

* * *

**A/N**

I posted some of the pictures and more will come in time. I hope that you enjoy them!

First, let me generally say that I waited to mention the pictures because I wanted you all to develop your own images for the story first. Even though it is my story, it becomes yours by extension when you read it, and I am positive that all of the characters and scenes that you have already created in your own minds are wonderful! I would actually prefer that you use those images instead of the ones I posted as you continue with the story. As I said in my profile…the pictures aren't perfect; only the closest I could find.

**Guest**-When it comes to that picture of Lizzy, I think I can see what you are describing as harsh…the angle of the photo could have been a little better, for sure. For me, I chose it because it was one of the few pictures where there was something of awareness/intelligence captured in the model's eyes. (A lot of the other pictures are either innocently sexy or blatantly sexy, and that's pretty much where the eye communication ends.) This picture I felt captured a slightly deeper emotion in the eyes: one of perceptive observation. She's considering the viewer, and that element of her mind working reminded me of Lizzy. (The arched brows and, as Darcy called them, 'sensuous lips', helped too, of course.) Hope this explained a little more where I was coming from, but please feel free to still disagree with me! (And as I said, I'm sure that the Lizzy (or any character, for that matter) in your mind is much more perfect than the photo posted.)

Anyway, we are speeding along towards Hunsford here, but that means the "bumps" will be hard and jolting as we go. Hang on and stay with me. I love sharing this experience with all of you!

Timeline wise, we are somewhere in the middle of his stay with Gianna. The next chapter will conclude his trip with his sister.

Also, I wanted to give you all a heads up: there is a chance I will be changing the rating of the story to an "M" in the future. Please don't worry, I won't be getting excessive in any sense. The feel of the story (what is shared and what is left to the imagination) and the writing will all stay the same. However, the curse words have started to appear more directly (as seen in this chapter), and there are subjects connected to Gianna's case that may warrant the higher rating. I'm gonna feel it out and see how it goes; I am also open to your suggestions about this topic as we continue! Any feedback is appreciated!


	23. Loyalties

_**Chapter 23: Loyalties**_

Will's two week stay with Gianna had gone more quickly than he wanted. He desperately wished that he could wipe the fragile situation that she was in completely away so that she could return to her normal life. Although she was keeping her spirits about her impressively considering everything, the youthful light in her eyes had faded and was replaced with something else: a wariness of the world around her.

On the evening before he was scheduled to leave, he knew that there was one last conversation that they needed to have. As they finished putting together their ice cream sundaes in preparation for their movie night, he began, "Gianna, I think I need to tell you that I might have met someone."

Gianna's eyes lit up in surprise at her brother. "Really Will? That's great! Who is she?"

"Don't get too excited. It's much more complicated than it sounds. She is the manager of a marketing team that I selected to use for one our companies' campaigns."

Gianna furrowed her brows. "Well, it's not like she's your direct employee, right?"

_She always has a way of making things sound simple. _He smiled at her. "No, she's not, but it felt that way many times regardless. I caught a break though: Bingley started dating her sister."

Gianna giggled in delight. "Oh my goodness, that's perfect! Well, out with it Will. I want to know all about her."

Will's eyes warmed at the recollection of Elizabeth. "I have to admit, I was first captured by her looks. In my eyes she is_ indescribably _beautiful. However, even you know that's not enough for me to really pursue someone. But then, as I got to know her I was struck by her spirit and independence. She is a very strong woman, Gianna; she definitely knows her own mind."

"She actually sounds sort of perfect for you…you need someone to balance out your own stubbornness." She playfully poked him in the ribs. "Have you kissed her yet?"

Will glanced down in embarrassment. "We've flirted a bit but, actually, we're working on being friends first."

Gianna's face fell flat. "Will, are you serious?"

"It's been complicated." He thought about the addition of Wickham and groaned. "Actually, it seems to get more complicated daily."

"I don't care how complicated it is. You should tell her how you feel."

"I want to G. But there are a lot of things that I need to consider before we can move forward. We're still just getting to know each other."

Gianna shook her head in exasperation. "It's very like you to be unnecessarily cautious. When are you going to see her again?"

"Right when I get back. We have a date planned."

"Well, that's good. So you are making some progress."

Will thought about Lizzy's unwillingness to agree to stay away from Wickham and gave a sad chuckle. "I hope so. I just wanted to let you know, in case things do work out. This is by no means guaranteed."

Gianna reached out and gently touched his arm. "Of course they're going to work out, Will. I've never seen you look that way when talking about a woman before."

Will raised an eyebrow at his sister. "You know, that's pretty much what Bingley said."

Gianna flashed him a knowing smile as she pulled a large, gold trimmed envelope up from the kitchen island and opened it. After glancing it over, she handed it to her brother. "Looks like Aunt Catherine's invitation to the family vacation this year."

"Bugger, I completely forgot about it." He considered for a moment, then continued, "I don't think I'm going to go G. I'd rather spend time with you and keep you company. Besides, they might set a date for your trial around that time."

Gianna pursed her lips in thought before continuing. "Will, I actually think that you need to go. If you and I both don't show up, the family is going to know that something is wrong. Aunt Catherine won't be able to _sleep_ until she finds out what it is."

Will folded his arms and leaned forwards on the kitchen island. "Yes, she can be a bit overbearing, but…"

Gianna interrupted, "Will, if she finds out about my case, we can kiss any secrecy we have goodbye. Sure, she would never spread the information openly; but in her _excessive _efforts to help us, you know that she would eventually give too much information out to the wrong person."

"Gianna, of course if she found out we would also tell her about the gag order. We are allowed to inform immediate family of the details of the case."

Gianna shook her head. "But that wouldn't matter, Will. Aunt Catherine always thinks she knows better than _everybody_…_even_ the courts." Will hesitatingly nodded his head in acknowledgement of his sister's words, and Gianna boldly continued on, "No…I actually want you to go. Make some excuse for me; say that Dartmouth is kicking my behind this semester and that I need to focus on my studies. School is a convenient excuse for everything, really."

Will ran his hand through his wavy black hair. His sister was right about everything, of course; not that he wanted to admit it. What he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the world, just like he did when she was ten years old and their father had suddenly died. However, she didn't seem to need as much protecting as she used to; the entire conversation had shown him just how much growing up Gianna had done in the past six months. The shy, reticent girl had disappeared behind a delicate, yet blossoming courage and strength – a boldness he assumed must be necessary to face the stress of the impending trial. He rubbed his temples as he thought; _it's a shame that it took these wretched circumstances to finally bring you out of your shell, G._

"Besides," Gianna tenderly added, noticing his weariness, "you look like you could really use a vacation."

* * *

Will returned to the Bingley Mansion around 8pm Sunday evening. He was surprised to find the house bustling with activity.

In the sitting room, he saw some of Caro's friends relaxing with cocktails in their hands, gossiping about the latest fashion trends. When they caught sight of him the room hushed, and each woman primped or shifted into a sexier pose. One blonde even reached into her shirt and crassly insisted on making sure that her breasts were better positioned. All six pairs of eyes had settled suggestively on him. Nauseated by the entire scene, Will barely offered a slight nod as he walked briskly by.

Arriving to friendlier faces, he found Jane and Charlie in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies. He was surprised to find Jane sitting up on the counter with Charlie standing between her legs. Charlie was energetically reaching around Jane in a manic attempt to grab the nearly empty mixing bowl. Jane was evading his skillful hands, laughing as she told him that he would get sick from eating raw eggs.

When they saw Will in the doorway, Charlie stepped back sheepishly and grinned at his friend. "Hey Will, welcome back. How was the trip?"

"It was good. Too short, really; but it went well."

Will suddenly felt a pair of slender arms slowly creep around his waist from behind. "We _all_ should have gone with you to take advantage of the early ski season at _Killington_, Will. It would have been a fantastic mini–holiday, and Gianna could have had _us all_ for company."

Taking a stealthy step beyond Caro's grasp, Will turned his body so that he could partially face her. _She gets bolder every time I see her_, he mused. "In theory that sounds wonderful Caroline, but Gianna was too wrapped up in her studies to be able to go anywhere. We spent a couple of very quiet weeks at home. I _promise_, there would have been _nothing_ to amuse you."

Caroline could tell that she had been put off and looked it. Skillfully, she changed tactics. "Well, just know that you were_ greatly_ _missed_ Will. Without you around, I discovered that I am a definite third wheel to these two lovebirds." She gestured teasingly in the couple's direction.

Jane blushed and hid her face in Charlie's sweater. Bingley narrowed his eyes at his sister and replied, "Caro, stop begging shamelessly for Will's pity. You know perfectly well that we've all been having a great time these past two weeks. And those houseguests of yours in the sitting room have been here for over forty-eight hours. At this point, I don't know when I can expect to use my home theater in privacy again."

Caroline tittered and blithely retorted, "Maybe when you and Jane give up the Jacuzzi?"

That was it. Jane's ears went tomato red as she released a soft, embarrassed squeal from her hiding spot. Charlie rose to the defense of his girlfriend, grabbed some flour and tossed it at his sister, causing Caroline to yelp and retreat. Caro ran from the kitchen, shouting, "Not on my _Tom Ford_, Charlie! You know better. And since you are my _younger_ brother by eleven minutes, you both better get used to my teasing!"

When she was out of earshot, Charlie addressed his friend, "And this is what you've been missing. Who knew _Caroline_ could make jokes? _Really _bad ones, but still; _jokes_ all the same."

Will shook his head in bafflement.

Charlie noticed the duffle still in his friend's hands. "Here, come on, I'm going to have to give you a different guest room than you normally have. Jane, we'll be right back."

Charlie led Will down the hallway. Halfway to their destination, he stopped and grabbed Will's shoulder.

Will turned to face him. Charlie began, "Remember that request you made of me at midnight last week?"

Will's eyebrows raised in expectation as he waited for his friend to continue. He had experienced the same nightmare every night since that phone call, and his nerves were constantly on edge. Uncertainty and distance had allowed his habitual caution and reserve to return. Although he had given Gianna a heads up about the potential for a new girlfriend, overall his newfound clarity was telling him that he had entertained his feelings for Lizzy too hastily; he loved her, but simply didn't know enough to be able to trust her fully.

"I mean, I didn't dig too deep, but…she did see him, Will."

Will closed his eyes and drew breath at the sharp pain in his chest. "Do you know if she saw him a lot?"

Charlie looked at him wonder. "Darce, you're lucky I was able to find out what I did. If I had asked anything else, Jane would have gotten suspicious. I reiterated that you think he's dangerous and that she should pass that information on to Lizzy. I left it at that."

Will nodded. "Thanks Charlie. I appreciate you finding out."

As he settled his belongings into his room, Will's mind was a raging sea of thoughts. One part of him was not surprised; the other was dumbfounded. The thought of Lizzy and Wickham together made him physically ill; unable to really do anything to separate them, he also wasn't sure that he could pursue her while she insisted on maintaining a connection to that bastard. Angry beyond reason, he went over to Charlie's bar and poured himself a cognac. _How could she do this? Why didn't she listen? She cared about him, didn't she? _His heart felt grievously sick, and the cognac he had finished in one swig had not helped in the slightest.

Coming within inches of punching the wall, Will realized that he should get back into civilization before doing damage to himself or Bingley's home. He blindly stormed down the hallway before remembering to try to appear at ease. Returning to the kitchen, he stopped when he noticed a laptop open on the nearby dining room table as he passed.

_Maybe I should catch up on some work items_… _At least I know where I stand with those, and I can settle my mind by focusing on the mundane._

He called out to Charlie, "Bingley, can I use your laptop?"

He heard a shouted reply, "What laptop?"

"The one on the dining room table."

"Oh, that's Jane's." Then a female voice, "You can use it, Will!"

"Thanks Jane," he called back.

Will sat down at the table and ran his finger over the touchpad. The dark screen hummed to life.

At first, Darcy tried to look away, but too many key words had leapt out from the screen at once. Reading the entire email, Will shut his eyes at the sensation of his stomach flipping over. The tumbling thoughts in his head now distinctly matched the churning of his conscience. After a moment of reflection, his only choice was clear; steeling himself for what needed to be done, he took out his cell phone and snapped a clear photo of the screen and its contents.

Will felt his indignation place a vice grip around his heart, slightly softening the earlier pain. He allowed the risky balm to continue its healing work; relief was welcome, regardless of where it came from_ or_ what it cost him.

P_erhaps these Bennets really are just too good to be true._

* * *

**A/N**

I would like to take a moment to thank my "Honorary Betas":** NYT**, **Beckirs** and **Celebrian54**. These wonderful friends helped me with the hurdle that was preventing me from posting this chapter. Thank you all so much for your communication with myself and your willingness to give me feedback. I hope to continue our conversations and enjoy many further collaborations in the future!

I keep adding things to my profile for the story (added some music recently!), so feel free to check it out from time to time if you are bored and looking to supplement your _Magnets_ experience.


	24. Fold

_**Chapter 24: Fold**_

Elizabeth made a mad dash out of the cab towards the entrance of _Max Brenner_. Even though she had brought a change of clothes and makeup to freshen up at work so that she could come directly to the restaurant, she was still running about ten minutes late.

She had tried very hard not to make this evening a big deal in her mind; she even refused to allow herself to call it "a date". There was a lot of heavy conversation to be had, and there really wasn't any way that it could ever end positively. In fact, a fair to middling outcome might even be asking a lot. She had heard Greg's side of the story, and now it was time for her to hear Will's. She found it hard to believe that he would be able to defend himself, particularly considering his rash behavior at _Ella_, but she had to give him the opportunity to try. If for no other reason, it was her way of thanking him for defending her to her mother.

Still, there was that tiny part of her hoping for more; wishing beyond reason that he would redeem himself in some miraculous and incredible way that would make the soft spot she had developed for him slightly more acceptable to maintain. It had begun to irk her to no end that Will Darcy could continue being a jerk and she had _yet _to let him have it. Tonight was going to be a turning point in their acquaintance; although she hoped for the better, Lizzy was prepared for the worst. There were just too many things that she had left unsaid.

As usual, _Max Brenner_ was packed. Weaving through the crowd of waiting patrons, she arrived at the host station. Straining her neck to look beyond the young boy standing there, Lizzy tried to catch Darcy's face in the crowd. She was surprised to find that she didn't see him.

The host was not amused. "Are you looking for someone, Miss?"

"Yes. I thought he would be here by now."

"What was the name on the reservation?"

Lizzy suddenly realized that she hadn't heard from Will for two weeks, and she wasn't sure if he had even made a reservation. "It would be under _Darcy_."

The boy punched the name into his computer. "There is no reservation for that name. You can sit and wait for your party to arrive and then we would be happy to get you a table."

Taking one final, hopeful glance at the seating area, Lizzy trudged over to the bench and claimed a narrow seat between a heavy woman burdened with shopping bags and a six-year-old who couldn't stay put. Glancing at her cell phone, she winced as she realized that Will still didn't have her number. _I guess something delayed him. _Having no other option, Lizzy leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and waited.

* * *

Will Darcy glanced at his watch and noted the time: 6:16 pm. He had already made his driver circle the area four times and was now parked on a street three blocks down from the restaurant.

Taking out his cell phone for the twentieth time that day, he re-read the email that he had discovered the night before.

* * *

_To: jane_bennet_

_From: ahamilton86_

_Subject: _

_Hey you,_

_I'm at work so I have to keep this short._

_I'm glad that you asked me to spend the night Thursday – it's been awhile. I hope that we didn't keep Lizzy awake._

_You gotta tell this Charlie guy to give you a little breathing room so that I can see you more. ;)_

_To be completely honest, I understand why you're seeing him – he's loaded. I would pick him over me as a lunch date too._

_We should meet up again soon_

_Andy_

* * *

His lips curled in disdain as he once again forced himself to accept the undeniable truth that the email revealed: Jane had spent a night with another man - one whom she also seemed to have a previous and ongoing relationship with.

_He could still see the look on Bingley's face when he had showed it to him. Charles had sunk into a nearby chair and seemed to barely support his head in his hands. Two seconds later, he asked to read it again._

_Darcy could see the confusion and hurt in his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry to have to show you this Charles. I didn't think it would be right to hide it from you."_

_Charlie looked back at him in a daze. "No, I'm glad you showed me Darce. I'm just…shocked. I still can't believe it. I never thought that she would betray me...that she could betray anyone."_

_Will looked at his friend in concern. "I have to tell you Charles; I've always found her incredibly hard to read. She's very private. I think this just shows that the concerns I expressed at Tiffany's had some basis: she's obviously not in the same place in the relationship as you are. In fact, it seems that she has different motivations all together…similar ones to her mother, most likely."_

_Bingley simply rubbed his palm along his forehead._

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Honestly Darce? I don't know."_

As much as he had been tempted, Will couldn't bring himself to say that Jane's deception seemed to be a family trait. The more he thought about the fact that Lizzy had gone against his recommendation and seen Wickham, the more he thought that common decency was possibly something that the Bennet's generally lacked. And yet, Lizzy was still only guilty of an improper association, not an outright betrayal. A tormenting thought began to dance around his mind:_ how would Bingley feel?_ _How could I pursue Jane's sister in the wake of what he currently faces?_

His mind then returned to the day that his altered perspective on Elizabeth had first taken root: _that phone call._ What he had initially assumed to be a tough day on her part had turned into a rift he had yet to find the source of. He had tried to be there for her – to protect her – and yet she had chosen her own path and continued to see Greg even_ after_ he had made his own romantic interests known. Wasn't that enough to tell him that, just like Jane and Bingley, she and him were not in the same place in regards to a relationship?

But no, he continued to hope and became a glutton for punishment. Shortly after, the doubts had settled in; along with them, the nightmares that had been the cause of many sleepless nights. The potential that she and Greg were close friends, or perhaps even _more_ than friends, subconsciously terrified him. _Why else hadn't he sent the police to her job to question her on Wickham's whereabouts? _There were two reasons: he hadn't wanted to involve her and, more directly, he really didn't want to know the answer. He was so absurdly trapped in his feelings for her that he dreaded knowing the truth about the extent of the liaison between Lizzy and Greg Wickham.

When had he become this man? He _never _needed a woman: he had lived his entire life without ever falling in love and until now, had not felt anything lacking. Enthusiastically pursuing someone was _unheard of_ before Elizabeth, particularly someone he had early acknowledged that it would be inappropriate for him get involved with. He was astonished at the ease in which he had allowed that fact to be forgotten; how she had effortlessly scaled the walls around his heart._ How had he let it come this far?_

In an instant, William Darcy knew how. He loved her, and with every passing day the ardent sensation had embedded itself more permanently in his heart. He had known it at her house that night, and he knew it now in an all-encompassing way. The passionate emotion had flooded his soul; the unexplored and unknown depths of it stirring a painful yet wondrous ache in his chest. He was practically drowning in his love for her; drowning in an emotion that would almost certainly lead to his ruin.

A dagger pierced his heart as he realized that, _after arriving slightly late, _she was probably sitting in that restaurant - at this very minute even - wondering where he was. For a brief moment, he was tempted to run into _Max Brenner_ and wrap her in his arms; to claim her only to him and hold her against his heart. He would move heaven and earth if he could only create an understanding between them that could transcend every present circumstance and leave no doubt that their minds were truly one. However, the reality was that the situation had become too complicated, and any desire of that sort could only be the vain hope of wishful thinking.

Even so, his long-nurtured tender feelings towards Elizabeth threatened to spur his body into immediate action; it was only his_ longer _developed will-power that stayed him. Physically, his body was in agony as his determination to reason the situation out to its conclusion forced his rigid muscles to stay immobile. He sat, tense and erect as he considered the dilemma, fingernails digging into the leather of his backseat and mouth tightly pulled into a defiant and determined line.

Closing his eyes, he finally released the tension that had built to a breaking point in his chest. He had his answer: the best possible outcome considering all that demanded his attention. Will Darcy called to his driver and gave him his instructions.

* * *

Lizzy was startled out of her daze by a tap on her shoulder. Rousing herself, she discovered that it was only a young man asking her to slide over so that he and his date could sit down. Lizzy gave the couple a half-hearted smile and shifted, retrieving her cell phone from her purse as she did so.

The time on the screen read 6:34 pm.

Looking up, the lobby was as full as ever, but William Darcy was still not in it.

"Miss Bennet? Elizabeth Bennet?"

Lizzy looked up to see an older gentleman who looked like a chauffeur. The man made eye contact and walked towards her.

"Are you Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Yes?" she cautiously replied.

He extended a folded piece of paper in her direction. "This is for you, Miss." He then turned and left the restaurant.

Lizzy unfolded the note.

_Miss Bennet,_

_I regret to inform you that circumstances have prevented me from attending our meeting tonight. I apologize for not being able to tell you sooner._

_Greg Wickham is capable of hurting people. At University, he plagiarized my report and handed it in as his own. He was summarily expelled for his behavior, but not before my own conduct was also called into question. I must repeat my prior warnings to stay away from him._

_Take Care of Yourself,_

_William Darcy_

For a moment, all Lizzy could do was read and re-read the short, handwritten note.

Lizzy could never have seen this coming. In all of her imaginings surrounding this evening, and the many _really_ terrible ways it had the potential of going, the actual outcome of the night had never presented itself as an option to her. Disappointed in herself for her lack of foresight, fuming as a result of her frustrated hopes and wholly disgusted by one consummate asshole now permanently crowned PNC, Lizzy angrily re-buttoned her coat and stormed out of the restaurant.

William Darcy had stood her up.

* * *

**A/C** (Author's _Confessional_…_Yes_, it's that serious)

:::_Ducks from the rotting fruits and vegetables being hurled in her direction_:::

The chapters that have been tormenting me for the past 2 weeks are finally out in the open.

From the very beginning I have promised you all _mostly_ canon in a newly inspired way; I would never live up to that promise if Jane and Bingley just happily went along with nothing to interrupt their romance.

What wasn't in my plans, however, was Will standing Lizzy up for their date. The date _was_ supposed to happen. In fact, I still have the entire date chapter written out…maybe one day I'll turn it into a one-shot of sorts. It was this major alteration in plot that spurred the revisions I have been alluding to in my previous Author's Notes.

The problem was that the date, no matter how many times I revised it, kept turning into a mini-Hunsford. And my plans for Hunsford are vast: an exotic location, colorful characters, sultry nights, even a waterfall. And I haven't forgotten that they never got to dance at our "Netherfield Ball"/Ella lounge. It isn't fair to our characters, or to us, to deny us that experience. Most importantly, however, for where we are in the story, it felt far more realistic for Darcy to break the date than to keep it.

For those dying inside, Hunsford/The DR Trip is projected to begin at the end of Chapter 26/beginning of Chapter 27. I won't keep us waiting long, I promise. :) I've been itching to get those chapters started and written.

Thank you for listening and staying with me. Please follow/favorite and most importantly, review! I love hearing from you all. Your comments truly do give me renewed excitement and energy! You all are awesome.


	25. Fall from Grace

_**Chapter 25: Fall from Grace**_

Charles Bingley gloomily reflected that the grey and cloudy Friday sky uncannily resembled his own dreary thoughts.

Reaching into his pocket, he once again pulled out the engagement ring that he had bought for Jane. Fingering the smooth, slim band, he held it up for closer examination in a maneuver that had quickly become routine. His favorite pet name for Jane had been "angel", and it had inspired what he had ordered engraved on the inside of the band. He ran his pinky along the inner rim to feel the slightly irregular texture of the inscription: "Heaven's lost without you".

The problem was, instead of Heaven, now it was _him_ that was _lost_ without her.

Although the email was concerning in and of itself - so much so that he could not blame Darcy for showing it to him - there was an even deeper reason for his disquiet. What he had not told Darcy prior to the email's discovery was that Jane had already told him about an _Andrew_: an Andrew who had been her first love and had broken her heart years before in high school. When she had spoken about him he could still see a youthful disappointed hope in her eyes. Of course, he understood; although her heart had healed, it made sense that talking about the situation would remind her of old feelings. The problem was that, even if there was a little emotion when she talked about the break up, Jane had made it very clear that both the individual and the relationship were completely in her past; _not _sleeping in her apartment during the past week. When he had told his friend this information on Wednesday, Darcy's advice was firm and direct: _ I would get myself as far away as possible from that situation, Bingley._

Of course, Charlie had done the opposite. His visit to her job was spontaneous; he had not contacted her since Monday, ignoring multiple text messages, phone calls and emails. The reason for his silence was selfish, but defensible; his heart and mind simply had not settled enough from the shock to be able to conduct anything that resembled a conversation with her. However, after previously speaking to or seeing each other almost daily, the separation had become physically impossible to bear, and today his legs had taken on a mind of their own and carried him to her workplace.

Now standing across the street from her school, he still hadn't decided what he was going to say to her. Everything was an option: a spectrum that ranged from telling her that they would not be seeing each other any longer, all the way to proposing on the spot.

A faint ringing inside of the school denoted the sound of the final bell. After a few minutes, the teachers appeared outside with their classrooms to guide the cheerful students to their buses, or to be picked up by their parents. He recognized Jane's fine blonde hair instantly.

Who he didn't recognize was the male standing next to her. Charlie squinted to make out the details on the faces in the distance. The man seemed intent on their conversation, and Jane…well, Jane seemed her usual self.

Compared to his own scruffy and weathered appearance, Jane was still an angel on earth. She even had the ability to tranquilly smile at something the handsome man said. Charlie would recognize that smile anywhere: it was the one that had captured his heart when he had met her at Toshi's.

He hadn't smiled once since Sunday night.

Bingley suddenly felt every ounce of courage desert him. Darcy had been wrong; she wasn't _hard _to read…there just wasn't anything _to_ read. Obviously, whatever he thought had existed _between _them had only existed _for_ _him_. Her motivations and happiness lay elsewhere; most likely, in a man named Andrew. _Could that be him?_

Defeated, Charlie replaced the ring in his pocket and walked sadly away. He respected her, and he wasn't going burden or embarrass her unfairly with an unrequited proclamation of fervent love. Besides, the dissonance between his own emotions and the laughing voices of the children had become too much to bear. He could no longer endure looking upon the radiant, other-worldly beauty who kept charge of them; it only reinforced how quickly she had spirited herself away.

* * *

Lizzy allowed herself no distractions on Friday when she got out of work. Ever since Wednesday, her immediate destination was to home and at her sister's side. All her life, she had thought that Jane's break up with Andrew was the worst thing a woman could go through. She had been wrong.

Her sister was a shell; a robot going through motions with a power source that desperately needed replenishment. Her eyes had no light, no life; and the tears that would escape from their sides and slowly slide down her cheeks came unbidden and unchecked. Although late at night the tears were frantic and distraught, there were also many times when they just were: perpetual glistening streams that curved down Jane's face and pooled underneath her chin.

Jane had not heard from Charlie since seeing him Sunday night. On Monday and Tuesday, although Jane already sensed that something was incredibly wrong, Lizzy had assured her that he must have gotten busy with work and that she would hear from him at any moment. By Wednesday, when there had still been no contact from him, those assurances had become less easy to give. Lizzy asked if something had happened; but Jane had no explanation for the sudden and shocking change.

As Elizabeth swung the door open to their apartment, she could hear the sobs escaping from her sister's bedroom. Throwing her coat and purse on the couch, she entered the room and sat gently by her sister's side. Jane was face down on her bed, her body trembling with grief that she could not control.

Laying beside her sister, Lizzy reached her hand to gently smooth Jane's soft blonde hair and tucked her body into a contour of Jane's side. "My love, I'm here. Please, don't cry. Have you eaten anything?"

Jane only sniffled in response.

"Janey? I can't bear to see you like this. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Jane mumbled an answer directly into her damp comforter.

Lizzy brushed her sister's hair aside and comfortingly rubbed her hand between Jane's shoulder blades. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

Jane turned her head to face her sister. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, and her creamy complexion was blotchy with patches of dark red. It was obvious that she had been pressing her face hard into her hands. Quietly, Jane whispered, "No one can help me Lizzy. He's gone." Her face crumpled under the sting of more impending tears. Her voice cracked as she continued, "No explanation, no goodbye, _nothing_. Just…gone."

"Jane, _what_? What do you mean, 'he's gone'?"

Jane slid a crumpled piece of paper to her sister. It was a printout of Charlie's Facebook page. The most recent status update could not have been highlighted better: Jane had circled it furiously in pen and showered it in tears.

_Flying home tomorrow. Can't wait to see old friends. Call me if you want to bum around._

Jane had quietly started sobbing again. If she could know where he was at that moment, Lizzy was certain she physically had it in her to _hurt_ Charles Bingley. _Badly._ She felt her body trembling with anger. "Jane, if he can do this, you're better off without him. I promise." Lizzy wanted to say more – to tell her that he was no better than his ass wipe of a friend and that they should both be left to rot in hell. However, there was no way that saying those words would help Jane's gentle spirit feel better; although they certainly gave _Lizzy_ a rise of color and a burst of energy.

No…to be completely honest, deep down what Lizzy wanted to do was to take her sister's pain entirely away, just as she had wanted when she was fifteen years old. She had learned then that it was impossible, and now felt at a loss as to how to be useful. The only thing that could truly help Jane was time. She heartbreakingly considered her sister's morose and unmoving form; knowing there was nothing she could say or do to make the situation right, Lizzy offered, "I'm gonna make you some tea, Janey-bear. Please try not to think about him anymore tonight. I'll be back soon." Kissing her sister's hair, Lizzy shut the light and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Grabbing the carafe, Lizzy poured some water into the coffee machine and pressed the power button. Taking a moment to breathe, she faintly heard the buzz of her phone vibrating in her purse on the couch.

Walking over, she retrieved her cell and checked her text messages. It was Wickham.

_Hey beautiful. Long time, no talk. How are you?_

In the drama of the past week, Lizzy hadn't thought about him once. She typed out a short reply. _Good. You?_

_Alright. I'd be better if I could see you again. _

She had to give credit where it was due: he was persistent. _I just have a lot going on right now._

_Well, let good old trusty Greg help. You know I'm always here for you. __:) _Besides, I have your earrings.

Lizzy furrowed her brow in confusion. _What earrings?_

_The ones you left at the restaurant._

She had no recollection of doing such a thing. _I don't think I left any earrings there._

_Of course you did. They were bothering you so you took them off. Remember? Here, I'll send you a picture._

Thirty seconds later, a picture message arrived. He did have her earrings: the sterling silver moon and star ones her sister had borrowed for Toshi's.

_Wow, I must have forgot. It honestly might be awhile before I can get them. My sister needs me right now...Thanksgiving's next week...Then the holidays..._

_I understand. If you find that you have a spare moment give me a call. I'll keep these safe for you. _After a few moments, another text arrived: _I would really like to see you Lizzy._

Lizzy wished that he didn't have her earrings. She wanted nothing more to do with men in general, but particularly, William Darcy and Greg Wickham. They obviously couldn't decide who was guilty in their past relationship, and she had no desire to be the judge. Lizzy knew that her sister was only trying to be helpful that day in the kitchen; however, considering all that had transpired, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if her usual antagonism towards men wasn't a more justified approach after all.

_I have to have those earrings so you will get to see me. Have a good Thanksgiving Greg._

_Thanks Lizzy. You too._

Lizzy tossed her phone on the couch, poured the steaming water into an oversized mug already draped with a chamomile tea bag, and shuffled back down the hall to her sister.


	26. Addiction

_**Chapter 26: Addiction**_

_Thanks Lizzy. You too_, he furiously typed and hit send. Then, Greg Wickham angrily threw his phone at the bedroom wall, taking a sick kind of pleasure from hearing the case crack before it fell to the carpet below. Never had he seen a woman play so _goddamn_ hard-to-get as Elizabeth Bennet.

He had to be honest - it threw him off a little because they seemed to have a really good vibe going. She _understood_ him. In fact, before Lizzy Bennet, no one had ever been able to so eloquently phrase why he hated Will Darcy: the man _had _ruined his life by dooming him to a lower middle-class lifestyle. As a friend - _NO, as a Godbrother, even_ - Will should have been willing to take the fall for the plagiarism incident; they never would have kicked Darcy out because of who he was, and then _he_ would have been able to finish his degree instead of having to seek his usual, _less-than-reputable_, lines of work.

_Family should have each other's backs; not tattle like they are still six-year-old brats with daddy issues._

It was no matter, however, because Elizabeth would be his in time. Greg smirked as he reflected that Gianna was already well on her way to ruin as a result of his last scheme; a coup that would take Darcy years to recuperate from. If he could then get Elizabeth to willingly choose himself over Darcy, his revenge would be sweet indeed. _Wonder boy_ was used to getting whatever he wanted; losing his sister _and _the woman he loved to his arch-enemy would be a defeat for the ages.

Wickham was methodical and conniving; traits that he had nurtured with pleasure from a very young age. Therefore, when he had returned the key to her apartment after making his own copy, he had also made sure that there would be plenty of time to snoop around. She and her sister were both at work, and by now he knew their schedules well enough to know that they weren't due home for a few hours yet.

His invasion of their privacy had turned up a few interesting details: Jane enjoyed volunteering her time at both a local children's hospital and a nearby community center. Elizabeth's much younger sister, Katherine, had a bad habit of posting her _entire_ life on Instagram, and her parents lived in a cozy house in Valley Stream. From what he could tell, Lizzy herself had a very active social life: he found plans for both a holiday party in her apartment and an upcoming trip to the Dominican Republic. Taking down some useful names and numbers, Greg had grabbed the pair of earrings right before leaving the apartment. They were the only ones not hung on her earring stand, an observation signaling that they were probably a pair of choice and perhaps somewhat sentimental. Judging from her reaction on the text message, he had pretty much been right.

Hopefully, she would contact him sooner rather than later to get the earrings back. When that happened, the polished and practiced _Wickham Charm_ would be in full effect. There was _no way_ that he was losing _this_ war.

* * *

If William Darcy had to eat one more chocolate and mint sugary nightmare he might actually lose his stomach. In reality though, it probably wouldn't matter, because he was fairly certain that he had _already_ lost his mind.

His self-imposed, month-long exile from Elizabeth Bennet had taken more of a toll than he possibly could have imagined. He felt sluggish and uninspired, and he had completely lost his usual focus. Perhaps he had been overconfident; he had truly assumed that, although it would take time, eventually his feelings would lessen and he could go on exactly as he had before. There was no reason for that not to be the case, really; he had always been fine alone, and beyond his close circle it had always been easier to shut out the rest of the world.

Well, almost. There had been times in his past when loneliness and seclusion _had_ gotten the better of him. He was nineteen when the first modeling opportunity had presented itself through a friend of his father's. Initially, he had vigorously declined the offer, but his father had insisted he take it in the hopes that it would serve to awaken the non-existent extroversion he desperately hoped to one day find within his son.

Strangely enough, it had an opposite effect; what he had discovered was the perfect way to put himself out into the world while still being able to maintain his preferred level of privacy. By modeling, he _was_ reaching out - putting himself on view for all to see - and yet, still safely shielded by the barrier of a camera. The world saw him, felt like they _knew him_ even; but in reality, they never came close. When he was at his loneliest, taking on a modeling gig became a certain way to temporarily lessen the severity of the distance he maintained between himself and others. The high was so satisfying, in fact, that over the years the hobby had become something of an addiction.

It seemed that now, just like any other drug, modeling had only served as a gateway to stronger "substances". After completing a _Ralph Lauren Polo_ photo-shoot a few weeks back, Darcy had been dismayed to find that the usual release that came along with seeing the completed print advertisement was nowhere to be found. He still felt alone, felt thoroughly empty; and _Elizabeth Bennet_ still held his thoughts entirely captive. He needed to escape her, to erase the regrets that seeped into his conscience whenever he had a moment alone; but instead, the image of her lively, intelligent face that surfaced whenever his mind wandered only deepened the ache in his soul.

So he tried something stronger. His agent had informed him that a U.S. marketing agency had discovered an article on his selection as "Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor" and wanted him for an appearance in a television commercial. The ad was well-known for its focus on eyes, and they strongly felt that he was a perfect fit for their needs. It was a 20 second spot and a non-speaking role: in essence, a perfect introduction to the medium of television. Although Darcy was desperate for relief and willing to try almost anything, even he was surprised to hear himself immediately agreeing to do the commercial without a moment of hesitation.

Now, standing there with the fan blowing his hair, the candy wrapper crumbled in his hand and the make-up artist giving him another hurried once-over, he already knew that the experience would do nothing to help his inner turmoil. In reality, it was only a sorry, pathetic attempt at ignoring the question that he was so desperately avoiding having to answer: _where the hell had he gone so wrong?_

Darcy was _certain_ that he had done his duty when he had made his decision in the limo that night. Bingley was as close to him as a real brother, and dating Elizabeth in the wake of his heartbreak over Jane would have been cruel and inexcusable. Gianna was in the middle of a crisis and deserved his_ full_ attention as the only member of her immediate family. He had even done his best by Elizabeth considering the balancing act he had to maintain: sending her a note in an earnest endeavor to encourage her safety and_ not_ stand her up. _I did tell her that I didn't have her cell number...it isn't my fault that she never gave it to me._

_And him_. What about the duty he had to himself_?_ He would have made a fool of himself pursuing a woman with dubious connections that could threaten his family, all over some petty emotion called _love _that he shouldn't want and didn't need.

But if that were the case, why did he have the sinking feeling that sometime when he wasn't looking Elizabeth had become as vital to his life as breathing? And why had it taken him so long to finally admit that she wasn't just something he _wanted_; but rather, that she was now _essential _to both his comfort and happiness?

He took another bite and stared imploringly into the camera, imagining that only Lizzy returned his gaze. _Just a little more time_. _When I come back from vacation, it's likely that I'll finally have the date for Gianna's trial. Also,__ enough time will have passed that I can ask Bingley how he would feel if I pursued her again. Hopefully he'll be over his latest passion for dive bars and not showering daily...God, I wish there was something more I could do for him. _

_Most importantly, that will give me enough time to figure out how to best explain everything to Lizzy._

_And maybe I should work on buying that ring._

* * *

**A/N**

Can anyone guess what product he is doing a commercial for?

I would like to take this moment to again **thank you all** for your favorites, follows and reviews. I try to write back to each review personally (that I can send a PM to) and I truly appreciate you taking the time to read _Magnets _and give me your feedback!

I'm a bit of a perfectionist and I refuse to post unless I am really satisfied with a chapter; hence the reason for my longer than usual gap between updates. I will try to make it up to you by posting the next one sooner, rather than later. Not a guarantee, but I will do my best. :)

In the meantime, I've done some updates to the _Magnets_ extras on my profile. I made a lot of the photos larger, and added pictures of their Halloween costumes! I hope you enjoy them as it was really fun finding them! (I still love playing dress up some days.)

**Timeline Update:**

Max Brenner- Monday, November 17

Day that Jane found out Bingley was returning to England- Friday, November 21

Darcy's Commercial Filming- Monday, December 15


	27. The Holiday

**_Chapter 27: The Holiday_**

Lizzy had become really good at evading the _York Peppermint Patty _commercial. It was almost as though she had developed a sixth sense for when it was coming on and always managed to leave the room, or at least change the channel, accordingly.

_Seeing _Will Darcy was difficult enough to begin with, but it was the final scene of the commercial that she truly couldn't bear to watch. He would take a small bite of the candy and then chew his lip contemplatively. All the while, his eyes stared relentlessly at his viewer, a look that communicated a number of things all in one moment: "I want you", "please understand me", and "don't you want to give me a chance"? He had to be an incredible actor, because not only was it the perfect double entendre for both the candy _and _the man, but it was this final scene that had made the commercial an instant hit with women everywhere; Lizzy simply couldn't handle the way it made her heart race and her skin tingle, and therefore chose to avoid seeing it altogether.

Of course, that didn't help _one bit_ when all of her houseguests decided that it was their absolute favorite thing on television to watch.

Jane and Lizzy's annual holiday party had a very _grown-and-sexy_ feel this year, partly owing to the fact that it was the first one being held in their own place. The drinks were more abundant, the conversation more risqué and the company more boisterous than it had ever been when it was held at their parents. The physical assets of many a man, both fictional and real, had already been discussed and debated at length; it was during this conversation that Jane's college friend Melissa had excitedly proclaimed, "Have you all seen that new, _York Peppermint Patty_ commercial yet?"

Jane's other college roommate, Andrea, widened her eyes and waved her hand excitedly. "You have to be talking about 'Mr. _you _can give_ me_ the '_sensation'_ any day you please. Those grey eyes are _to die for_!'" As she spoke, she suggestively rubbed the tops of her thighs, bit her lower lip and waggled her brows. The entire room burst into laughter, and of course, a sentiment spoken with that level of enthusiasm sparked an instant curiosity. Some of the other guests hadn't it seen it yet, so it was not long before YouTube was loaded and every woman in the room was treated to the sight (whether welcome or not) of Will Darcy nibbling chocolate from his lips and tormenting the audience with his mysterious stare and icy-yet-alluring eyes.

And so commenced the school-girl giggles and swoons as the video was replayed roughly ten times. Charlotte looked over at Lizzy in concern just as Elizabeth had directed her attention to Jane. Lizzy had to admit, her sister hid her emotions frighteningly well. Now, a little over a month later it was almost impossible to tell that inside, her heart was still irrevocably shattered; everything about her outward appearance seemed perfectly fine. If you didn't see her on a daily basis, there would be no way to recognize the slight dullness in her eyes or the sadness at the corners of her mouth. However, even with her _superhuman_ resolve to go on as though nothing had changed, Lizzy was sure that seeing Charlie's best friend flung in her face was not, in any way, helpful.

And never mind what it did to her. A month had given her a lot of time to think, and the truths she had come to learn about herself were not _entirely _satisfactory. It had not been long before she realized just how close she had come to throwing caution completely to the wind by contemplating a dating relationship with PNC. Her attraction to him had developed well beyond what she had ever thought possible, and it unsettled her that he had been able to creep beyond her dislike of him so easily. Although she had determined that the purpose of their evening together would be to confront him on the myriad of insults and challenges she had suffered at his hand, she now acknowledged that she had become so susceptible to the powerful draw she felt towards him that if he had only hinted at a romance, it was very possible that she would have compromised her resolves and kissed him on the spot. At the end of it all, she was supremely grateful that he _had _chosen their mutual fate by never even appearing at _Max Brenner_; it saved her from the embarrassment of opening herself up to a man that, in reality, _clearly _felt no romantic inclination for her. _At least_ she finally had the answer to _that _question.

However, a new question had quickly formed in its wake. She knew that it was no coincidence that the week she had been stood up, and the week that Charlie had disappeared, were the same. However, she couldn't make head or tail of what the connection was. Charlie had proven himself to be enough of his own person that Will could not have inspired the break up; indeed, what reason could he have even had to do so? And Will's strongly marked independence dictated that if he had wanted to keep their evening together, he would have. It was a mystery beyond her comprehension, and after a few days of attempting to reason it away unsuccessfully, decided it was best to let the question drop for both Jane's sake and her own sanity.

One darkly comical side of the situation had been Mrs. Bennet's complete inability to rationalize the break-up in her mind, a struggle that became painfully obvious during Christmas a few days prior. Elizabeth and Jane had agreed to keep the break up secret for as long as possible; however, once the time for Jane's London trip came and went, there was no way to hide it any longer. Mrs. Bennet's quandary was clear: on one side, her favorite daughter's heart was broken, and she had to _hate_ the man who did that to her. However, that very same man was incredibly wealthy, and the loss of a potential marriage of that magnitude _must_ be grieved. The result of this mental contradiction was alternating comments of "Poor, dear Jane. Keep your spirits up. You are so beautiful that you will find his replacement in a heartbeat," and the incredibly inappropriate, "Jane, you did do _everything _with him, didn't you? Are you sure that it wasn't something _you_ did? _Think_ Jane; if you figure it out, maybe you can still fix it! It's only been a month." Jane either patiently ignored or denied each energetic outburst; Lizzy took on the more forceful role of telling her mother to _stop_ talking about it altogether, or she and Jane would gladly have dessert back at their own apartment. Both Kitty and Mr. Bennet looked beleaguered and said nothing, a tell-tale sign that they had already been hearing a similar commentary from Mrs. Bennet for an extended period of time.

Lizzy felt guilty that her opportunity for travel was rapidly approaching just as Jane's had vanished before their eyes. One night during a quiet evening at home, Lizzy had offered to cancel her travel plans in order to stay home with her sister. Jane had emphatically denied the offer, telling Lizzy that she deserved her dream opportunity of exploring the DR and that she would be more than okay the short week she was away. Seeing the generosity in her sister's eyes, Lizzy marveled at the amount of goodness that her sister's slender frame contained, and threw her arms around her in a loving, grateful and supportive hug.

It really _was_ long overdue. The varying emotions of the past three months had drained her to a low that she had never felt before. Greg had been very persistent, contacting her via text or phone call at least once a week. She still wasn't crazy about him, but he really _was_ trying, and Lizzy wanted her favorite earrings back. She had set a date to see him during the two weeks she would be home before flying off to England on her business trip. He was a distraction; but even his easy-going personality and funny jokes couldn't compare to her anticipation regarding her upcoming vacation.

She was excited to finally experience her culture and possibly discover pieces of it already inside herself, feeling rejuvenated simply by shutting her eyes and allowing the brightness of the Caribbean sun to warm her eyelids. Her impatience to run her fingers through what she imagined as incredibly silky sand was building daily, and she was certain that she would finally be able to draw her mind to a blank over the peaceful sound of crashing waves against a shore. In all, what she desperately needed was a change of scene and society, and it was already on its way to her in exactly one week.

Coming back to the present and taking another sip of her Candy Cane Martini, Lizzy was grateful to realize that the _York_ commercial marathon had come to an end and was replaced with Channing Tatum's _Pony _performance from _Magic Mike_. _There's just something to be said for a man who knows how to dance_, she smiled to herself. Satisfied that PNC was finally out of sight, she was more than happy to rejoin her friends in the festivities.

* * *

The sunlight that streamed through the windows of Punta Cana International Airport touched Lizzy's skin and instantly warmed her mood. They had arrived, and the excitement normally felt at the beginning of a vacation had already wrapped her in a blissful contentment. Charlotte linked her arm though hers in a gesture that needed no words as they navigated the bilingual signs towards the baggage claim.

Waiting for the baggage carousel to begin its sluggish rounds, Lizzy closed her eyes and once again went over the mental checklist of all the things she wanted to do while in this country filled with her heritage. She was overwhelmed with a sensation of luck; or even, a feeling that destiny had conspired to lead her to this long dreamed of opportunity. A renewed hope welled within her; everything and anything felt possible in that moment, and the sensation was delightful.

Which was why, when she re-opened her eyes, she first wondered if they were playing tricks on her. Sure, she was in a magical place and that meant anything _could_ happen; that didn't mean something like this _should_. This was more like a cruel joke; a sure sign that fate was openly laughing at her if what she was seeing was real.

The face that haunted her dreams – and the commercials during her favorite TV shows - had already found her as he leaned to pick up a suitcase from a carousel two aisles away. He looked as startled as she felt, locking surprised eyes on her in an obvious contemplation as to how the world could possibly be so incredibly small. Now wondering exactly how she would manage to get through the upcoming week, Lizzy felt herself begin to tremble as she accepted the inescapable truth before her.

_William Darcy was on her vacation._

* * *

**A/N**

Kudos to **FleursduBaudelaire**, **Dizzy Lizzy.60**, and **Punkhorse** for guessing Peppermint Patties!

(For those who have never seen a York Peppermint Patty Commercial, I have posted one to the Media section of my profile from YouTube. Darcy's version (in my head) is a lot less playful and a lot more smoldering, FYI.)

Will's nomination for "Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor" was declared by Lydia in Chapter 10, and his modeling was briefly mentioned by both Charlotte and Lizzy in Chapter 11 during their happy hour. Our dear Will has some issues to work out, as you can see. Modeling is just a hobby for him, obviously…his profession is CEO of his family business, Darcy Motors.

The focus on work isn't as important at this point in the story, so I just wanted to give the reminder. It's hard reading a WIP and keeping things straight, I know…thank you all for staying with me and, as always, let me know if anything needs clarification! :)

Going forward, if you haven't heard from me in a while, please check the A/N in the chapter before; it is likely that I will have updated it in order to be able to communicate with you. I'm not planning on disappearing anytime soon (no vacations for me…I am SO jealous of our Lizzy… lol).

My goal is still 3 chapters per week. We will see how I do. If it wasn't already obvious, we _are_ completely caught up to what I have written, so you get the chapter immediately when I have it.

And I can't believe it, but another timeline update is sort of necessary, so:

Holiday Party - Saturday, December 27

DR trip arrival - Saturday, January 3

DR trip end - Saturday, January 10

Future Date with Greg – Tuesday, January 20

Future Business Trip to England – January 24 through February 7


	28. Old Habits Die Hard

**_Chapter 28: Old Habits Die Hard_**

Lizzy did the only thing she could in such a dire situation. She grabbed Charlotte's arm twice as forcefully as necessary and dragged her across the aisle into the nearest ladies' room; a flight response that provided both an escape from the piercing grey eyes and a much needed opportunity for a best friend _chat_.

Once inside, Lizzy whipped around to face her friend. "What is _he_ doing here?" Lizzy wailed, horrified.

Charlotte looked at her friend like she had suddenly lost her mind and threw her hands out in front of her. "Lizzy, who are you talking about?"

"Who? _Will Darcy_. He was two baggage claims away from us _and _staring right at me, Char."

"_What?_" Charlotte's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Exactly my thoughts on the matter." Lizzy clasped her hands on her forehead and began pacing in front of the sinks. She let out a breathy, disbelieving chuckle. "Of all the places for him to be at this moment…You really had no idea he would be here?" Looking over at her friend's undeniably shocked expression, Lizzy threw her arms up in exasperation and voiced her next question towards the ceiling, "How is this even possible?"

Charlotte looked confused for a moment, searching for any explanation that could account for the unanticipated development. Suddenly, realization struck. "Uh…This is really cra… _OH._ Errrr… Oh my goodness. I am _so_ sorry Lizzy."

Lizzy could only look at her friend in expectant dismay.

Charlotte put her hands up in defense. "Honestly, Lizzy…I didn't make the connection until just now. Robert is always talking about 'Ms. DeBourgh this' and 'Ms. DeBourgh that'. 'Ms. DeBourgh bought herself a yacht' and 'Ms. DeBourgh is going to an art show to consider a Rembrandt'. Those types of things. He doesn't really go into her family that much."

Elizabeth did not like where this was going.

"What I just remembered was that, back when I_ first_ met Robert at Toshi's, I asked him why he was there; I'm pretty sure he mentioned that the owner of the company throwing the event was related to his boss. Anyway, it really wasn't important information at the time, so I didn't dwell on the details." She looked down sheepishly as she continued. "I think what he said was, 'nephew.'"

"Char, are you telling me that Will Darcy isn't just on my vacation, but he's part of the exact _same _group that I am vacationing with?"

"If you mean like…staying in the same villa, going on the same trips and eating the same meals together? Yeah...that _is_ sort of what I'm saying." Charlotte gave her friend an apologetic, _I messed up a little but please don't be mad at me_, face.

"I can't believe this."

"Honestly Lizzy, it won't be that bad. I can make sure that your rooms are far apart. I'll talk to Robert."

"I'm going to need more than that, Charlotte. I'm determined to _hate _him now, remember? It's the _only_ way I can keep my head about me. I don't _want _to talk to him, go to the same club as him, be on the same beach as him…_nothing_. I want _nothing _to do with him. I need you to be on Darcy alert. Between the two of us, we should be able to avoid him."

"Lizzy, come on…don't you think you can just be civil with each other? It's only a week."

"Char, you're not the one who got stood up by the man with no explanation, and you don't have a sister whose heart got ripped out by his best friend. And remember, he's probably guilty for getting Greg kicked out of college, too."

"I thought you had decided that they were both equally guilty and you didn't want to decide who to blame?"

"I did…but that was before Greg _really tried_ to show me he cared, and Will Darcy took a whole month to show me just how much he _really didn't_."

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her friend and sighed. "Lizzy, Greg isn't on this vacation. _Will _is."

"Exactly. Trust me Char, the alternative is far worse; if you let me at Will Darcy there won't be much of him _left _when I'm finished. So, do we have a plan?"

"Yeah." Her friend shook her head exasperatedly. "_I guess_."

"Good. Now, let's quick grab our bags and run outside. Robert has to be waiting for us by now." Lizzy turned and walked briskly back towards the location of their luggage, scanning the airport in both directions somewhat like how a thief would before approaching the vault during a bank robbery.

Charlotte was not amused by their recent agreement, and this new, stealthy behavior was the final straw. "_Oh my god_, Lizzy. I feel like we're six years old!"

* * *

When they reached the car, Lizzy was instantly reminded of her first impressions of Robert. The heat of the Dominican sun had simply made them all worse.

Robert had a distinct trail of sweat running down the front and back of his tourist t-shirt, with additional pools under the underarms. He had already been in the country for a few days preparing for Ms. DeBourgh's arrival, a fact evidenced by the tomato-red color of his sunburned face. When he took off his sunglasses to greet his fiancé, the white circles around his eyes immediately reminded Lizzy of an awkwardly colored raccoon.

"Charlotte, where were you? Your flight arrived half an hour ago now."

"We were waiting for our baggage dear. I'm happy to see you too." She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on his sweaty cheek. Lizzy hadn't realized how much taller she was than him before. They really were the quintessential _odd couple_.

For a very brief moment Robert seemed to blush, but other concerns quickly gripped his thoughts. "Please, just get in the car. I am in the middle of a _crisis_ and need to return_ immediately _to the villa so that I can come up with a solution. In general, I cannot _begin_ to tell you how important _punctuality_ will be on this trip. I have everything planned down to the minute."

"Did you hear that Lizzy? I know you have a tendency to run late my love."

Lizzy simply glared at her friend in return.

Tossing their suitcases into the trunk, he gestured for them to hurry inside the rental car. All too happy to oblige, Lizzy dove into the backseat hoping to create as much distance as possible between herself and Will Darcy, even if only for the moment.

* * *

The forty-five minute ride to the villa was breathtaking. The first portion of the journey wove through low-lying mountains coated in thick patches of vivid greens and clay oranges. The air was sweet and fresh, and Lizzy breathed it in deeply to replenish and calm herself. She refused to think about Will's looming presence, and the promise she had made to herself to absorb every detail of the vacation was only further motivation not to do so.

By the time the car was following the coastline, Lizzy's jaw was agape in wonder. The water was a lovely clear shade of shimmering turquoise, and the magnificent palm trees that bordered the edges of the beaches waved rhythmically in the tropical breeze. Bright red and purple flowers lined the highway, providing an aura of excitement to the otherwise calming scenery. Lizzy had seen many pictures, but nothing compared to the experience of being fully engulfed in the tropical surroundings.

Lizzy hadn't taken any time to wonder where they would be staying as Charlotte had assured her that everything was taken care of. When they arrived at their destination, Elizabeth had to laugh at the excess of luxury that would serve as her accommodations for the next seven days. The private villa that had been rented for their party was the equivalent of a Caribbean mansion; ten bedrooms of white linens and teak furniture decorated with tropical scenes and fresh flowers. Breezeways lined every corridor, and sunlight poured in from multiple windows and verandas.

Although Robert had informed them that they would be travelling off the premises frequently, Lizzy was fairly certain that she could be happy staying the entire week just at the house. An expansive in-ground pool had an attached Jacuzzi and a decorative waterfall flowing into one side. A private beach lay just beyond, already equipped with tanning chairs and kayaks to enjoy the open water. Tennis and volleyball courts were installed closer to the house. Inside the villa, the butler quickly gave them a tour of the game room, kitchen and dining area before escorting the women to their rooms.

Robert had told them to be on the front lawn at noon dressed in swimming attire. The problem he was working on was that one of the two chartered boats he had hired for a scuba diving excursion had broken down. The remaining boat was small and would only hold 6 people, but there were ten people total on the vacation. He had left them immediately upon arriving in order to continue seeking a suitable replacement option, although he had no idea what could be found on such sort notice to make up the difference.

Lizzy knew that Will would be waiting downstairs, and that their first formal encounter was officially at hand. She gave herself a stare-down in her vanity mirror, going through a quick mental pep-talk. _You will not say hello to him. You won't even glance at him. You are here for yourself; he makes no difference. Besides, you have never needed his good opinion and you certainly don't need it now. _

Of course, the fact that she had selected her brand-new, white and metallic bronze bikini with the coordinating sarong had nothing to do with anything other than wanting to make a good first impression with the rest of the group.

Glancing at the clock, Lizzy realized it was already 12:05. _And...it's after twelve. Guess it's a good thing I'm not Cinderella after all, huh?__  
_

* * *

Arriving to the front lawn, she was surprised to find everyone already arranged in two groups. Only one man, a broadly grinning blond who seemed to be the same age as her, stood apart from the rest. All ten pairs of eyes settled on her as soon as she approached.

_This is awkward._ "Hi everyone." She gave a half wave. "I'm Elizabeth."

"You're late." A clipped, authoritative voice chirped from the back of the smaller group. The bodies parted, and an older woman who was remarkably well-kept for her age stepped forward. "You must be Miss Lucic's _friend_, I presume?"

"Yes. Elizabeth Bennet. You must be Ms. DeBourgh?"

The woman only nodded her assent.

"Thank you for providing the opportunity for me to be here, Ms. DeBourgh. The accommodations are lovely."

"Opportunity or not, the early bird gets the worm, Miss Bennet. You are fortunate that my nephew is such a gentleman."

At the word "nephew", Elizabeth felt her chest tighten with anxiety.

Elizabeth looked up to find the blond stranger looking her way. He gave her a teasing smile as he spoke with the inflection of a game show host. "Miss Bennet, you have two choices before you." He gestured to the larger group with five people, and Lizzy immediately noticed Will's tall shoulders towering in the back before returning her gaze to her mischievous guide. "Behind Door A is a relaxing expedition of scuba diving in a local coral reef. Door B," he gestured to Ms. DeBourgh's group, "is for the more adventurous at heart who want to participate in a shark and sting ray expedition."

He returned to his normal voice and continued, "I wanted to make sure that you had your choice, so I will unfortunately be going on whichever excursion you don't select." His eyes playfully glittered as he took a step backwards and gestured his arm for her to make her decision. Flashing a warm smile, he added, "I'm Richard, by the way."

Lizzy appreciated the light manner he had used in an effort to make her feel comfortable. Unfortunately, it would take a lot more than playfulness to get her settled into what was certainly looking to be a challenging week. Suddenly, a long ago and far away conversation with Jane in the back of a taxi cab flitted clearly through her mind. Fate had _definitely_ decided to be cruel – there was no doubt about that now – but Lizzy also knew that she had the courage necessary for whatever was coming her way. If today was any indication, she was certainly in for a few surprises.

_Jane is going to love this one. _Turning her chin up boldly in the air, she proclaimed with confidence, "I'll take the sharks."

* * *

**A/N**

Kudos to **Kmart92**_, _my first reader ever to review every written chapter of the story so far. Thank you for your continued support and taking your time (which I know is precious) to review!

I also wanted to celebrate the fact that _Magnets _has reached over 100 favorites! I can't thank you all enough for the love that you are showing my story. I hope I continue to do you proud. This has been an incredible experience so far. :)


	29. Butterflies

_**Chapter 29: Butterflies **_

Lizzy had to admit, choosing the shark option was made slightly easier by the fact that Charlotte had also selected it. She found it strange that Char hadn't gone on the same excursion as her fiancé, but didn't want to pry too deeply into what was almost certainly an uncomfortable situation.

Instead, Lizzy knew that this would be a good time for her to learn more about who they were staying with. Richard's sort of friendly, sort of flirty introduction had contrasted heavily with the rest of the large crowd who had unceremoniously stared her down for her late arrival. She hadn't been given an opportunity to meet any of them before they departed, and she was extremely curious to discover what Will's family was like; his sister in particular. The roar of the _Jeep Rubicon _on the dirt paths would make it difficult for the others to overhear their conversation, so Lizzy leaned over to Charlotte and began, "Obviously, I need the 411 on these people ASAP".

Charlotte gave her a sidelong glance. "There's a bit of drama, as you can imagine; this_ is_ a family reunion after all. Are you really sure you want to know?"

Lizzy returned her an incredulous look. "Of course. I think I need to, considering the circumstances."

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. In this group we have Ms. DeBourgh, who you sort of met, and her brother. Mr. Henry Fitzwilliam. He's actually an Earl of sorts back in England. Robert could tell you more about that; he thinks it's the greatest thing."

"Aren't they in their sixties? I'm…_surprised_ that she would want to go on a shark expedition."

Charlotte snorted to herself and turned knowingly laughing eyes towards her friend. "Well, who better to _swim with sharks_ than someone who pretty much _acts _like one? Catherine DeBourgh can be vicious when she wants to be, Lizzy; she has a very set idea for how the world should turn. She's pretty much the matriarch of the entire family. When she chose this expedition, her brother immediately decided to join her…something about 'having family business to discuss'. "

Lizzy nodded her head in understanding.

Charlotte continued, "I think the rest of the group didn't find the idea of swimming with sharks as enticing. Even Robert, who follows her like a puppy dog _all _of the time, chose the coral reef."

Elizabeth saw her opportunity and took it. "You know? I noticed he wasn't here. Are you sure you're OK being separated from him already?"

Charlotte chewed on her nail before answering. "He gets into these…_moods_…from time to time, and the partly failed scuba excursion this morning didn't help. The moment he chose the scuba, I chose the sharks to give him some time to himself. Everybody has their faults, you know? You just learn how to deal with them as best you can."

Elizabeth knew that she had entered dangerous territory, and she didn't want Charlotte to feel like she was openly criticizing her relationship again. Stopping herself from commenting directly on Robert's behavior, she deftly shifted the conversation back to its previous course. "Alright. So, besides Robert, who's in the other group?"

"Well, Mr. Darcy you already know. Then there's Anne, Ms. DeBourgh's daughter. She was wearing the blue one piece. Really quiet…doesn't say much. Mrs. Linda Fitzwilliam, Henry's wife, was also there; along with their two sons, James and Richard. Richard is around your age, and James is a few years older. Obviously, you met Richard too. They're all cousins: Will, Anne, James and Richard. The only one missing is Gianna, Will's sister. She goes to Dartmouth and couldn't come; something about a winter session class. Ms. DeBourgh was _not_ happy when Will said that she couldn't make it…he came to his sister's defense admirably, though."

As they were talking, the jeep had arrived to a pier and was beginning to slow down. A tour guide approached and welcomed them to the _Marinarium Shark and Ray Experience._ He explained that the tour began with a Catamaran trip to the Beaches of Bavaro to provide an introduction to the native marine life found there. Then, snorkeling equipment would be provided so that they could swim with the local sting rays and nurse sharks in an aquatic petting zoo of sorts. Afterwards, the boat ride back would serve cocktails, and even offered bartending lessons for those interested in trying their hands at new skills.

This was not the shark expedition Lizzy was expecting; images of Great Whites, metal cages, bloody fish bait and all types of extreme things had been flashing through her mind since their departure. She was relieved and excited to find the reality of the trip to be much more her style. Ms. DeBourgh, on the other hand, did not seem amused, and Lizzy soon realized that she probably_ had_ been hoping for her own private _Shark Week _experience. Leaving her to commiserate the disappointment with her brother, Charlotte and Lizzy walked over to the beautifully clear water and put their feet in as they waited for the other passengers signed up for the tour to arrive.

Twenty-five minutes later, it was announced that the Catamaran was boarding. Once on the sprawling white deck, it was very obvious that Ms. DeBourgh and her brother were no longer with them. Lizzy turned and gave Charlotte a questioning look, wondering if they were also expected to depart the excursion.

"Hello, ladies," a vaguely familiar voice called out to them. Looking up, Elizabeth was shocked to find Richard and Will walking the length of the deck over to where they sat. Richard was beaming a friendly smile their way, while Will followed awkwardly a few steps behind. Lizzy refused to allow herself to look Will in the eyes and instead focused her attention entirely on Richard.

Richard squeezed himself into a non-existent seat between Charlotte and Lizzy, draping his arms over each of their shoulders and casually crossing his leg. Both Charlotte and Lizzy giggled at his exaggerated, overly-familiar antics; Will's only option was to stand over them as his cousin took center stage. "Well, this could not have worked out _any_ better. It seems auntie dear had a hankering for scuba, and when she found out that this was only a snorkeling tour, immediately called to see if any of us wanted to switch. I'd just been in the middle of telling Darce how we should have asked if this tour had room for more than just four of us, so when the call came in we were more than happy to oblige. We see each other at least five times a year; it's _fantastic_ to finally have some new faces around. Don't you agree Will?"

The threesome looked up to find that Darcy had walked away from them and was currently leaning on the railing looking out over the water. Although Richard looked perturbed, she was no longer surprised by any rude behavior; in fact, Lizzy contentedly thought that everything so far showed a rather promising start. _Good riddance. Maybe this will all work out after all. _

* * *

Will watched the shimmering water pass smoothly by as the bright Caribbean sun reflected off of its gentle waves. Ever since their encounter in the airport his mind had been reeling: the shock of seeing her standing there had been more than enough, but watching her drag her friend to the rest room just as he was about to walk over and say hello was extremely disconcerting. None of that compared, however, to the humor of being able to watch her exit the ladies' room unobserved from the nearby café; he could only shake his head at the half tip-toeing, half sprinting, comedic dash she employed to grab her luggage before making a grand escape to the airport exit.

_She is definitely avoiding me._

Even now, being on the same tour, she had yet to even glance at him. Her friend seemed more aware; occasionally darting her eyes back and forth between them with an observant and concerned expression on her face. He knew that Lizzy's friend looked familiar, but he simply couldn't place her.

He sighed as a small part of him acknowledged that he deserved her avoidant behavior. As much as he wouldn't change his actions the last few months, he knew that she must have felt abandoned by him. It was a necessary evil; and fortunately, something that he now had the opportunity to begin rectifying. Bingley had just recently given him the go ahead, although the simple mention of Lizzy's name had made his friend go white as he thought about her sister. Gianna's trial had been delayed again due to another crafty maneuver of Norman's, and was now set to begin around mid-March. Any additional time they had to find Wickham, the better, and a March trial date provided plenty of opportunity to discover exactly what Lizzy knew about Greg. If they were going to be together, he couldn't be afraid of her past; he _was_ going to have to learn how to trust her, and he could only do that with her help.

Over their time spent apart, as he grew to acknowledge her integral role in his happiness, his nightmares had morphed from vile and threatening to simply being filled with loss: many involved Elizabeth and he being separated by insurmountable challenges, such as erupting volcanoes and floods. _Every_ time he would inevitably lose her; most times, she would even die despite his valiant efforts to save her life. His emotions were raw as a result of the onslaught; it was almost as though his heart was telling him that if he waited any longer he might actually lose her in reality.

He had to admit, it felt good to be able to look over his shoulder to see her smiling and alive, even if her exuberance was being directed at his cousin. Richard had a gift for gab, but he was jealous of how readily Lizzy opened herself up to him – welcomed him into her world, really – without so much as a second thought. Although he and Lizzy had shared their moments, he knew that he had never been able to experience _that_ with her – a free and laid-back exchange of affability; of ease. From the very beginning – Toshi's, the work meetings, _Wickham_ - it had always been so damn complicated between them; going forward, he knew the only way to make it work would be to follow Gianna's advice. _Keep it simple._

However, the temptation he felt to _over-complicate_ matters by immediately claiming her in his arms was powerful. She looked like a goddess against the white backdrop of the Catamaran, the radiant sunlight causing the auburn highlights in her hair to shimmer and her swimsuit to seem partially made from a precious metal. The familiar longing to know her intimately made his blood race as he began to wonder how the hell he had even managed to resist her for so long. Things _had_ to change – he had to be near her - and he was determined for the metamorphosis to begin immediately. _There's certainly no time like the present, particularly in a place as beautiful as this. It's now or never._

* * *

Lizzy knew that she was experiencing a powerful interaction with nature; the majesty and grace of the sharks and rays swimming around her legs and underneath her floating form was incredible. The docile creatures even bordered on friendly; the rays would swim up to your fingertips and allow you to glide your fingers over their silken skin, passing a wide circle around you before coming back for more. Charlotte and herself had even managed to take an incredible photo holding a very large ray in the water together.

Swimming off to an isolated side of the "exploration zone", she began taking photos of an elegant shark swimming lazily by some brightly colored coral with her underwater camera. Rising to the surface to briefly adjust her goggles, Lizzy was ejected from her reverie by a voice she knew all too well addressing her from behind. "They're rather amazing, aren't they?"

Jerking her head erect and stiffening her shoulders, Lizzy glanced right and left, but there was no sign of Charlotte anywhere_. It is brand new and already the first test of the Darcy Alert System has failed miserably_. Pursing her lips, she wondered that maybe if she didn't answer him he would simply swim off, or fly home, _or walk off a bridge_, or something.

He tried again. "I'm sorry, Lizzy. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there that night. I didn't mean to offend you." _Nope. Still there._

That did it.

She whipped her head around to face him and incredulously returned, "Excuse me? You actually feel the need to apologize _now_, almost two months later? Seriously Will…the time for that has _long _since passed."

He looked surprised, but undaunted by her response. "It was complicated. Please try to understand, Lizzy…I needed to be there for Bingley."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "For Bingley, huh? Do you care to explain to me _what_ exactly happened with Charlie that you needed to, 'be there for him'?"

She watched as he seemed to consider her carefully; he was obviously weighing a variety of thoughts against each other. Finally, he spoke. "I am not at liberty to discuss those details. It's between Charles and your sister."

_Pompous jerk._

"Oh, okay…well, maybe you would like to tell _Charles_ that it could only be _between_ them if he actually communicated to her what he felt was wrong."

"She hasn't heard from him at all then?"

"No, _she hasn't,_" she seethed. "Are you really that surprised?"

"Charles is his own person. He can decide for himself what is necessary under the circumstances."

Lizzy lightly stomped her foot under the water. He was only reinforcing her own thoughts on the situation; it was unfortunate that he was able to sound so rational regarding the break-up. She didn't _want_ to discover that they thought alike in some ways.

He continued, "Listen, I know that you're upset with me. I would like it if we could at least try to be agreeable with each other during our week here. It would be a shame to waste the time bickering when it could be an incredible vacation for both of us."

She folded her arms over her chest and squinted her eyes at him. _Where was this coming from? Certainly ignoring him hadn't bothered him that much. _"I don't know. You and I don't seem to get very far when we try to be 'agreeable'." _Mostly because your attempts at 'being agreeable' equate to the pleasure of hearing nails on a chalkboard_, she smirked.

He gave a wry smile, almost as though he entertained a similar thought about her. "Failure or not, I'm willing to try all the same. What do you say?"

Lizzy bit her lower lip. He always managed to do this. Her defenses could be sky high and he would still find a way to slip through the backdoor without raising a single alarm. She tiredly looked down at the water as she realized that it wasn't even worth attempting to confront him regarding their previous disagreements any longer: too much time had passed and, with Jane and Bingley no longer together, she would only see him for a week before almost certainly never seeing him again. Even at work her communications with Darcy Motors were accomplished via assigned contacts within his organization - nothing passed directly between them anymore. "Alright. If only to avoid awkward dinner or poolside conversations, I suppose we can agree to be civil. I wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable." She extended her hand in acknowledgment of their new arrangement.

And then, it happened. _The smile_ – the one she had witnessed at her parent's front door – spread across his face as he expressively clasped her hand in agreement. Her body's response was immediate; she had indulged in multiple _Will Darcy fantasies_ inspired by that smile alone, and it was impossible to remain entirely unaffected. Although her head told her that he _shouldn't_ give her butterflies – that a more appropriate response would be to run screaming in an opposite direction - her stomach, and the happily dancing sensations therein, decidedly thought otherwise.

* * *

**A/N**

Ok, I think it's _finally_ where I want it to be. I just want to thank you all for your patience, and the amazing fact that _Magnets_ has reached 300 follows! I am so happy that you all are enjoying this modern. I promise to do my best to keep it interesting as we move forward!


	30. Night and Day

_**Chapter 30: Night and Day**_

Elizabeth strolled the length of the villa's private beach early Monday morning, enjoying the beauty of the rising sun reflecting purple, salmon and gold tones off of the deep turquoise water. Relishing the feel of the shimmering white sand between her toes and the gentle breeze lifting her hair from her shoulders, the slowly rising indigo shadows of the coconut trees gave her surroundings the feel of a tropical fairyland. Although she certainly appreciated the sublime majesty of the nature around her, she was simply thankful to_ finally_ find an opportunity for some time alone and private reflection.

Her first two days in the Dominican Republic had given her a lot to think about; in fact, they had been nothing like she expected. Robert had so packed the schedule with precise meal times and pre-booked excursions that she barely had time to explore her accommodations, much less the country of her heritage. Although she had finally settled in with her travelling party – mostly to the credit of Richard - she couldn't help but feel that she would have taken much more pleasure vacationing alone or only with close friends.

She wasn't sure if it had been her initial five minute delay, or just a general friction of personalities; but it didn't help that Ms. DeBourgh and herself had been unable to carry on a conversation without entering a competition of wills. The woman had a bad habit of eavesdropping and then injecting herself into a discussion in order to share her view on the topic at hand; a behavior that Elizabeth didn't have an ounce of patience for, and one that had already resulted in a series of debates between the two. While these battles raged the rest of the room fell strangely silent, furtive glances passing between the other occupants as Elizabeth boldly faced Catherine in their next difference of opinion. Only Will and Charlotte seemed to actually _enjoy_ these encounters; a strange look of pride would emanate from their eyes as Elizabeth entertained an intensity of conversation with her hostess that she would much rather do without, and yet couldn't quite seem to avoid.

It was exhausting, and by day the end of day two it had become obvious that Ms. DeBourgh herself was actually seeking topics to ignite Elizabeth's spirited opinions. Elizabeth bitterly thought of how similar this was to the many challenging conversations she had shared with her nephew, and ironically wondered if it could possibly be a shared genetic trait.

_Her nephew_ was an entirely different conversation altogether; Lizzy was still unable to determine his motivation for negotiating their truce on Saturday. On the boat ride home from the shark excursion he had continued to allow his cousin to lead the conversation, but at least stayed around and occasionally ventured a contribution to the group discourse. However, just when she thought he might _actually_ be coming around, he chose to sit out of the bartending lessons, and instead only watched with rapt attention as Lizzy and Richard competed with each other to see who could make the fanciest martini in the quickest time. The competition quickly grew physical as each playfully shoved the other in an attempt to slow their rival down, grabbing the other's supplies and hiding them so that they couldn't finish. It had been great fun, and by the end, Lizzy, Richard and Charlotte had to lean on the bar top to catch their breath from laughing. Lizzy had caught Will's eye numerous times throughout in an attempt to draw him into the fiasco, but aside from a return stare, had received nothing for her effort; a response which provoked her to refocus her attention entirely on his cousin and her friend, while making sure to put her "revenge bikini" to its full use.

And then that first evening, as she sat on the theater's loveseat waiting for the others to attend Robert's "Vacation Presentation", Will had casually strolled in and sat directly beside her even though many other seats were still available. He didn't say much except for a few whispered comments in her ear regarding the planned excursions, but the body heat generated by their nearness, and the scent of his heady cologne had been more than enough for Lizzy to withstand for one evening. Their closeness also heightened her senses as it necessitated unintentional bodily contact: her foot would accidentally brush his calf as she crossed her legs, or their elbows would rest against each other as their arms were folded, and each tiny bit of touch felt as keen as if they were intentionally grasping at each other. These brief moments of connection seemed to extend for an eternity, and Elizabeth began to cast sideways glances at his face in order to gauge his response to their interaction. Although it was no consolation for the entirety of their sordid history, a small part of her was grateful that he seemed comfortable, and even more so that he hadn't felt the need to place a throw pillow between them as he had so readily done with Caroline that night at Bingley Mansion.

Unsurprisingly, this was not the Will that found her the following day. Once again distant, sitting across the table speaking to his Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam, he had barely offered her a good morning. The day's excursion venturing out to the open sea for whale watching provided little opportunity to bring them together, especially since Lizzy was forced to spend time with Charlotte and Robert as he struggled to fight an overwhelming bout of sea sickness. It was a circumstance that quickly secluded them from the other guests and, unfortunately for Robert, it was a battle lost almost before it had begun. Lizzy spent the majority of the excursion on the boat doing what she could to be useful to her friend and her suffering fiancé, only occasionally finding opportunity to walk to the side of the boat to witness the languidly swimming Humpbacks show off their incredible size and strength during their yearly migration. Finally returning to the villa shortly before dinner, instead of a reunion, Lizzy found that their arrival seemed to only provide further separation as Will had then disappeared completely.

And then Sunday night, after most of the other guests had already retired, she decided to relax on one of the submerged pool chairs and look out at the moon reflecting on the glassy, blue-black water. Just as she was settling into tranquility Will once again materialized and sat beside her. At first not saying much, but reluctantly drawing her into a discussion on books and poetry, Lizzy had been surprised to find that they shared many similar tastes in authors. For perhaps the first time since he had defended her to her mother she once again felt a small glimmer of camaraderie with him, a sensation that livened her senses and made her eager to continue the conversation.

He had even amused her at one point in the discussion by boldly proclaiming poetry to be the "food of love". _Twelfth Night_ was one of her favorite Shakespearean comedies, and she had quickly corrected him that it was _music_, and not poetry, that was the purported "food of love".

_"But aren't they mostly the same, music and poetry? Wouldn't you agree that song lyrics are generally poems set to music; some of them proving to be rather profound, might I add?"_

_She had to admit that he had a point. "Okay, yes, you could say that. But that still doesn't mean that Shakespeare was actually correct. If two people truly love each other, I think a good song or sonnet could absolutely deepen their feelings. But if they only share a slight attraction, any attempt at feeding those feelings with a romantic verse might instead starve any romance out of the situation completely."_

_Will burst into laughter then, the moonlight shining in his smiling grey eyes and making them appear almost celestial themselves. He considered her for a moment and then replied, "I don't believe you. You're telling me that if a guy you liked wrote you poetry, or even just played you a song, you wouldn't fall head over heels for him?"_

_Lizzy scoffed. "I would like to think that I had more sense than that! If he was such a wonderful guy, I would hope that I would already feel strongly for him without him having to impress me in such a way."_

_"But that's just it. Sometimes it's simply about seeking a way to express how one feels; you make it seem as though you would automatically assume it to be an insincere, grandiose gesture."_

_"I probably would. There should be no need for theatrics when love is involved. Honesty, trust and openness are all that are needed."_

_He considered her carefully. "You are absolutely correct and I could not agree with you more, although I can't imagine that many women would share your opinions. I might have to test these theories out on you one day just to see how truthful you're being." His gaze became more intent and perceptive as he continued, "I know that sometimes you like to express opinions that aren't quite your own."_

_Lizzy wasn't really sure how to respond and instead resorted to saying nothing._

_He picked up on it immediately. "Lizzy Bennet lost for words? Oh lord. Quick, call a doctor. She might combust from the inability to speak the dazzling array of thoughts behind those challenging eyes." _

Lizzy thought back to his comment at Ella Lounge and quickly realized that the teasing Will Darcy had returned_. Why doesn't he show this side of himself more often? It's hysterical._ Eyeing him mischievously, she swatted a large handful of water at him in response. He returned the favor, and the rest of the evening had been spent joking and soaking one another in the tepid water of the pool.

Which Will was she about to meet as they journeyed to the horseback riding excursion scheduled for the afternoon? Which Will did she want to meet? The man she had spent the evening with last night was intelligent, insightful, funny, sexy…pretty much every woman's fantasy; it had almost validated the crush she had entertained on him before he had stood her up. _God damnit._ He had stood her up – insulted and mortified her beyond belief, even - and there she had been splashing him in the pool like he was her life-long best friend.

_Ugh! This is so confusing! Why can't I just hate him? It would make things so much simpler._

Lizzy tried to clear her head as she realized her musings were unable to reach a conclusion; his behavior was two opposites - both night and day simultaneously - literally and figuratively. She sighed, resigned, and realized she had walked the full length of the beach, the bright morning sun now fully risen. _I should probably get back to the group; the shuttle to the next excursion will be arriving soon and with Catherine lurking, there is no way that I want to be late. And I'm a little curious who plans on attending today: Will, or Mr. Darcy?_

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for your patience once again! This transition was necessary to lead us into the next two chapters, but it proved harder to write than I thought it would be. I suppose I am anxious to get to the meat and potatoes of this trip, which are quickly coming up next!

I also wanted to share that another celebration is in order, since between the posting of the last chapter and this one, we crossed over 300 reviews! Thank you for all of the support you have been showing the story through your favorites, follows and reviews! I really get energized when I read your comments so please do keep them coming! Also, please feel free to review earlier chapters of the story..I'm curious to hear which have been your favorites so far, if you have the time and are so inclined to do so. :)

And finally, a quick shout-out to **Julianabr** for the term "revenge bikini". I loved it so much I just had to try to use it! :)


	31. A New Beginning

_**Chapter 31: A New Beginning**_

The shuttle for the next excursion had everyone on board, except one: they were all once again waiting for Elizabeth to make her appearance. Will smiled to himself as he acknowledged that her tendency for being late no longer fazed him; in fact, he almost found it endearing. The way his aunt was ranting in the passenger seat, however, demonstrated that she clearly felt otherwise; Charlotte was once again assuring her that her friend had been awake since early that morning and would certainly be down any second.

He had spent the last two days doing his best to lay the foundation, and the excursion today finally promised to provide some type of alone time for them during daylight hours. He had been surprised at how many obstacles he had encountered on the road to sweeping Elizabeth off her feet, and he was glad that he had finally seemed to be able to put them all behind him sufficiently, even if only for the moment.

First, it had been overcoming her initial reluctance to simply acknowledge his presence. He wasn't sure what to expect when he had approached her during the snorkeling trip, and was grateful that she had acquiesced to attempting a less antagonistic relationship _relatively_ easily. Considering their most recent interactions, it really could have gone much worse; he felt strongly that her unspoken attraction to him was what had made the difference and encouraged her assent.

But next, there was Richard. Watching him flirt relentlessly with Elizabeth on the way back had been painful, but he wasn't willing to demean himself by openly competing with his younger cousin for her attention, and he had no way of confronting Rich privately during the excursion. She had made eye contact with him a few times, even seeming an attempt to draw him out; but without first getting his cousin on the same page, it was guaranteed that Richard's Casanova alter-ego wasn't going anywhere. He had no desire to witness the charade firsthand; it was hard enough just monitoring it from a distance. Although she seemed playful and attentive in return to his cousin's behavior, he had hope that Lizzy still saw Richard only as a friend; however, Darcy had seen Richard use his charms on enough women in the past to know that he didn't stay "friends" with them for long. It was very necessary, therefore, that he have a conversation with his cousin immediately.

He caught up to him shortly after their return to the villa, as Richard was making his way to the racquetball court.

_"Richard, can I speak with you a moment?"_

_"Of course, Darce. Will I get to hear why you were so bloody standoffish on the boat today? We had two pretty women with us and for all you seemed to care they could have been walruses."_

_Will chuckled at the mental image of a walrus in Elizabeth's fantastic swimsuit. "Actually Rich, that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm just going to come out and say it and hope that you are alright with the information. Lizzy and I have a history of sorts, and…well…I was planning to use this vacation to formally make us a couple."_

_Rich furrowed his brows and considered his cousin incredulously. "Elizabeth Bennet? Are you sure Will? I definitely did not get that impression from either you or her today."_

_"I will admit that we've had our ups and downs; but I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I just wanted to let you know before you got too attached, and so you wouldn't be surprised at my pursuing her."_

_"Me? Attached?" He mocked offense at his wounded machismo. "You must have forgotten who you're talking to. She certainly is enticing, but…who am I to stand in the way of love? Have at her, Romeo, and good luck…I think you might need it."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Oh, well…two things. She just seems to be a bit…feisty…for lack of a better word. Put her and Aunt Catherine in a room and their claws even come out."_

_Will let out an appreciative laugh. "I have never seen anyone stand up to our aunt like that before."_

_"Me either. It's impressive Darce, truly. I wasn't even sure that I could tame her; if you manage to I will be duly impressed."_

_Will wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "What's the other reason?"_

_"Just that she didn't seem too pleased with your antisocial self today. I tried to make an apology for you, but just as I was beginning to say that you aren't normally like that she cut me off and said that she's, 'used to it'." _

_"Oh, that's already settled. I spoke to her while we were snorkeling and I cleared the air between us."_

_Richard glanced at him disbelievingly and began to mention his behavior during the bar tending competition, but stopped when he seemed to remember something. "By the way, how's Bingley doing? I haven't heard from him in a while and I've tried calling him. Is he alright?"_

_Will didn't want to expose the connection between Lizzy and Charlie's ex; the truth would come out sooner or later, and he wanted to make sure that he was in complete control of when and how it happened. He also realized that he didn't quite have up to date information on the subject; he had been surprised when Lizzy had mentioned that Jane hadn't heard from Charlie, because he was fairly certain Charlie had told him that he had emailed Jane a few weeks back, and quite possibly, more than once. "He's doing better. He went through a bad break up recently – I unfortunately had the unpleasant task of bringing evidence that his girlfriend was cheating on him to his attention – but he finally seems to be coming around."_

_"Wow, that's surprising. Usually he's the one ending things with a girl. The bloke had it bad, huh?"_

_Will nodded his head in certainty. "Alright, well, I'm glad we got to talk. There's no need to avoid Lizzy, by the way. I don't mind you talking to her. I just wanted you to know my plans so that there were no misunderstandings between us."_

_"Of course. I'm glad you told me. And where do you think you're going? Grab a racquet. Lizzy beat me in our martini competition and I need to take it out on someone."_

_Darcy chuckled at his slightly bitter tone. "Oh really? Well, you're on. I'm happy to vindicate my lady's victory."_

_Richard snorted at his attempt at chivalry. "We'll see about that."_

Even his cousin had recognized the third obstacle: as straightforward as he could be with Richard, he had to be more creative when dealing with his Aunt. Richard had been pointedly accurate when he had mentioned the claws; for some reason Lizzy and Catherine sparred like tigers in a small cage. He wouldn't have it any other way, but at the same time, he didn't want to expose Lizzy to any additional derision from his family's matriarch. If he openly flirted with and admired Lizzy in front of his aunt – in front of either of his aunts or uncle, actually – he wasn't sure what their reactions would be, and he most certainly didn't want to find out what Aunt Catherine would do. What this meant was that he had to find moments alone to share with her, something that became decidedly easier at night.

However, what was, _by far_, the worst interruption to his courting had come Sunday afternoon after returning home from whale watching; just as he had been preparing to steal her away from the villa for some kayaking on the private beach during a rare stint of free time, a phone call had come from Detective Forster. It appeared that they had found an old hideout of Wickham's, and inside had been multiple photos of both he and his sister taken in amateur surveillance. Unfortunately, no evidence had been found to support his sister's claims of innocence, but it was enough to clearly show that Wickham had even more of an unhealthy obsession with his family than Will had previously had proof of.

Although there had been no direct reason to think that Gianna had been _intentionally_ framed - in fact, even Gianna herself wasn't sure that Wickham had _meant_ to involve her - Will had always harbored a nagging suspicion that his sister's current circumstances were no accident. The photos, some of which were as recent as his last visit to Vermont in early November, were the confirmation Will needed.

He had been ready to fly home immediately, but Gianna had insisted that he finish out his vacation. Forster had assured him that the police were providing a 24 hour detail in front of her apartment in order to keep a watch on her, with the additional hope that Wickham would stupidly come around and be captured. "Besides," Gianna had said, "Mrs. Reynolds is here. I also happen to have the world's most irritating tracking device on my ankle, so if he does come near me the cops will find us both right away. You should enjoy spending time with Elizabeth. The fact that she is even there with you is one of the greatest examples of serendipity that I have ever seen. Don't waste it Will."

Looking up, Will was greeted with the door of the shuttle sliding open and the sight of a flushed Elizabeth swiftly settling into a seat beside her friend a few rows ahead of him. Up front, Robert blew his coaches' whistle to get everyone's attention, the loudly vibrating trill deafening all ten pairs of ears in the tightly enclosed space. "We are ready to depart," he announced, noticeably relieved.

Will took in the back of her glossy curls, anxious for the day to get started so that he could once again gaze upon her lovely face. _I promise Gianna, I plan to take advantage of every single moment from here on out._

* * *

Lizzy was saddled and ready atop her horse, incredibly excited for the excursion ahead. Although horseback riding on the beach and through low-lying mountains sounded incredibly exotic, the tour also promised her first glimpses of Dominican culture: a ride through a local town, a visit to a nearby schoolhouse and views of numerous local farmers and their lands.

Up ahead, she could hear Catherine loudly moaning the local aspects of the tour; Robert was assuring her that it was one of the highest rated horseback expeditions available on the island. Lizzy found herself wondering if, between her presence, the sharks and this latest disappointment, Robert would still have his beloved job when they returned home; Ms. DeBourgh did not seem to be a woman comfortable with tolerating disappointment.

In fact, what the mother's personality had seemingly done to her twenty-two year old daughter was nothing short of a travesty. Anne was a shadow of her mother, simply existing to please and to stay off of any warpath her mother chose to rage on. Elizabeth had tried three times so far to draw her into conversation; all without the tiniest bit of success. Each time Anne had glanced nervously at her mother, responded to whatever question Lizzy had asked with the briefest possible of answers, and then once again slipped into silence.

She watched as Anne stayed behind her mother at a distance, calmly snapping pictures of the scenery and seeming slightly more comfortable in her own skin. Lizzy had just decided on making a go at her fourth attempt when the presence of another horse on her right side drew her attention away from the shy, sheltered girl. She really wasn't prepared for the surprise of suddenly having a companion; particularly one with piercing grey eyes who had left her drenched and laughing the previous evening. He was almost eight hours early for their daily tête-à-tête.

As was usual, their conversation started out by saying nothing at all.

After a few minutes had passed, Elizabeth was more determined than ever to draw him out and attempt to get to the bottom of his hot and cold behavior. She began, "The view is beautiful, is it not, Mr. Darcy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her in contemplation. "I'm back to being Mr. Darcy again? What did I do now?"

"Nothing, except…not be Will. You see, I work for Mr. Darcy. He's pretty reserved, taciturn…a man of few words. Since you decided to be quiet atop that steed of yours, I figured I had Mr. Darcy by my side."

He smiled at her but said nothing in return.

She felt a familiar sense of exasperation creeping in. "Do you need me to tell you what to say? I mean really, you didn't even answer my question."

At that, he looked directly into her eyes and replied, "Miss Bennet, I must say that the view I have at present is positively breathtaking, although I am not accustomed to discussing such things with my subordinates."

Although the butterflies immediately returned with vigor, she wasn't completely satisfied by his response; once again, it proffered multiple interpretations. She decided to tease him further as it was her surest way of getting a reaction. "Well, I suppose if that is the case we have no alternative but to remain silent. Perhaps in a while you can try another topic to see if we might find better success."

"We can try another topic now; but first, you must be Lizzy, and I must be Will. I fear slipping into our professional selves will reflect no credit on either of us."

She considered his reply. "I hate to admit it, but I have to agree with you. Lizzy and Will it is." _Oh God, there's that smile again. Focus Lizzy. This is a rare opportunity you have here._ Continuing her light and playful tone, she inquired, "Is this your first time in the Dominican Republic Will?"

"It is."

"And what do you think of it so far?"

"It is quickly promising to be one of the greatest vacations of my life."

"The sharks really impressed you, huh?"

"Moreso the tigers, actually."

"Tigers?"

"Inside joke, sorry."

Lizzy waited for an explanation that never came. "So...tell me more about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

She was suddenly struck with an idea. "How do you feel about people who lie?"

The question seemed random, and he was obviously caught off guard. "Uh, well…I actually make it a point to be as honest as possible in all situations. I find disguise of every sort detestable. Nothing good can come from it in the long run, and I do my best to stay away from people who make spreading untruths a habit. Why? Are you a compulsive liar?"

That was certainly _not_ the answer she was expecting. "No, nothing of the sort. Let me see…what would you say is your greatest strength?"

"The relationship I have with my sister. She has a way of helping me sort my thoughts and stay balanced. And I have a highly developed sense of responsibility."

_Pleasantly surprised again._ "And your greatest weakness?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly stopped himself. Regrouping, he continued, "I hate to admit it, but I'm rather good at holding a grudge, and my good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."

"That _is_ a weakness. You must be especially careful then, to make informed judgments of others at all times?"

"Of course. I would say that I am overly-cautious, in fact."

"And you never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?"

"I would hope not."

"It must be very important for you to form accurate opinions of others quickly. How important do you think _first_ impressions are?"

"Very. They tell quite a bit about a person, don't they?" He pressed his lips together in uncertainty. "Lizzy, may I…ask to what these questions tend?"

"I'm simply trying to learn more about you."

"And what is your success?"

She looked up at him archly. "Almost none; just when I think I might have you figured out you give me an answer that is the complete opposite of what I expected."

He reached over and grabbed her horse's reigns then, stopping the animal and turning to face her directly from his saddle. His tone both soft and serious simultaneously, he stated, "Lizzy, ask me anything you like. I'll answer the best I can, I promise."

At that moment, Lizzy's voice caught in her throat, stubbornly refusing to give voice to the obvious question, the ever-present one that she had been simultaneously ignoring and seeking the answer to for months: "what is _this_ between us?" Instead, their now familiar chemistry left her speechless, and the only things vocalizing were the crashing of the blue waves against the nearby shoreline and the wind rustling the leaves of the coconut trees above their heads.

After searching each other's eyes for some moments, he spoke again. "Am I to take it that you have no further questions at this time? I have to admit, I find it a little hard to believe."

As brave as she was, she just wasn't brave enough. As much as she had attempted to solve _that_ question just that morning, she really wasn't ready to handle the answer yet; at least, not until she knew for sure what she _wanted _his answer would be. "Yes, no, nothing more for now. But I'm sure I'll think of something eventually;" she smiled mischievously, "you never know what crazy things I might decide to ask you."

He nodded. "And I would never suspend any pleasure of yours, no matter how 'crazy' the inquest. Or request, for that matter." Offering her a wink so brief she almost missed it, he looked ahead and realized how far the rest of the group had outstripped them, and made his own horse walk on. She followed suit, and for the first time enjoyed a companionable silence with Will Darcy. As they meandered down the vibrant Caribbean coastline together on horseback, she was amazed at how natural their acquaintance felt once she relaxed enough to enjoy it; in that instant, she recognized the true magic of their surroundings - the surprising opportunity for an entirely new beginning to her relationship with Will Darcy.

_One last time, I am going to believe in the best of him. Maybe here, where everything is different, I can finally discover the man behind the mask. _She chewed her lip as she felt her heart nudge her forward. _And who knows what else there might be to discover?_

* * *

**A/N**

Poor Darcy! I feel a little bad for him: Lizzy and the rest of us are all scrutinizing his every move, aren't we? He always has his reasons, however misguided, I promise! I hope he redeemed himself a little for you here. :)

Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for the support you show _Magnets_ through your favorites, follows and reviews. Each and every one means the world to me. Please keep them coming if you are enjoying the story...I love hearing from you!

More character photos and DR locations will be posted on Sunday, so keep an eye out for those. :)

Also, if you check out my profile, I have added a poll. There are a few stories wandering around in my head. Although I am a one story at a time kind of author, I figured it was never too early to get your feedback on which ideas you liked best for the next one. I truly value your opinions.

As for the pacing question, I have intentionally slowed this section down because I want it to _feel_ like a vacation, even to the reader. I also have an overall purpose in tackling all of this nuance in their relationship now, although the end goal won't become obvious until a few chapters later. I think **Saralee **said it best...I am intentionally building Lizzy's feelings, so kudos to her for sorting that out!

In terms of timeline, Chapter 32 will still be in vacation mode, and Chapter 33 will abruptly swing us out of it. After 33, there will be a return to the previous pace of the story. I think it feels especially drawn out because my posting schedule has slowed down somewhat and the pace of the story is temporarily slowed. I appreciate your patience and hope that you enjoy it for what it is; an opportunity to experience a foreign land and watch E&D actually connect with each other for an extended period of time. My hope is that when we are way past this segment, like Chapter 37 or something, the vacation section will read slowed down, but not crawling.

And finally, I just wanted to send a quick shoutout to **Sgordon**, who called Roberts' neuroticism and directly inspired the mention of the whistle in this chapter. :)


	32. Rhythm

_**Chapter 32: Rhythm**_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and stretched out in her luxurious accommodations, once again appreciating the beauty and comfort of the room she had been assigned in the villa. Blearily rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she rolled over to face the bedside clock and realized it was long past breakfast. Suddenly filled with a sense of urgency, she flipped her comforter down and dove from the bed, yanking her carry-on out of its hiding spot; considering his penchant for scheduling every millisecond, she was suddenly very grateful that Robert had supplied some packing time into their vacation schedule for the morning.

Next up was a two day excursion to Santo Domingo, the nation's capital. She grimaced at the description Robert had given of their plans; although some of the country's richest history resided in the area they were travelling to, the majority of their trip south was to be filled with meaningless shopping excursions, beach trips and dining in the finest restaurants the country had to offer. She secretly hoped that she would be able to sneak off at some point, but she didn't want to do it alone, and Charlotte was proving herself to be more loyal to her fiancé than even Elizabeth had expected.

As she threw her straightening iron into the duffle, her mind began to blissfully wander over the events of the previous day. After their magnificent journey on horseback, which had allowed her an incredible look at a small farming village and a few coconuts as souvenirs, Will had managed to sit next to her on the ride home. He seemed intent on continuing their banter, albeit on less serious subjects, and in a much more clandestine manner. Although he made sure to also participate in the group conversation, he continually came back to his conversation with herself.

Upon returning to the villa at nightfall, they had snuck off to the theater with Richard and Anne to watch a movie, and Lizzy had been happy to find that both she and Will reclaimed their loveseat spots for the film. Her ease in his presence had continued; throughout the movie they had whispered to each other about nothing in particular, and yet, somehow it felt like the most important conversation of her life. Each time his breath tickled her ear, her skin tingled in anticipation of what he would say next, and she found that she had no shortage of witty remarks to further tease him with in return. It was a happy situation, and by the end of the evening they had grown so comfortable around each other that she almost felt like she could call him a friend.

Of course, every time she began to relish in their newfound closeness, her old feelings of rejection and betrayal would come knocking to dampen her spirits. She found herself actively fighting her instinct to dwell on his wrongdoings; stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their pained history, she instead gloried in the charmed circumstances of their currently flourishing rapport. Although she didn't dive too deeply into the realization, she was aware that her motivations were purely selfish: the simple fact was that, despite all previous interactions to the contrary, having Will Darcy by her side was what gave her the most pleasure from day to day, and she was afraid that bringing up the 'Ugly Stepsister' in the room would ruin the tenuous bond they had begun to form.

Completing her frenzied packing, Elizabeth decided to quickly stop in the study in order to check her email. Jane was never far from her thoughts, and Lizzy had written her daily updates over the course of the vacation comprised of detailed descriptions of the various outings. Well, _almost _fully detailed; Lizzy had not found the heart to tell her sister that Will was even on the trip, much less that she and Will were slowly becoming buddy-buddy. Her secrecy was due to the fact that she didn't know how to tell her without the inevitable bringing to mind of Charles, and she didn't want to be the source of any renewed pain for Jane. She was going to have to figure something out, however, and soon; the last Jane had heard she had sworn to hate Will Darcy for all eternity.

Logging into her email, Lizzy was happy to find a reply to her last message.

* * *

_To: lizbiz88_

_From: jane_olivia_bennet_

_Subject: Re: Day 3_

_Lizzy,_

_Thanks so much for keeping me up to date on your vacay. I almost feel like I am living it with you. Horseback riding sounded so romantic…too bad Greg couldn't have been there to share the moment, huh?_

_Robert sounds like a trip. I can't believe he packed a whistle!_

_By the way, I decided to finally go out with Roger from work. I know I said I find him skeevy, but I'm probably just judging him too harshly. You know that he's been asking me out forever, and I realized that maybe I needed to step outside my comfort zone. I mean, after what happened with Charlie, my comfort zone doesn't seem to have the best track record… Anyway, I'll let you know how it goes._

_There's nothing else new to report over here. But of course, as usual, I miss my sister bunches._

_Hugs,_

_Jane_

_P.S. Did you happen to see that photo of the three of us from my college graduation? I thought it fell off the fridge but I can't seem to find it anywhere...I hope you know where it is!_

* * *

The email made Lizzy realize four things. She really, really missed her sister; she hadn't thought about Greg once since arriving; her sister was still trying to forget Charlie unsuccessfully; and she hadn't seen that photo in at least two weeks.

* * *

Will Darcy was trying to casually wait for Lizzy to arrive downstairs without actually looking like he was waiting for anyone. Unfortunately, looking available means that others will assume that you really are; it wasn't long before his Aunt Catherine accosted his reverie and sat beside him. As always, she smelled of Chanel; he closed his eyes and savored the aroma that always reminded him of his mother.

She began, "My dear Will, I've barely had a moment alone with you. How are you enjoying the Dominican so far?"

"It's lovely, aunt. Excellent Choice."

"It is, isn't it? Have you been enjoying the planned excursions?

"Absolutely."

"And how do you find our company?"

A thousand alarms went off in his head at once. "It's fine. Mostly the same we have every year, aside from Gianna's absence, no?"

Catherine gave him a piercing look. "Do you really think so? Between Robert's fiancé and her _friend_, I wouldn't say that it is _quite_ the same."

Will was unsure what his aunt was getting at, so he simply returned her gaze and vaguely nodded his head.

"William, I know."

"You know what?"

"That you have feelings for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. My dear boy, ever since your parents died I've seen you as one of my own. Did you really think that you could hide that important detail from _me_?"

"Honestly? I was hoping that I could. I'm sorry that you don't care for her but I have to respectfully request that you trust my own judgment in this matter." He felt himself tense ever so slightly in preparation for whatever came next.

A shadow of realization crossed over her face as she chuckled. "Ah, I see what this about. Who said I didn't like her? The truth is quite the opposite; in fact, I find her rather remarkable."

There was no way to hide his surprise.

She continued, "I will admit that I challenge her, but I needed to test her mettle. I've long believed that you need a woman of strength and confidence to balance your own independent personality. I'm not sorry to say that your last few girlfriends had no substance and were horridly disappointing. I refuse to let you settle in with another one of _them_. You've chosen _much_ better this time."

Will struggled to find the correct words in response to his aunt's declaration. "This is the last conversation I ever expected to have with you. I'm not the only one in the family who thinks you can't stand each other."

"Richard? Oh please. I wouldn't wonder that he would think that. His observations are almost as vapid as the women he dates."

Will shook his head in disbelief of the entire conversation.

"Anyway, I wanted to speak with you because I would like to suggest that you young people go off on your own this evening. Take advantage of the surroundings. Kiss the girl. _Something._ From what I've seen you've been a blundering idiot, and I feared that if I didn't intervene you would let the entire vacation pass with her thinking you're just friends."

If he had been scared into silence before, he was stunned into submission now. He still had no idea how to reply.

His aunt cupped her aging hand on his cheek, patted his knee and smiled. "That's all darling. Have fun tonight."

* * *

The expansive cavern that housed _Gu__ácara Taina_, or simply, _The Cave, _was aglow from the rainbow of spotlights beaming down on fantastical stalactite structures on the dance club's ceiling. A series of inlaid stone steps led partiers past multiple levels of bars and tables to a large dance floor at the bottom. The second she entered, the rhythm of the Salsa gripped Lizzy's body as she began to slightly sway side to side. Charlotte grabbed her hand with an excited smile on her face; at that moment, no words were needed as Lizzy realized just how cooped up and overly-managed they had been. Returning her friend's excitement, she began navigating the steep stairs downwards hand in hand with her friend.

A moment of reflection led Lizzy to believe that she had never been more grateful for her mother's inconsistent thought processes. Although Fran Bennet had sworn off the entirety of her Dominican heritage, there had been times when she had failed to see that things she knew and espoused were just, _inherently_, Dominican. It could be seen in the way she flavored her food and raved about the plot of her latest telenovela; however, in no subject was it more obvious than in dance.

Mrs. Bennet had made sure to give her daughters a thorough education in rhythm. According to her, dancing was like sex: if you were good at one, you were good at the other, and that was all a potential boyfriend needed to discover. Although this explanation was not given until the girls were much older, from a young age Mrs. Bennet had made sure to teach her children how to Salsa, Merengue, and Bachata with the best of them; an education that easily transitioned to other forms of dance. Although the content of the lessons _had _stayed with her, Lizzy smiled as she briefly thought of the many times her father had joined their dance classes and twirled them around in the air as Mrs. Bennet screeched that he was distracting the girls from their all-important training.

Looking down at the quickly moving crowd below, Lizzy knew that those lessons were about to come in handy. Before she had even ventured out onto the dance floor, Lizzy's arm was pulled gracelessly by Richard directly into the crowd.

Lizzy had become truly grateful for Richard's presence on the vacation, feeling so much a kin to him that she had begun calling him "the brother she never had". His attention and company had been a constant since day one, and Lizzy was hoping that she would be able to keep in touch with him after their travels were over. No one had ever made her laugh so hard in her life, and she found that trait invaluable.

Like now. The second he began moving, it became painfully obvious that Richard could not dance. Instead, he resorted to a playful style of movement that was intentionally comical to cover for his many missteps. Lizzy tried to show him the three step rhythm of Salsa, but she could see that the beat was evading him, making her effort futile. Deciding to just enjoy it for what it was, she began laughing hysterically as Richard started doing silly moves like the running man and the lawn mower all to the Latin beat.

However, when it comes to Latin dancing, there is no shame in stealing partners. Before Richard was able to finish his best robot maneuvers, a tan skinned stranger whisked her away and began spinning her in some classic Salsa turns. He was _very _good, and Lizzy did what she could to simply keep up with him. Just when she thought that she might actually get dizzy, another man took over; although not as vigorous as the last, he too was able to sufficiently lead her to _Lloraras _by Oscar D'Leon.

After a few songs passed, she began to miss the comfort of her group; she looked over her partner's shoulder in an attempt to find them. It didn't take her long to find Will's taller frame in the crowd. He was spinning his cousin Anne and looking surprisingly confident doing the Salsa. Anne was glowing. She laughed as her cousin ducked her through his arms and completed a solo turn by himself. Lizzy was happy to see the girl come slightly more out of her shell, and resolved to really try to make a connection with her before the end of the vacation. It also struck her how different Will seemed with people he was comfortable with, and how, although she had known him for more than three months, she was only starting to get to see that side of Will for herself.

Tiring of her dance partner, she thanked him and walked over to the bar to find Charlotte.

She had to shout to be heard over the din of the Latin tempo. "Char, this place is amazing! If only there could be a club like this back home!"

Charlotte smiled broadly. 'If only? I don't know Lizzy. We might quit our day jobs and never leave it. I personally think I might be having too much fun…I'm already on drink number three. Who was that hottie you were dancing with, by the way?"

"He was a hottie? I guess I didn't pay attention. No one I know."

Charlotte slanted her eyes at her friend in return. "Mr. Darcy dances rather well, don't you think?"

"Um…I hadn't noticed."

"Lizzy..."

"OKAY. I did notice. Yes, he does."

"Are you going to ask him to dance?"

'Me? No. No way! I told you when we got to the DR, I'm not even happy about being in the same club as him."

"Now I know that you're lying." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It's alright Lizzy, you like him. Worse things have happened. I mean, I've had suspicions about you two since our happy hour back in October, and no woman in her right mind would act that way in the airport if you didn't feel _something _for him."

Lizzy was blushing and hoped that the lights in the club would hide it. "Yes, Char…I like him, _a little_. I thought it was just a stupid crush that I shouldn't even have, but now…I'll admit he's grown on me a bit."

"Good, that's good. Because it seems that he is coming this way as we speak."

Lizzy felt his hand on her arm before she was even able to turn around.

His grey eyes looked dusky in the club lighting. "Would you like to dance?"

Lizzy gulped down her nerves and managed to get out a, "sure," in response.

He deftly led her out onto the floor and began spinning her similarly to how he had been dancing with his cousin. Lizzy was itching with curiosity and asked, "So, when did you learn to Salsa?"

"Ballroom dancing lessons when I was eleven. I _hated_ them, but they've come in handy on more than one occasion."

"I can see. You're really good."

"So are you."

"I have my mother to thank for that."

He simply looked into her eyes and smiled.

Lizzy felt the full force of his stare, and quickly looked down from his gaze. Suddenly, the song transitioned, and the hypnotic sounds of _Obsesi__ón_, by Aventura, filled the large space. Lizzy _loved _Bachata and swiftly began moving to the whimsical notes of the song, but was surprised when Will did not follow suit. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to dance to this."

"You can Salsa like a professional, but you can't dance Bachata at all? No bueno*. Here, I'll show you…it's really simple."

Lizzy began to demonstrate the four step count that would move them in time to the music. Bachata was designed to be danced sultry and close, with hips mirroring the movements of your partner. After showing him herself, Lizzy even pointed out a few other couples on the dance floor who served as good examples in order to help with the visual.

He was a fast learner.

Before she knew it, Lizzy was in the arms of Will Darcy, moving in time with a song that always made her get swept away. She closed her eyes and let the rhythm take over, losing herself in the moment; in the sensation of Will guiding her steps, spinning her away and drawing her close in a pattern that curiously reminded her of the course of their relationship. The air sizzled with unspoken intensity, and she was uncertain if her heart was racing solely from her movements or as a result of his sure and gentle touch.

_Maybe William Darcy isn't so bad_; in fact, at this very moment he seemed_ really_ good. Irresistibly good. Intoxicatingly good. Lizzy let her body relax as her face lay gently against his muscular chest. She deeply inhaled the scent of his cologne; a sandalwood and cedar combination with a faint hint of sweet floral to balance the stronger notes. Maybe it was the heat in the club, or perhaps just the tropical environment; whatever the combination of factors, the current situation was hypnotizing.

Will had leaned his head down to bring it closer to her own, and she now felt the faint scratch of stubble on the skin by her left ear. He continued to sway her to the music, gently holding the back of her right hand to his chest as he pressed her body to him with his other arm. She closed her eyes and breathed the moment in; it was astounding just how perfect and incredible it actually felt.

Lizzy slowly became aware of the fact that Will's cheek was not staying by her ear. In fact, a blazing path was being traced from her ear forwards as Will pulled his face back to look at her. Not wanting to lose any physical contact, the touch between their cheeks was maintained as they instinctively slid their faces towards each other. Before she knew it, their noses were almost side by side; she could feel his breath blowing down towards her chin. _Was he going to kiss her?_ Yes: he was, and she had no desire to stop him. Lizzy closed her eyes and slowly raised her lips to his, a thrilling sense of anticipation rising in her stomach.

Suddenly, a hard push from her right side made them both recoil and seek the source of the intrusion: another couple had gotten too close and spun into their sides. Both the man and woman apologized profusely, but Lizzy was actually grateful for the return to reality; she had been mere inches away from kissing Will Darcy when she had told Charlotte just three days ago that she wasn't willing to speak to him. Will was looking at her ready to resume their dance, a surprisingly dark look in his lustrous grey eyes, but Lizzy knew that she needed to take a moment. Her senses had come alive and were now jumping around like live wires after a flash storm. She needed to sort out what this all really meant to her, particularly since it had suddenly gotten very serious, very quickly.

She stepped in close to Will's body and reached her lips up to his ear. "I'm really tired; I think I'm going to return to my room. Thank you for the dances. You have some pretty good moves."

He leaned his head towards her ear, pulling her shoulders towards him and replied, "I had an excellent teacher. But please, allow me to escort you home."

_Oh no, not necessary. The whole point is to create some temporary distance between us, mister wonderful._ "Oh, that's unnecessary Will. You should enjoy your time here with your cousins. I think we caught a lucky break by even being able to go out tonight."

He sighed, but didn't stop smiling at her. He reached forward and gently held her hand. "As you wish. I'll see you tomorrow then, Lizzy."

Stepping back, she nodded goodnight to him and walked away.

* * *

Lizzy briskly closed the door to her hotel room and spun around to lean her back against it. The cool, air-conditioned wood was a stark contrast to the heat of the blood racing under her skin.

_This isn't just a crush anymore. This is captivating, raw, intense, irresistible; so much more than a crush. I can't seem to stay away from him. In fact, the more I see him the more impossibly drawn I am to his side._

The unexpected interruption had come just at the right time; her desire in the moment, with his scent filling her head and their bodies pressed together, made her fairly certain she wouldn't have been able to stop with just kissing. As much as her body ached for him, the intensity of the dynamic between them scared her enough to not want to add a physical connection to the equation just yet. A kiss she could handle, but in a place with more open spaces and less opportunity to wind up afterwards in somebody's bedroom.

Slowly letting out a deep breath, she pushed herself away from the door and grabbed some pajamas out of her suitcase. _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow was their trip to the waterfalls. She couldn't imagine a better setting for romance; maybe, just maybe, tomorrow was their day.

* * *

**A/N**

*No bueno - Spanish for "Not good".

Thank you all again for your favorites, follows and reviews! Keep them coming. I swear my fingers type faster every time I see one. :)

In case you're wondering, this chapter reflects the extent of interference that Lady Catherine will attempt to exert on our favorite couple. There just really wasn't a role for her usual scheming self as it comes to E&D in this story. I hope that you enjoy the reprieve!

Music and links are now posted for this chapter.

3/11 Update - I have not forgotten you all. My husband's car died last week so much of my spare time was spent car hunting. The next chapter is in progress but not ready for posting yet - it will probably be a few more days. Also, I have PMs and reviews to reply to; I hope to get back to you all soon. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
